This Love
by MRS.waitforit.STARK
Summary: Bella watched her parents die, and the Cullens took her in. But, Bella is a seven year old that knows too much. The Volturi want her dead, until Aro notices Bella's possible power. Raised by the Volturi, Bella see's things differently, like love.
1. Speechless

**This Love**

**A/N** – _Ahh, that satisfied feeling you get when a story turns out well. Enjoy the story!_

**Goals – **_I want **6 (six) **reviews!_

**Disclaimer – **_I do not own Twilight._

**

* * *

**

1. Speechless (The Veronicas)

_Silence is a source of great strength.  
_**Lao Tzu**

Edward's POV

**

* * *

**

I ran north, then switched northeast. I hate hunting; As if I don't feel enough like a monster when I nearly kill someone innocent just because of their scent. I followed a three day old trail of scent from a couple of mountain lions. The rest of my family ran behind me.

I was on their trail. Give me five minutes, and my thirst should be satiated. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. That _scent! _It was delectable, yet somehow floral; obviously human.

_Only a few blocks away, Edward. Who needs those rules Carlisle has set out for you? You are your own man._ The monster inside me lashed about, wanting to escape like crazy. I skidded to a stop, while Rosalie nearly crashed into me from behind.

"What up?" Emmett said, and then his face turned expressionless. He zoned in and focused on the scent, his thoughts becoming that of a hunter.

"It's a female child, young and alone." Alice filled in, "We have to go, or this ends badly." But I hardly listened. I don't think the scent affected anyone as bad as it did me. I had to kill her.

_Just calm down and leave_, Alice thought towards me. Jasper very nearly ran off, if it weren't for the vise-like grip Emmett had on him.

"How old did you say?" Carlisle asked.

"About four or five… give or take a few years." she replied. I got a vision of the tiny child; she was definitely young. "We have to go. She is heading this way."

"The rest of you leave. I am going to stay and wait." Carlisle said. I took that as my cue to leave. I took off running, my mind wheeling. I had never felt anything like this before, with any human at all. This _child's _scent was so much better than any other animal of human I had ever come across.

I reached the home first. I took the deepest breathes my lungs could manage. I sat on the step and waited. Alice appeared on my other side while the rest of them slowly made their way into our little clearing, our home.

"What happened back there?" Alice asked.

"What? You didn't see that?" I asked. Alice sees decisions, but the future is always changing. It is never set in stone.

"I keep seeing this girl, if that's any help." she offered.

"Who is she, though?" Jasper asked, joining the conversation.

"I see two people, but they're the same person at the same time. I see a human girl attending Forks High School. I don't catch her name, but I know she's adopted. Then I see the same girl, but different. She has red eyes. She's one of us." Alice explained, flipping various pictures towards me.

Alice blanked out; more visions. I paid attention to them. Carlisle was the "star" of the vision, and so was a tiny, brown haired girl. "So, he's met her. Is she the other girl?" I asked cautiously. I didn't really want to know the answer. It would just make me mad, and then I will break something, run away and cause me parent's grief.

"Her name is Bella. She is four. Her parents are dead. And Carlisle is adopting her."

* * *

"Alice, her scent Alice! Do you have no sense of smell?"

"I smelled her, Edward. I know she is good. Just makes better practice, right?" She said, her tiny frame skipping around a room, arranging flowers in vases and tidying up.

"Well, then. I'll leave."

"Don't do that." Esme pleaded.

"What else can I do besides kill her?" I growled. The door opened.

"Don't startle her. She may have amnesia. It's sketchy, but I think she'll be alright. No sudden movements, she's in shock." Alice ordered.

"I'm going upstairs." Jasper mumbled. He hates being weak.

"We should all be going upstairs. We haven't hunted in weeks! We are sending this poor girl to her grave!" I said while they dragged me downstairs and Jasper pushed against the flow.

"Then you guys go hunt. Esme, Rosalie and I will stay here." Alice said.

"Why?" Emmett asked, a confused look on his face.

"Because we have hearts." Alice glared at me.

"Don't tell me who has a heart and who doesn't! None of us have hearts! They haven't beaten for decades! We are the living dead." I said, my anger boiling over.

"Way to point out the obvious." Alice snapped.

"Are you two done?" Esme asked.

"No!" we said in unison.

I stepped on the landing. The girl was asleep on the couch. She was dirty and her hair still had leaves in it. Her face was angelic. But, the worst part was her scent. The second I hit the landing, I ran. I ran until I found that mountain lion trail. I hunted for hours, staying away from that human.

How could an angelic child be my personal demon? Why does her scent affect me so much? Is there something wrong with me? I stayed out all night to clear my senses. I breathed the untainted air, the fresh air. I had over stuffed myself, but if it helps, then I would do it.

This girl...my demon is...indescribable. She is as beautiful as she is horrifying. Her face and her body is just right. She is like an angel. Her scent scares me. It chases my good side away and only shows my horrible monster side. But who am I to judge that? I _am_ a monster. I always will be. The worst part is, is that we have subjected this innocent child to this life: the monster way of life.

I decided to go back. I knew Esme would be upset if I stay away. Not only that, but I hate being weak. Weakness gets you nowhere.

I walked into the living room. The place reeked of her scent. I took a deep breath. I have to get used to it. Alice was on the couch with her yellow laptop.

"Hey Edward. Have a nice walk?" she said.

"Sure, if you like being tortured by a four year old girls scent. Then, yes. It was very enjoyable." I replied. "Where is she? What are you doing? Is Jasper going to-?"

"She would be Bella for your information. She is upstairs getting a bath with Esme. I am online shopping. I have been for eight hours straight. Jasper is doing OK. I have no clue why her scent affects you more than us."

"I didn't ask that question." I said.

"You were going to."

She appeared at the top of the stairs, her hand was incased in Carlisle's while Esme fussed from behind. Her face was sad and still. Her hair was still damp from her bath. I wanted information, perhaps her mind held the answer to the questions I asked. _Why does your scent haunt me?_

Silence.

I pried deeper into her mind, trying to get past the emptiness. Nothing. I got Alice's, Esme's, and Carlisle's thoughts, but nothing on Bella. Carlisle walked her down until she was right in front of me. I wanted to snap at her, but I restrained.

"Edward, do you know why she won't speak?" Carlisle said softly. I couldn't pick a thing from her mind. Silence.

I shook my head, "I can't read it. Her mind is blocked by something. I get zero thoughts from her."

Suddenly, she reached out and touched my cheek. Her flesh burned on my icicle skin. She pulled her hand back and stared at me.

"You're cold." Bella said in a whisper voice.

* * *

Alice's junk came. No toys...yet. But, there were plenty of clothes. She didn't do anything or say anything more. She sat on the other side of the couch from me, a stuffed lion in her arms. She stared at the TV, but I knew she wasn't actually seeing it. She didn't care for whatever this show was.

Her eyes shifted until she met mine. I saw longing in her eyes. She wanted something, but she never spoke. Nothing came from her mind either. She was a silent person.

"She wants to sit on your lap." Jasper said from where he sat. They had gone hunting recently, so all of our eyes were bright golden.

"Can...can I?" Bella asked hoarsely. I hesitated. On one side, you have an innocent four year old girl who has been put through a tragedy – On the other side, a nearly 100 year old vampire who probably _caused _the tragedy. But her _scent!_ I was hardly breathing.

Her eyes looked hopeful. What makes me anymore special than the rest?

_You're going to let her, so get it over with._ That annoying pixie.

"Fine." I sighed. She crawled across the space of the couch. Her hand hovered for a second over my leg before she climbed up on my lap. Her body was so warm. I could feel her blood pulsing in her veins. It sang. It sang to me, though, and not anyone else. It was _my _blood. She curled into a tight ball and attempted to make herself comfortable on my marble skin. It didn't take long and she was shivering from the cold.

So, Alice resolved the issue at hand by tossing a blanket at my head. "Thank you. That was helpful." All she did was laugh. I removed Bella from my lap so that I could wrap her in the thick blanket. When I set her down, her eyes shot open and she whimpered at me. I delicately wrapped her fragile body and set her on my lap again. It didn't take much longer for her to fall asleep.

"You look so cute together!" Alice said.

"Shut up."

I didn't dare move her. I had Esme fetch me a good book, and I read all night. Alice had her bed set up and all her clothes put away. I got used to her scent. Maybe enough to nearly consider her safe around me.

It will never be safe for Bella. She is only a child.

When she woke up, she took care of her own things. Esme jumped into action, asking her if there is anything she needed. She went to the bathroom and got dressed. She was still a silent heart. A silent mind. Silence.

We made her cereal. That is the extent of our cooking skills for the time being. Esme needed groceries. Carlisle was working. Emmett and Rosalie were going outside to...run around. Whatever works for her: He'll follow, of course. Alice and Jasper were going with Esme. Which left me with Bella.

Bella and I sat on different ends of the couch again. I waited until they left. Alice kept looking at me funny. They were gone, now.

"Bella." I said. Her head turned towards me. "How come you don't speak?" I asked her. She crawled until she was next to me.

"I'm scared." she said. "I feel safe by you."

"Carlisle and Esme and the rest of my family is...ok. Like me." I pointed out. I wouldn't call us safe in anyway.

"I know. I don't want to. I have nothing to say." she said. She pet the lion.

"They think you're sick. With something called amnesia. Amnesia is a condition in which you can't remember anything. You should speak to them, so they know that you're OK." I tried.

"I'm OK." she said.

Somehow, I just knew that she wasn't ok. She just wasn't.

* * *

**Well. Hope you enjoyed that. I'm trying to get this as in character as possible. How am I doing? Should I continue this story?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

_Update! (8/10/10) - I'm just going through and fixing my mistakes. There were a ton of grammatical errors in this chapter that made me cringe! Sorry I made you suffer! _


	2. Yellow Butterflies

**This Love**

**A/N - **_OMG YOU GUYS! 14 REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER?_

_I love you all soooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing! AHHHH! I opened my Hotmail account and I screamed because there were __59__ emails and all of them were from you guys! FOURTEEN! Holy crap! OMG! Well, enough about that. Here is the update._

**A/N #2 - **_BTW, the title of this story is by __The Veronicas__ off their album __Hook me up__._

**Goals – **_I want __**10 (ten)**__ reviews!_

**Disclaimer – **_I do not own Twilight._

**

* * *

**

2. Yellow Butterflies (Meg & Dia)  
_I love walking in the rain, 'cause then no-one knows I'm crying._  
Unknown  
Edward's POV

A soft, almost silent heartbeat is the sound I focus on. It flutters and begins to race. Her eyelids flicker with unseen images. Her legs kick out at unseen forces. Her body tosses and turns, tangling herself in the sheets. She begins to whimper, her perfect mouth twisted in pain. Her eyes jumped open and she let out a scream of bloody murder.

It's been like this since she came here. Is it my fault? "Shhh." I tell her. She scrambled towards me, crying the whole way. "Shhh, Bella. You're safe."

"I want my mommy!" she wailed.

The one thing that money can't buy and she wants it. Her tears soak into my t-shirt. It's not like I care. Seeing her cry is like... impossible to describe. The pain, the pure agony. It takes her five minutes to calm down and fall asleep.

Then, we start the process over again.

* * *

Something changed inside of her. She spoke to someone besides me. She came downstairs fully dressed and the lion tucked under her armpit. She climbed up on the chair next to me.

"Can I have pancakes?" the whole room froze. Emmett dropped his keys in surprise, but caught them before they hit the ground.

"Of course you can!" Esme was smiling. "Anything else?" Bella thought about it while we stared at her in shock.

"Orange juice?"

"Ok!" Esme sounded so pleased that Bella spoke. She seemed to be slowly coming out of shock. The murder was brutal, from what I could tell.

"Look. It's not raining." she said.

"Wow, Bella. Trying to set a record for how many words a silent child can speak?" Emmett said.

"Shut up, Emmett." I said.

"Just saying..."

"My mommy would take me to the park when it wasn't raining." she said, "We danced in the rain. I hate the rain."

Esme set the pancakes down with a sad smile. "I bet dancing in the rain was fun." Bella looked up at the pancakes.

"Rain is cold and wet. It's good for nothing. And dancing is stupid when there's no one there to dance with you."

* * *

Now that Bella was talking, Carlisle was gently trying to get information out of Bella; sort of a therapy thing.

"If you Mom were here, what do you think she would say?" we were all listening. Bella was entertaining in her own way.

"We would talk about yellow butterflies. And I would promise that I will watch for her."

"Why would you watch for her?" Carlisle looked really interested. "And why yellow butterflies?"

"I want her to come home. My mommy loved yellow butterflies the best. She said that I was a yellow butterfly."

"What about your dad?"

"He liked fishies. Fish are yucky."

Emmett laughed silently.

"Fish? So he liked to go fishing?"

"All the time. Why did they have to die?"

"Sometimes...things just happen." I said. How do you explain to a four year old that they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time?

"My mommy was going to catch a butterfly for me. I was going to name her. I - she loved me." her voice broke. A tear slipped down her face. If you have ever been forced to sit and watch someone cry over a tragedy like death, then you know what it's like. It's even worse when you can't cry with them.

"Bella, your mom and dad; they're in heaven. They're watching you right now. They want to see you happy. The angels got lonely, so they got your parents." Esme assured her.

We're not religious. Most religious practices shun out vampires. That kind of makes it harder to practice a religion.

She lifted the lion up to her face. "My daddy won this lion at the fair." she looked at it sadly. "I think I'm tired."

She curled up and was asleep in no time. But, it wouldn't be long before she would wake up screaming again. She should sleep though. Tomorrow was her court case for adoption.

"She needs help. First, she's all 'butterflies'. Then she's all 'lion. Sad.' it's hard to keep things straight with her." Jasper moaned.

"Yellow butterflies, Jasper. They are the best." Emmett said. I didn't want to be a part of their mindless teasing. I got up and walked outside. I heard the thoughts of Alice following me.

"You know, we could raise her and she could have some crazy power and that's why you can't read her mind." she said.

"I just wish she was happy. I hate hearing her scream in terror." I said, frustrated.

"Yeah. Don't we all?" Our conversation followed this way until the breaking dawn appeared. It was only interrupted twice with Bella's screaming. I watch the cloudy day get bright with an unseen rising sun.

"Look." Alice pointed, "A yellow butterfly." Alice reached out and gently caught it.

"I'll ask Esme for a jar." I said. The door opened behind me. I heard the glass clank when Esme set the jar down, her thoughts focused on the long day ahead of us. I let the butterfly go in the jar and closed the lid. Alice had a screw driver.

What a strange little pixie.

Bella was just getting up when we walked inside. I handed her the butterfly. She stared at it, and then a _smile _broke across her face.

* * *

"Custody granted to the Cullens." the crabby old Judge announced. We left and it was slightly happier after that. Bella sat in the back, "I get to stay forever?"

"Yes. Forever." Emmett said, a slight joking tone in his voice. _Ha! Like, as in vampire forever. Sometimes I crack even myself up_. Only _my_ brother could be that . We pulled in the drive and piled out. I carried Bella in.

"I want to play a game." she said. The second we stepped inside, the skies opened and it began pouring.

"What kind of game?" I asked her.

"Doctor." she put her hand on my forehead, "Gosh! You're burning up." I chuckled. Ironically enough, I will never reach the point of 'burning up.'

And so we played doctor. She had the stethoscope in her ears and it was pressed to my chest. I didn't know what she was going to hear; most likely nothing.

"Your heart is healthy. But I think you need a shot anyway!" Bella said. I was covered from head to foot, although not literally, in "Hello Kitty" band-Aids. She held up the fake syringe.

"This won't hurt. I pinky swear!" Bella said. So she "gave" me the shot and put yet another band-Aid over the spot.

"You are one of the best doctors I have ever had!" I said. She smiled again. That makes a total of three today! Not that I was counting…

She climbed up on my lap, "You're the best person I have ever fixed."

And we all laughed, but I could still feel the tension. I set her on the couch next to me so I could start peeling of the band-Aids. I watched her run over to the window. It was still raining, although I shouldn't be surprised.

"Mommy is dancing out there! With the other angels!" she was jumping and pointing. We eyed one another. Her mom wasn't ever coming back. "She says that she's sorry she had to go, but she can't wait to show me heaven."

* * *

"Happy birthday to you." we finished. It was Bella's fifth birthday. It was also sunny. Not the best timing for a sun appearance. Rosalie hasn't spoken yet today. She was extremely upset when we won the custody. She was extremely upset when she was _changed._ And she is still that way today.

Bella liked all her gifts. Her smiles showed it. Her face showed _happiness._ She could maybe be a peaceful heart now. She could be fine; happy even.

And that night, she slept in peace. For once, the girl dreamed happily. Not of murder, but of angels and Yellow Butterflies

* * *

**The next chapter skips two-five years in the future. This is where the humor comes in. :) REVIEW!**

_Update! (8/10/10) With just the Epilogue left to write, I am going through and fixing things up. Gosh I missed back when this story was young and frequently updated._


	3. Wild Child

**This Love**

**A/N** – _Enjoy…_

**Goals – **_I want __**8 (eight) **__reviews._

**Disclaimer – **_I do not own Twilight._

**

* * *

**

3. Wild Child (Enya)

_The law of love could be best understood and learned through little children_  
Mahatma Gandhi

Edward's POV

_Two Years Later_

**

* * *

**

The small patter of feet across the floor. The sound of the unused bathroom door closing. The sound of crayons scratching across the paper. Heart beats and sweet teeth. Tiny fingers and chicken sandwiches. Ah, the wonders of having a human in the house.

But, yet, it wasn't enough. I still see her empty eyes. She no longer screams for the angels to hear, but instead she cries for them to take her too. Is it wrong for me to not want them to ever come near her? Is it wrong for me to say that I love her, and she is only seven?

But I do.

Bella was an extremely smart child. She understands things to an extent; as far as she could, as she was just seven. But, she got things that most children don't understand until their teenage years. I watch her as she plays outside. It's one of those rare sunny days. I sat under a shadow; amazed that she didn't notice I was glowing slightly. I watch her lift something up close to her eyes.

"Ladybug, Ladybug, fly away home! Your house is on fire and your children are all alone!" Bella shouted. My eyes followed the little red ladybug as it flew away.

We had to home school her. When we tried to enroll her in a public kindergarten, she screamed and ran the other direction. Emmett may have implanted a strand of fear in her head with stories of evil teachers and disgusting school lunches. In response, Esme made him the math teacher.

Good thing that we had all been to high school to many times to count.

There it was again, the beautiful lullaby that is her voice.

"Edward, it's hot. I wanna go in now." Her chocolate eyes stare at me with the innocence that comes with children. Her thick eyelashes come down with a blink.

"Ok." I walk in with her. The heads pick up as we walked in. We were teachers, so now we have a new project. "Lesson Planning" was the official name. I had the subject that the program calls Reading. Rosalie taught Science. Alice was currently helping Bella learn cursive, a feat not deemed easy. Jasper had claimed history immediately – it was his favorite subject.

"Hi, Bella! What do you want to do today?" Alice said.

"I wanna color." The house looks like it has been transformed by children. Toys littered the floor, Crayons and picture books took the place of Esme's blueprints, blankies and stuffed rabbits were stationed on the couch for naptime. The cupboards were stuffed with crackers and princess fruit snacks. The garage had tricycles and strollers, chalk and bouncy balls.

Bella had the puppy coloring book and her ninety-six crayon box. She sat on the floor to color.

"I want a puppy." Bella said.

"Good luck with that." Jasper muttered under his breath, reading the 1st grade level social studies book. "As if _we _could get a puppy. We already have a human. Isn't that enough?"

"Shut up." I muttered at him. He grinned my way apologetically. It was hard, for him especially. He doesn't hate Bella – Just disapproves. It bothers all of us, but Jasper and I had it the worst.

Rosalie was giving me that "You're a retard" look. _You're selfish, you do know that people run orphanages for this reason, right? Why didn't we just leave her there? Oh yeah, that's right. You have a crazy infatuation with the human._

I stuck my tongue out at her. _Real mature. _She thought haughtily. "You would know." I answered her. "You're married to the world's biggest five year old."Bella stood up and left upstairs for whatever reason and I grasped at this perfect moment to bring up a tender subject.

"Do you suppose she's ready?" I asked. Alice looked into the future. According to the pixie, Bella would understand.

"For what?" Emmett said.

"The talk. I mean she is-"

"Whoa! Whoa, Whoa, and Whoa." Emmett interrupted. "I may be her math teacher, but there is no way I am talking sex with-"

"Not that talk, you idiot. The 'we are vampires, we come with fangs' talk." Alice explained.

"Shhh." I said, "The last thing we need is her knowing too early."

"We should wait for Carlisle."

"Me?" Carlisle said, coming in early. _What for?_

"We think she may be ready." I said.

"Oh." he said, "Well, go get her." Esme appeared from her office, which is where we relocated her blueprints.

"Doing what?" Esme asked.

"The 'we are vampires' talk." Emmett explained, happy that he wasn't the only oblivious one.

"Great. This makes her permanent." Rosalie muttered.

I ran upstairs to Bella's room, following her scent. I opened the door quietly. Some of the things you can catch Bella doing blow your mind. She was humming and twirling in circles.

"Bella?" I said. She jumped, then tripped and fell over. She stood up, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"You scareded me!" she accused.

"My apologies, Miss. Will you accompany me downstairs? Carlisle's home." she perked up and followed me out the door. Then she begins to guess.

"Is someone here to take me away? I'll never go with them. Did someone die?" she whispered die.

"No. Carlisle just needs to talk to you." she grabbed my hand as we went down the stairs.

"Did Emmett do something? I am not going to help clean up." she said firmly.

"Hey!" Emmett protested from the living room.

"No." I chuckled. We were downstairs, everyone piled on the couch and chairs. I sat between Alice and Emmett, with Bella on my lap.

"Bella." Carlisle started, "We are not human. We are the exact opposite, vampires."

Bella returned the sentence in silence. I winced. She's scared. I knew it.

_Humor? _Jasper's thought were laced with confusion as he tested Bella's emotions. Bella burst out laughing. "Impossible." Bella gasped, "I would be _dead." _Again she whispered "dead".

Carlisle looked confused. "It's true." Bella stopped laughing.

"But… I'm here." she sounded confused. I kept waiting for her to scream. If I could just read her mind! I twirled a lock of her hair round and round, as if I were punching in some secret code that will open up her darkest secrets.

"Yes. Because we drink the blood of animals." Carlisle launched into the whole story of how he changed most of us, with the exception of Alice and Jasper.

"Oh."

_Are you sure that she was ready? _Carlisle thought.

"So, you won't ever hurt me?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say 'never.'" Rosalie said. Neither would I.

"Don't worry, Bella. We will still be the 'Alices' and 'Emmetts', just stronger."

"Well, I think it's cool." Bella said. Of course you would. "I'm hungry." And we are back to square human.

* * *

"Don't let go!" Bella said. I was teaching her to ride on two wheels instead of the strange contraption with 'training wheels'. "What if I fall? Let's just put my training wheels on and forget about it."

"You can do it, Bella!" Alice shouted from the porch.

"WOO!" Emmett shouted. Bella gulped.

"Fine." she said in a tiny voice.

"Ready?" she began peddling and I ran at a humans jogging pace with one hand supporting her. We did it this way for about five feet, then I let go. She peddled by herself for another five feet, then she turned around all by herself.

When she saw me just standing there, her face turned to panic, and then she laughed. "Look! I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"

"Yay! Go Bella!" Esme shouted. She had the camera, and it was flashing away. How is it possible that she could make me feel so human? I laughed freely in exaltation. She was happy. She could ride on a two wheel bicycle!

"I told you! Edward barely even had to help you!" Alice shouted .Bella backpedaled for the brakes, then she climbed off the bike.

"Did'ya watch me? Did ya?" Bella said jumping up and down.

"I got it on film." Esme assured.

Bella ran her tongue over her front teeth. "I think this one is loose!" Bella exclaimed. "I'm gonna go get Carlisle!" she ran up the stairs and in the house.

"Don't the gums usually bleed after you lose a tooth?" Jasper said, shifting his weight nervously.

"Yes. Yes they do." Another thing I know is that the river of blood flows in her. And I can bet you a million dollars that through our perfect facade, we are _dying_ to get a taste.

* * *

**The Tooth fairy is coming for Bella! TEE HEE! I thought this chapter was super fluffy.**

**My favorite line in this chapter is... **

"**I may be her math teacher, but there is no way I am talking sex with-" (Emmett.)**

**HAHA!**

_Update (8/10/10) If you are reading this update, then you just read the new and improved first 3 chapters of "This Love" LUCKY! :D _


	4. Promise

**This Love**

**A/N** – _You only have 17 more chapters to read! Just looking on the Brightside…_

**Goals – **_Let's try for __**7 (seven) **__awesome reviews!_

**Disclaimer – **_I do not own Twilight._

**

* * *

**

4. Promise (Vanessa Hudgens)

_If you are cold at night, let the promise of my love cover you like a warm blanket_

**Matthew White**

Edward's POV

**

* * *

**

Bella was happy now, a fact that pleased me to the ends of the Earth. At the same time, I was worried and anxious. Any minute, she could snap. It's like a ticking bomb, just waiting to explode and start everything on fire. The death of her parents looms over the household, just waiting to attack. It's a shadow, and everyone knows that you can't escape your shadow.

"You look sad." she said, her brown eyes instantly melting my heart.

"I'm just thinking." I told her softly. I ran my icicle fingers through her soft hair. The smell of strawberries greeted my nose.

"Let's go outside." she said. The sun broke through the clouds suddenly. I would sparkle. Even though we had told her, I didn't think that she fully understood what we were. How dangerous we were. How a single drop of blood, could send her to her grave.

"Not today." I sighed. She sighed back and turned the TV on. She flipped through channels, and then landed on the Disney Channel. She settled in to watch some insidious show about a teenage pop star in disguise.

Jasper walked in nervously. He still wasn't used to her blood. Bella didn't understand what he wanted from her. Jasper was a mystery to Bella. One minute, he could be completely fine. A swish of her hair and nothing is fine anymore.

He sighed at the TV. _Pointless children's shows. Full of stupidity and false happiness. No one's life is that great. _I sighed right back at him, earning myself a glare.

_Your eyes are dark. _He pointed out. I raised my eyes to the ceiling, then to the floor; our little signal for nodding. When in crowded places, such as a high school cafeteria, signals come in handy.

_Hunting, tonight?_ He asked. What about Bella? I pointed at her. She didn't notice; her attention was on the TV.

_Rosalie, Alice and Emmett will babysit. They went four days ago. Alice and Rose will keep Emmett in check. You don't want to hurt her, do you? _I sighed. I hated when we hunted. We usually leave during the night and get back by morning, but at the moment, we couldn't do that. Carlisle's schedule at the hospital had changed. He now worked night shift, from 11:00 PM to 8:00 AM.

I sighed again, before calling everyone to the living room in a quiet voice. They joined quickly. Alice already knew what was happening. _She's gonna throw a fit… _Her warning was complete with a vision of Bella crying. Great.

"Bella, we have to go, just Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and I." I said. She looked at me for the longest time.

"Why?" she complained.

"Just for a little while. I promise I'll be back by morning." I persuaded.

"No." she said, dragging the word out to be five syllables long. "I don't want you to leave."

"Alice, Emmett and Rosalie will be here. No problems." I told her. I stood up and she followed. "There's pizza in the freezer for supper. Just watch a movie until she falls asleep." I instructed. You couldn't blame me for worrying. I was leaving my reason for existence with a an immature dork and a self-centered bitch. Alice was the only one I trusted.

"No. You can't go. Please!" she begged, clutching my leg. I crouched down in front of her.

"Bella, I _have _to go. I'm not leaving forever. I'll be here when you wake up. I pinky swear." I hugged her quickly, although it was breaking my heart to leave her in this state of despair, I had to go.

"I'll go too!" she said. Tears started forming in her eyes. Jasper sighed impatiently. _Just tell her how it is. She'll get over it. With her attention span she'll be over it in just five minutes. _

"Bella, this is one thing you can't come with. It's a 'just us' thing." Bella tossed herself on the ground and begin sobbing.

"I-i-i… don't leave me..." she said, nearly incoherently.

I stood in the open doorway, torn between staying and leaving. "Separation anxiety is common in young children, she'll be fine." Carlisle assured. I hugged her again, and painfully left. If I would have known, I would have waited. I still could wait. But, something about Jasper's death grip on my arm told me that I wasn't getting out of this.

* * *

**Alice**

Bella was still sobbing. We sat watching her cry. This was getting annoying. "Bella." I patted my lap and she scooted over and climbed on my lap "He'll be back." I assured her gently.

"I want him home." she demanded. Rosalie rolled her eyes. I shot her a look, which I hoped it said 'Shut up now'.

She went back to reading her magazine.

"Quit fussing now. We'll make pizza, put in a movie, and Edward will be home before you know it." I smiled at my genius plan.

Edward had better not leave while she is awake ever again.

"Okay." she agreed, climbing off my lap. I followed her into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and a grabbed a 7-UP can. I know pop isn't healthy – actually, Edward knew, and he told me – but she had just cried for a half an hour. What harm will it do? We made our way in the living room – after I preheated the oven, of course. We were almost to the couch when the vision hit me… _Soda covered everything, Rosalie yells, Bella cries…_

That's when Bella dropped that fateful can of soda.

She dropped it right in front of Rosalie.

Shit.

The pop can exploded – as expected – and pop covered everything. Our clothes, the wall, the ceiling, the furniture. How did it get on the ceiling?

Rosalie screamed, wiping soda off of her pristine cheeks. "You idiot! You clumsy idiot! You got sticky human crap in my hair! In. My. Hair."

"Cool it, Rose." I snapped.

"Ha. 'Cool it'. Our skin is cold..." Emmett waited. "Oh, come on! That was funny."

"Now I have to take a shower. You clumsy good-for-nothing human." Rosalie snapped at Bella. Bella began tearing up immediately. She sniffled.

"I can take a shower with you and make it more worthwhile…" Emmett suggested to Rose. I glared at him.

"There are children in the house." I hissed. "Have some discretion."

"It was an accident." Bella said quietly. I sighed. A seven year old girl. And this 90 some-odd year old vampire is screaming at her about "sticky human crap" being in her hair.

"She's seven; you're over 90, Rosalie. Grow up." I picked up Bella. Time for a bath. Great.

* * *

**Alice**

"Why does Rosalie hate me?" Bella asked quietly.

"I hope your listening, Rose." I muttered too quickly for Bella to pick up on. "She doesn't exactly hate you. I think she's jealous." I continued the lengthy process of getting Bella ready for bed. I handed her the princess toothbrush and toothpaste.

"She was being really mean to me. I don't like her either." Bella stated.

"Silly girl." I said. "Girls like her are insecure. Kill her with kindness."

"I can't kill her! Especially with kindness! That's just dumb." Bella said. She began brushing her teeth. The whole process looks painful to me. Note to self: I should try that sometime, being as I don't have human memories.

"No, silly goose. You're not going to physically kill her, you're just going to be nice to her, and maybe she will be nice back." She spat a concoction of toothpaste and saliva out and thought about my reasoning.

"No. She won't ever like me." She decided. I followed her back into her room. She climbed up in the purple bed. "She's just… not a nice person. People like her are silly." I piled the covers up over her body, causing her to giggle. "That tickles!" I laughed with her.

"Go to sleep. In the morning, Edward will be here." Her face brightened up like the sun rising. "And you can have pancakes."

"Alice, I love him. He's the most bestest thing ever! I love him." Her eyes closed and her breathing began to even out. _If only she knew of the future I saw._

* * *

_Edward_

I walked inside the quiet house. It was eight o'clock. She's most likely awake eating breakfast. I opened the door, all the while Carlisle was just arriving from work, and Jasper was already inside. The first thing that hit me was Rose's thoughts. _That little 'angel' of yours got pop in my hair! Stupid child._ Pop in her hair? Who let her have pop in the first place? _Sorry, Edward. _Alice. Go figure.

The second I stepped across the threshold, a tiny brunette child threw herself at me. I smiled happily now that I have someone to greet me happily when I arrive home. I hugged her back, chuckling quietly.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" she said, "Don't go anywhere anymore!" she begged. Unfortunately, I couldn't guarantee that.

"Go get dressed for the day, dear." Esme said. I walked into the kitchen were Rosalie glared at the wall. Alice hugged me quickly, and then turned away. She was translating her favorite songs into Hebrew; She was hiding something.

"What's this I hear about...pop in someone's...hair?" I asked. Rosalie exploded.

"For some reason, we may never know why, Alice let Bella carry the pop can. And guess who dropped it? Right in front of me! It exploded, which wasn't the most fun experience I have had in a long time. Right in front of me! All over my hair and now, its sticky." she complained. It was silence for a second, then Emmett and I busted out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Rosalie shrieked. She stood up and slapped Emmett on top of his head.

"Ouch, Rose, I know it's not funny…" he muttered. Man, Rosalie had him whipped into the perfect slave.

Bella skipped in, all smiles. "I missed you." she said, burying her face in my shirt. Esme walked in.

"Bella? Want to go shopping?" She suggested, already forming grocery lists and mental post its in her head. Alice immediately perked up.

"Shopping?" Bella groaned. Esme nodded, spouting a list of things she needed as though any of us cared. "Do I have a choice?" Bella asked.

"Nope!" Alice said. Bella slumped off my lap and followed Esme to the coat room. Alice glanced at me, unveiling her thoughts.

"She said that she loves you last night." Alice grinned, a slight twinkle in her eyes.

I sighed, "She's seven years old. I'm just a big brother to her. It won't end up as 'love'. A monster cannot love its prey." I contradicted her. But, still, even though it was morally and ethically and statistically wrong, I was pleased. My un-beating heart swelled up with happiness and love. She loves me.

* * *

**YAY! Update = complete! Now press the button and leave me a review! **

_Update (8/10/10) Hello! Hope you are enjoying my story. Thank you for taking the time to read this, it really does mean a lot. _


	5. White Horse

This Love

**A/N** – ahh…. How I love angst-y chapters.

**Goals – **I want **10 (ten) **reviews.

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Twilight.

**

* * *

**

5. White Horse (Taylor Swift)

_When they came closer, they saw that the house was made of bread, and the roof was made of cake and the windows of sparkling sugar.  
_**The Brothers Grimm**  
_Hansel and Gretel  
__  
_Edward's POV

**

* * *

**

"Oh no." Alice whimpered, her eyes glazed and in the future.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked. I was barely listening, until a thought of Alice's caught my attention. _Edward's gonna be pissed._

"And why would I be pissed?" I said; everyone's eyes flitted to my face. Her vision hit me like a ton of bricks. I saw it. I must prevent it.

_It's too late, Edward. It's going to happen._ I growled. I would let it! I wouldn't! She can't get hurt. "Edward? Are you in the living room?" I heard her voice float from the top of the stairwell.

I ran to the stairs, practically flying there. I skidded to a stop. _Too late... _Alice's thought echoed in my mind.

It all happened very quickly after that. One foot moved to fast for the other foot. They stumbled over each other and her hands flew out to catch herself. I lunged, as if I could catch her before she hit the ground. I was too late

I heard her bone crack. I heard her head make a sickening thump against the stairs. I heard her scream out in pain and terror. I could feel the fear in the room.

I could smell her blood.

Her body flopped the way down the rest of the stairs. Thoughts panicked, gasps of horror echoed. Her forehead was covered with blood. I turned in the last second and slammed my body into Jasper. He snarled and snapped. I could barely hold my own control. My stomach twisted and turned, bringing back some long-lost human memory; nausea.

Her scent lingered, stronger than ever before. "Carlisle." I growled, "Get Bella out of here!" He began shouting instructions to everyone, but they barely listened. Their entire attention was given to the blood pooling beneath my angels head. She was unconscious. In a split second, Rosalie lunged. Emmett caught her around the waist.

"Go! GO!" Alice screeched pushing on my body, which was holding back an uncontrollable Jasper. I pushed him towards the door.

"Out of the way." he growled at me lowly. Then he did something even more shocking. He bit me. I pushed him through the door, ignoring the sting of the venom. They second the untainted air touched our lips, our minds cleared.

The little monster retreated to the corner of our minds. "Why didn't I see this earlier?" Alice moaned. Jasper was shaking where he stood I listened to Carlisle's thoughts while Esme paced by the front door.

_Broken arm, concussion? Maybe; she does need stitches. _Carlisle thought.

A single drop of blood, just one spilled, and that was all it would take. One drop.

* * *

"It's not natural for the predator to love the prey." I repeated. Alice looked at me exasperated.

"I've got one depressed vampire already, I don't need another one!" she snapped. Jasper moped past her. "Sorry." he muttered.

"You don't have to apologize; this was no one's fault." Alice soothed. "Although, it would be helpful if at least _one_ of you could be looking on the bright side."

"Sorry." Jasper muttered again.

Alice sighed, "I don't really care if it's not natural. I saw what I saw." she said defiantly. She pushed her vision into my mind again. There she stood, Bella, older, eighteen; maybe nineteen, with red eyes. She was one of us. _Never. _I would not allow it.

"It's not going to happen. I'll decide against it." I said.

"Ha! But Bella has to decide against it, too. And she looooveeee's you." she drawled love out in a way that made me want to snap her little neck. Jasper watched me, his face a mixture of distrust and anger.

I ignored him "She's seven; once again, brotherly/sisterly love." I pointed out.

"Ew; isn't that incest?" Emmett said. My anger boiled over, I never really had control of that emotion. I lunged at him and tackled him to the floor. We landed on the coffee table and it was crushed to splinters beneath our weight. He growled and punched me. Idiot. I stood up, shaking wood splinters off, just as Esme and Carlisle came on the scene.

"We leave you alone for five minutes, and you act like nomadic animals!" Esme screeched, "How many times have I had to replace that coffee table because of your mindless bickering over nonsense?" she chided.

"It was Edward's fault." Rose muttered.

Esme stomped away muttering about coffee tables and murder. What a scary combination. I stared at Carlisle, thirsty for news. What was the outcome? Just a few cuts and bruises? Brain damage?

"She'll be fine. She's sleeping right now. She has a broken arm and stitches on her forehead. No rough play or they could open up and bleed." Carlisle filled me in. I breathed a sigh of relief. _She'll be fine._

"We should leave." I said after a few minutes of silence. Alice scoffed at my statement. Her face turned cross.

"Now's not the time to be masochistic. You've got to stay with her. You'll be disappointed in the outcome. Neither of you can survive without the other." she said. She rolled her eyes, "You would just make a mistake."

"Well, let's look into that. _Rapunzal, Cinderella, Snow White, Hansel and Gretel! _What do they all have in common? MONSTERS!" I yelled. They flinched. "Don't you get it? Bella is the Rapunzal and the Snow White. I'm the fire breathing dragon, or the ogre. The murderer. Name one fairy tale where the princess goes for the enemy."

"_Beauty and the Beast. _Bell goes for the Beast!" Rosalie said.

"Not helping, Rose." I said.

"Well, she did." Rose said, rolling her eyes at me.

"But, in the end of that fairy tale, the beast turns into a handsome prince. And they lived happily ever after. I can't give her a happily ever after." I said glumly.

"Just change her. Like in _Shrek!_ They both ended up Ogres in the end!" Emmett said logically, pleased with his reasoning.

"Yes, true. But, think about it really hard. She's seven. If I leave, she could get married, have children. She could have her happily ever after. I don't want her to become one of the undead. I don't want her to die because of what we are." I said. I can't let her die. Ever. I promise to keep her alive, even if it means leaving.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Alice said.

"Are any of you actually happy? Changing her is like murdering her!" I said.

"She is dying right now. Every second, she gets closer to death." Carlisle said. _You need to stay, not just for Bella, but for all of us. The family isn't complete without you. It never would be complete._

"That's how it's supposed to be! She's supposed to die happy." I said, sighing in exasperation.

That's how it's supposed to be.

"A little bird once told me that you're never happy until you are with your true soul mate. I see the way you look at her. It's more than just brotherly/sisterly incest." Alice said. _Haha. Incest._

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE INCEST!" I roared. The room was silent, then a single, solitary cry from upstairs told me that she was awake.

"I got it." I sighed. I made my way up the stairs. The same ones she tripped on. The same ones I, and the rest of us (minus Carlisle), nearly murdered her on. When I entered her room, she was groggy; and staring at her arm in confusion.

"Bella, you tripped down the stairs. You broke your right arm and you have stitches on your forehead." she reached up and touched the band-aid. My monster sprang with the drop of blood that oozed out when Bella put pressure on the cut. I held it back, even though my mouth was pooled with venom.

She winced in pain. "Owie." was all she said. I crossed the room and hugged her. I begin humming a composition I had come up with. "What song is that?" she asked in a tiny voice. I thought about it.

"Just a song I'm writing." I said vaguely; I didn't have a name for it, and I was hoping she wouldn't ask what I named it.

"What's it called?" Of course. I thought deeply about it. What had inspired the song? _You're going to call it 'Bella's Lullaby.' _Alice thought towards me. I liked it.

"Bella's Lullaby." I whispered. She smiled.

"Edward, tell me a story." Oh, Boy.

"Once upon a time..."

**

* * *

**

**YAY! Ch. 5 is finished! HURRAH!**

**REVIEW SO I WILL UPDATE FASTER!**

_Update: (8/11/10) Hello! :D This chapter was such a tangent…_


	6. Misguided Ghosts

**This Love**

**A/N** – _Hello dearies! Another captivating chapter. _

**Goals – **_I would love it if I receive __**15 (fifteen) **__Reviews!_

**Disclaimer – **_I do not own Twilight._

**

* * *

**

6. Misguided Ghosts (Paramore)

_Ever had a relationship end in such a way that you never saw it coming, but it was as if an avalanche had hit you, or a firestorm had swept over you, leaving your charred body waiting for the next breeze to blow it into a little drift of ashes?_

– Unknown

Edward's POV

**

* * *

**

"So… If this princess Bella fell in love with the mystical prince Edmund, does that mean I get fall in love with you?" Bella asked. I laughed. I guess my story was not so subtle.

"Yes, no doubt about it. Princesses can have their pick of the lot." I sighed. "Bella, go to sleep, my princess."

"But… what if I have a nightmare? What if you leave? What if a monster comes out of my closet and...and – " she stared at the closet with hatred.

"Bella, there are no monsters in your closet..." at least I don't think so. Who knows, Emmett could be hiding in there...

"I know, but I saw on this one movie on TV, there was this girl and she got pulled under the bed and she was eaten by this giant monster with red eyes and green teeth!" Bella shrieked. I stroked her hair, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Bella, when did you watch that movie?"

"Emmett showed it to me, and he said that it was a comedidie, or something like that." Bella whispered. _Sorry..._ Emmett trailed off..

"Well, don't listen to Emmett anymore." I murmured.

"Oh, I know that. But I think that he's funny. He said that he's a comededine, no, a cemdyian. Which is a funny person. I think." She giggled.

_Apparently, I am now a cemdyian..._ Emmett burst out laughing.

"A comedian." I corrected her gently. "Now go to sleep, my Bella." I whispered. I watched her eyes slowly drip into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I walked down the stairs that morning, a bit more cheerful than usual. In the kitchen, Bella sat in between an enthusiastic Emmett and a bored Rosalie. Rosalie had started to warm up to Bella when she was introduced to the world of 'Playing House'. Bella waved at me, her fingers were sticky with syrup. She was drinking from her milk. "Good Morning, Edward. Guess what! Emmett's gonna teach me foopball!"

"Football, Bella, foo_**T**_ball!" Emmett seemed annoyed as he stressed the letter 't'.

"Really, you think that's a good idea?" I asked.

"Why not? She needs to know!" Emmett defended himself and his decisions.

"Guess what? Thunder storm starting at six forty-five! You know what that means!" Alice trilled, her voice light and teasing, but still excited. Baseball. "Carlisle's in, how bout you guys?"

Jasper nodded.

"BASEBALL! Forget football, Bella! Baseball is much more entertaining. Way more interesting. I'm in, for sure!" Emmett was over enthusiastic.

"I'm in!" Bella repeated, and then she turned to me, "What's baseball?" Emmett sighed and launched into a description. I'm sure Bella wasn't actually listening, though.

"Edward, Rosalie, Esme?" Alice asked.

"I'm in." I said, though I was nervous for Bella. This would be the first time I fully reveal myself.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." "I'll play."

"Yeah! Full team! Up top, Bella!" Emmett said. Bella high-fived him. "Now, down low!" Bella went to high five him, but he moved his hand. "Too slow!"

"Emmett." Bella complained.

"Knock it off." I said, looking at him like he was the seven year old. _Whatever, Eddie boy, you're just jealous she's spending time with me._ I growled, too low for Bella to hear.

"I'm all sticky." Bella complained. Esme washed off her arms, fingers, and her face with a washcloth. It was undeniable. Esme loved having Bella around. She loved mothering.

"Bella, what do you want to do today?" Alice asked.

"I wanna… I want to ride my bike maybe. Or play a game. I don't know. What do you want to do today?" Bella giggled. "But, I don't want to do anything boring. No homework, please!"

"It's your choice Bella." Alice said teasingly.

"No shopping!" she commanded.

Alice laughed, "Okay, not today! But we'll go tomorrow...for certain!" Alice smiled widely, showing all of her teeth. Bella giggled.

"No we won't. I can grantee it!" Bella said matter-factly.

"You mean guarantee?" Esme asked.

"Yeah that word." Bella said, annoyed at that. "Oh, I wanna color! Edward, you'll color with me, won't ya?"

How could I say no?

* * *

CRACK! The bat swiftly connected with the ball Alice had pitched. Rosalie radiated grace when she hit. The ball whizzed by my body. I could feel the air rush with the balls speed. I ran after it, my own feet barely touching the ground.

I threw it with exact precision, knowing where Esme's hand would be and just the speed I would need to throw it at. "Rosie's out! Rosie's out!" Bella cheered. She had been overly excited since Emmett hit first.

I walked out of the woods and smirked at Rosalie's sour expression.

"Come on, babe. It's just a game! Don't be a sore loser." Emmett pleaded.

"Shut up!" Rosalie shouted. Alice was doubled over laughing.

"Your one to talk, Emmett. You take first prize when it comes to sore losers." Emmett scowled at Alice. It's all fun in games until you insult Emmett.

"I am not a sore loser!" Emmett pouted.

"Sure you're not… Must we bring up that time you dared bet against Alice?" Jasper joined in the argument.

"Good times… Good times…" Rosalie grinned at her childish mate.

"STOP!" Alice shouted. We looked at her. _Nomads, I can't see if they're thirsty or not. But they want to play!_

I growled and raced to Bella's side. "What's happening, why do we have to stop?" Bella whined, completely oblivious to the danger heading this way.

"We have to leave. Now." I picked her up swiftly.

"No. It's too late." Carlisle murmured.

I sighed. "Stay behind me."

They walked out slowly; hesitant with little confidence. They gained their confidence as they gauged our defensive stature, realizing that we wouldn't attack, just defend. They walked forward; The feline-like female sauntered foreword like a prowling cat. They were not thirsty, their crimson eyes shifting nervously, acute to their surroundings.

"Hello. I am Laurent. This is James and Victoria."

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family." Carlisle said confidently. Confidence was never a problem with Carlisle.

"Oh, well, can you use three more...?" Bella choose that moment to peer out from behind my legs. James nudged Laurent, watching her curiously. _Who is that?_ His thoughts lingered on the age of the Immortal Children. Laurent spoke, he was obviously the talker of the group, but James was the leader. "Hang on. She's a bit small...isn't she? You surely didn't create an Immortal Child?" Laurent was taken aback by the discovery of Bella.

James took a deep breath. "Human." he whispered.

"She's with us!" I growled, positioning myself between Bella and them.

"Hi, I'm Bella – "

"Shh." Carlisle hissed. "I think it's at best that you leave now."

Laurent nodded, "I can see that we are no longer welcome. James." James glanced at him, then left, only glancing back at me once.

"Get Bella out of here." Carlisle said lowly.

"Why? Are they bad people? Do they need a time out?" Bella questioned. I tried to smile at her but it was too forced to bring comfort to her eyes.

* * *

The next day passed without much happening until the very end of the day, when Bella finished supper.

"When can we play baseball again? I thought it was cool. It was cool, wasn't it? And Carlisle should put that Lauren guy –"

"Laurent." Carlisle corrected.

"Yeah, that guy; you should put him in a time out. He called me short! I'm the tallest seven year old ever!"

"Yes, you are. You tell him, Bella." Alice paused, swiftly searching the future for the umpteenth time. "I think everything will be ok." She admitted. She doubted it, but the future showed nothing. Strange for nomads, especially a tracker, like James.

"Are you done, Bella?" Bella nodded. Alice took her plate and flitted into the kitchen. I heard her gasp, then the plate dropped to the floor, the sound of shattering glass.

"Alice?" Jasper jumped up, and we followed him in the kitchen.

"Volturi. They're telling the Volturi!" Alice whispered.

"When?" Jasper demanded. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Do you know when?"

"They've...They've." here eyes were far away, seeing something that we couldn't. Well, I could. But, it wasn't making sense. They were deliberating what the best way to handle this was.

"What's happening?" Bella asked. Suddenly, the future snapped in place.

"What Alice? What's happening?" Jasper insisted.

"They're coming." she looked up, her eyes back to the present, "The Volturi knows. They see this as a threat to our existence. They'll be here in the morning." I hissed long and low. Bella looked at me in fear.

"Run or Fight?" Emmett asked. Rosalie hissed at his enthusiasm to fight.

"We shouldn't do either, or at least not fight until we know we need to. The Volturi would find us with Demetri." Carlisle reasoned.

"We can't stay here!" I yelled. Bella covered her ears; her eyes were flicking from me to Alice to Carlisle in confusion.

"There isn't anything else we can do." Carlisle sighed.

"I'm tired, Edward." Bella whispered. I looked into her fear filled eyes. "Everything will be okay." She tried to ensure us.

"Yes." I lied, "I'll keep you safe." And I knew I wasn't lying when I said that. I lay with her warm body curled into a ball, her shape fitted to my stomach. I breathed her scent in, desperate, as though I was afraid this would be the last time. She stirred in her sleep.

"Time out, Lauren!" she mumbled.

I chuckled silently; a huge grin stretching across my features. I awaited for the morning. Alice walked in and awoke Bella promptly at 6:00 am. She mumbled and refused to get up, so I just carried her sleeping body wrapped in a blanket. Alice led us into a clearing, the branches forming a canopy over us. Carlisle took place the natural leader.

The Volturi stepped out one by one, then Aro moved forward. "Ah, Carlisle! My dear friend. I see our dear Alice has been warned of our visit?"

"It would seem so, Aro." Carlisle said, showing friendliness and politeness, as did Aro.

"Yes. Well, you see, it has come to our attention that a _seven _year old knows of our existence. You can see where our problem with this is. We cannot trust her to keep it a secret. Care to explain what inspired you to tell such a young child of us?"

"We adopted Bella when she was four years old. She's been with us since. We deemed she was mature enough, and we planned on telling her, she understands. Her communication with the outside world is far and few between. " Carlisle explained; his thoughts turned amused. "She has an aversion to Elementary school." Aro moved forward and grasped Carlisle's hand; he, too chuckled at the vision of Bella kicking the preschool teacher in the shin and screaming.

"What is the child's name?" Aro asked; genuine curiosity on his face.

"Bella." I spoke, showing hostility, coldness, and unwelcome in the voice.

"This would be her?" he gestured to Bella, who was now awake and peeking over the edge of my iron grasp at Aro and the rest of them. "You don't mind if I..." he trailed off. I walked foreword and Aro reached out with his hand. He held Bella's arm for a second.

"Mmm. Interesting. Interesting!" Aro murmured; I pondered what he found interesting about the darkness that had greeted him. "I cannot see into her mind! She must have a power of some sort. I wonder...Jane?"

"No." I growled, low and deadly. Bella didn't take notice to my anger. She was too groggy with sleep.

Jane smiled sweetly, so I knew she was working her power. Her face was shocked, and then she concentrated, frowning at Bella's lack of response.

"Interesting indeed!" Aro mused.

"Aro, the child knows too much!" Caius hissed.

"Yes. Such waste. She is untrustworthy. She could let something slip...I'm afraid we have to kill her." Aro sighed. "Such waste."

"No." I shook my head. It was ending all too soon. "No. No. No. No. NO!" Bella jumped at my voice.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked; she whimpered, moving away from Aro, assuming he was the threat that was causing my anger and grief.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Alice flitted over, her eyes were torn, and pain was obvious.

"Wait! Do not despair! It seems that I have an idea. Young Bella has potential! Perhaps, we could compromise!" Aro suggested.

"Aro." Caius hissed; his thoughts impatient and disapproving. Marcus sighed in boredom – If he had seen one compromise, he had seen them all.

"Yes… Perhaps, Edward, if we can take the girl, we may not have to kill her after all!" Aro seemed enthusiastic.

"What would you want with her?" I snapped.

"She has such potential, great power. What a waste to kill her… Waste. We would raise her in Volturi and she would become a part of the guard when she becomes old enough." Aro mused silently about her age at which she would be changed. _Thirteen..._

"No younger than eighteen!" I said, shocked he would consider creating that young. He only did that twice, both times to numerous years of training before they were under control. Why not seventeen? Before Bella, Carlisle and Esme always pondered over my depression - they blamed it on the age I was changed.

"Alright, our terms; we get the girl, or the girl dies."

"Make your decision, Edward. Either she comes with us, or we kill her." Caius sneered, silently hoping I would choose to fight them. I briefly considered it, but the vision Alice had of us all dying called for a change of mind.

I sighed. "Bella, you have to go with them." fear flitted through her eyes. We were instantly surrounded by the rest of the family, Emmett's expression a foreign, serious expression as he silently grieved for his little sister. Esme's eyes were wide with sadness and swimming with invisible tears. Rosalie pouted angrily as she mused about how long it would take the family to grieve. Jasper's respect for the Volturi took a hit.

"Goodbye, Bella." she was hugged and kissed. She was confused. I was the last one to bid my goodbye.

"I love you, Isabella. I love you so much." I kissed her cheek lightly. "Goodbye." I whispered, my heart shattering the second the words left my mouth.

"Wait –" Bella started, finally catching on.

"Come quickly, Bella. Marcus is impatient." Aro said. The second his cold fingers pried her from me, she begin screaming at the top of her lungs.

"EDWARD! NO! EDWARD! HELP!" She fought against Aro, but he made nothing of it - even as Bella kicked him in the face. I watched as they walked away. Aro stopped, turning to face us once more.

"Alice, Edward? Either of you wish to come join our army?" he offered over Bella's screaming.

"ALICE! EMMETT! HELP! ESME! NO!" Bella fought and kicked.

"Never." Alice chocked out through her dry sobs. "I won't join." she said, she turned her chin up defiantly. Her decision was fueled by hatred and disgust for the Volturi's way of life and deep love for Jasper - she would never spend more than a few days away from him.

"I agree with Alice." I said monotonously.

"Mmm. Maybe another time." Aro mused, his thoughts elsewhere. "Goodbye!"

"EDWARD! NO! HELP!" her screams echoed throughout the woods until they disappeared into the horizon.

_Life._

_Love._

_Meaning._

_Over..._

* * *

When I said that the plot was going to change...I meant it. Hope you liked it, please review!

_Update (8/11/10) Wow… I am evil. :) _

_Update (8/25/10) I had a major typo! I said that Carlilse had kicked the preschool teacher when it was BELLA who had kicked the teacher. LOL. I may have to write a humorous one-shot about that. _


	7. Everything Back But You

**This Love**

**A/N** – _Hi. Another dramatic chapter. :)_

**Goals** – _Let's try for __**6 (six) **__reviews_

**Disclaimer** – _I do not own Twilight._

* * *

7. Everything Back But You (Avril Lavigne)

_Love is never lost. If not reciprocated, It will flow back and soften and purify the heart._

**Washington Irving**

Edward's POV

_10 years later..._

* * *

My ring tone blared through the little speaker for the umpteenth time. I pressed ignore and continued my walk through the woods. That's all I have been doing. Walking. That's all. My ring tone blared again.

This is the seventeenth call from Alice In the past five minutes. I sighed. Something must have gone wrong. I flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Edward! You need to come home! Right now!" Alice shouted. This was to be expected. I sighed.

"Is someone hurt?"

"No, But you reall – "

"Is someone who could be a potential threat to the family coming?"

"No, well, kinda b-"

"Did you have a vision that is threatening the safety of one or more of the family members?"

"Not exactly! Edward, you are being an ass! Now listen to me!"

I sighed.

"Okay, so, listen. You know how Seattle is having those newborn vampire problems? We don't need to get involved anymore… the Volturi is coming to sort it all out…"

"And this affects me how…" I asked.

"They're bringing Bella for reasons unknown."

My world froze.

Then it unfroze and started moving really fast. I abandoned my phone and raced home. I began pacing in the living room. "You're sure?" I asked again. She would be seventeen now. She would be my age…

Alice nodded and showed me the vision for the billionth time. "I'm positive that's her."

She was breathtaking…

"So what if she is? What are you going to do Edward, just show up and be like 'Oh, Aro, hi! I was just in the neighborhood and I decided to drop in and remind Bella of my existence.' Yeah... That will blow over real well." Rosalie snarled.

Alice glared at Rose. "Edward doesn't have to go anywhere. If I'm correct, Bella's decisions will lead her here."

* * *

_Bella_

"Bella, Darling, why don't you go and... wander around. This could get messy." I nodded at Aro. He smiled, and disappeared with the rest of the Volturi. I began wandering, not even sure which way I was going. I sighed, trying to make some noise in the too quiet woods. Ahead of me, the trees began thinning, and soon I found myself in a clearing.

And there it sat. A big white mansion that was lovely and _huge_. And even though I was pretty sure I had never been here before, the place looked so familiar.

Then, it hit me. I had once had a dream about this place. It was when I was much younger and learning how to ride a bike. I had just brushed the dream off as a fantasy about a real family instead of the lies I was living with the Volturi.

I heard the sound of yelling voices; an argument. The sound of something crashing reverberated around the clearing. I smiled to myself. People lived here! Granted they were angry people, but something told me that my dreams of this house were not coincidences. I ran up to the front door; wait a second. I came to a halt hand poised over the doorbell. _What am I doing?_ Am I seriously going to knock on a random person's door just because I had seen the house in a _dream_?

They could be rapists! They could be murderous! They could be llama enthusiasts!

I was about to walk away when the door burst open. A tall bronze haired person was standing In front of me with an extremely angry expression on his face.

"I - I'm sorry! I was just- Your house looked familiar and - Sorry to bother you." I stuttered. His expression suddenly melted into one of shock.

"Bella?" he whispered. Suddenly there were six other people behind him.

"Um, do i know you from somewhere?" I asked.

* * *

"This is impossible!" I marveled at a picture of me in a football helmet that was far too big for me. The caption read _Emmett trying to teach Bella football. June 13, 1992._

"Yes." Esme murmured. She had been so happy to see me. They all were, even Rosalie, whom I have inferred didn't like me much. "And there you are, riding bike for the first time; you were only seven."

"They look on your face when you realized that Edward had let go was hilarious; priceless moment." Emmett laughed.

"I remember." I said, touching the picture. I couldn't believe it was real.

"You do?" Edward said. He hadn't left my side since I arrived. You'd think that he loved me from the look on his face.

"Well, I've had dreams about it. I just can't believe that I have a real family. I'd thought that I had always been with them vampires." I made a face. I'd have to be getting back to Aro soon. I wanted to stay here.

"Are they awful?" Alice whispered, her face shadowed with guilt.

"Awful to me? No. They're too nice for what they are. Cold and ruthless and just plain terrible. Killing people what did no harm to them. It's slaughter after slaughter. All I hear is screaming of innocent people." It had grown uncomfortable. That's when I realized what I had just said.

"No, no, no! Not you guys." They looked un-assured. "They live in a dark and damask place under the streets of Italy. They are true vampires. If it weren't for your abnormal beauty, I would think of you as real people."

Emmett broke the silence, "Awww, thank you Bella, your too kind." God bless him and his five year old manor.

"Goodness, I can't even start to think about the terror you must have felt as a seven year old child living in that, excuse my language, hell hole." Esme said. She looked mad; which was unusually amusing.

"Want to see your old room Bella?" Alice asked, her general happiness returning full force.

"I have a room?" I was astonished. They smiled and lead me up to a room on the second floor. The room was a pale yellow color, thank God it wasn't pink. There were beautiful pale blue curtains covering the window. There were toys, dolls and toy cars and blocks, littering the floor.

"It hasn't been entered since the day they took you, for the most part," Esme moved to the window, opening the curtains.

"Wow," I picked up one of the dolls. It's plastic hair looked gray-ish with dust. "I had a room." I repeated.

"We didn't make you sleep in the broom closet!" Emmett joked. I laughed. Surely they wouldn't, I'm not some boy wizard.

It was weird. I had probably been here for only an hour today, yet I feel like I have never left. It was obvious how much they loved me. But, I knew they weren't my true family. It was obvious. They were all at least 70 year old vampires.

"What happened to my parents; my real parents?" I asked. They hadn't said much about the topic. Except that I was found in the woods, dirty, bedraggled, and alone.

"Well..." Carlisle looked unwilling to bring it up. "They died. We don't know much about it, except that they were shot; by someone, they never found a perpetrator. They just closed your parent's case as unsolved three years ago."

It was an uncomfortable silent moment.

"Oh." That was all I could say.

"I'm sorry, dearest." Esme said.

"No. It's okay. I barely knew them... I don't remember them. I don't think about them." I sighed; I hadn't thought about it, until now.

"You used to have nightmares. You woke up screaming a lot." Edward murmured.

I snorted, "Still do." I walked over to the window, "Same old crazy dreams, stuck in a forest with no way out. Nobody can hear me. Nobody comes when I scream for help."

After another uncomfortable silence, Esme spoke up. "So, we could probably have you stay in here. We'll need to get food and do some spring cleaning. I'm surprised that Aro kept you human this long."

"Oh, I can't stay here." This was the part that would be difficult.

"Right." Esme stated, embarrassed. "I forgot. My apologies."

"I'm bound to them. I cannot leave until they release me. I'm unable to even visit. I'll be able to call; maybe. You could visit; maybe – not to give you false hope or anything. I do my own grocery shopping as they do their own." I shuddered as I remember the screams of those innocent humans.

"Oh." Edward looked pained now.

"Well, we might as well make this visit memorable!" Esme sounded close to tears. I was heartbroken at that. "We have DVD's of you. They're so funny."

Everyone left with her, talking about different things. How it was great that I was back. How they had thought they had lost me forever.

"Bella." Edward said.

"Yeah?" I replied, struck with his beauty and closeness. The bond; the love I had towards him was already resurfacing. I was saddened by that.

"Bella, I hadn't ever loved anyone before. I had always been alone. Bella, I believe you are the one." He smiled nervously. "I'm going to fight for you." I nodded, but didn't say anything.

Because I knew it would never be.

Later that day, we sat crowded around the TV. We were all laughing as a very persistent; 6 year old me; tried to feed Emmett a piece of birthday cake.

I was so happy to be in this room right now. Surrounded by my family and, dang! It felt good. It was impossible thought, knowing that I couldn't stay forever. I would give anything to stay here, where I'm loved and not just around because I might posses some power.

That's when I remembered. "Oh, crap!" I jumped up and grabbed my bag, racing for the front door. I tripped twice on the way there.

"Where are you going?" Edward. Said.

"I have to leave. I have to get there before Aro." I turned to the door handle.

"I'll go with you!" Edward declared.

"Don't' you see? He'll kill you." I paused.

"When will I see you again?"

This was the difficult question, "Never." I said softly. I pushed out the door and ran for it.

Fuck my life.

* * *

Not my best chapter, but hey, it's an update.

_Update (8/11/10) God damn, who knew that editing could take up so much time._


	8. Understanding

This Love

**A/N** – _So… I've gone and done some very major plot changes again… hope you don't mind._

**Goals – **_Let us click the button and leave me __**9 (nine) **__fantastical reviews._

**Disclaimer – **_I do not own Twilight._

**

* * *

**

8. Understanding (Evanescence)

_Whatever we expect with confidence becomes our own self-fulfilling prophecy_

Brian Tracy

Third Person POV

* * *

_Italy Streets, 1523._

Aro walked down the street, his hood drawn tightly around his face. He burst into the small apothecary. The woman at the counter looked up from the rose colored stone in her hand. Her waist length black hair shimmered in the dim candlelight that casted flickering shadows around the tiny shop.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" she said, her tone light and cheerful.

Aro removed the hood from his eyes. The woman glanced up then straightened.

"Aro. What are you doing here?" she bustled from behind the counter and took the cloak from his hands.

"This is strictly business, Aredia." he said briskly, his red eyes causing the petite woman to lean away in fear. Witches feared Vampires. Nothing tastes better than magick filled blood.

"I see, yes, well, what is it that you need? Everything alright with the… Volturi?" she turned and smiled, trying to ignore the waver in her voice as she uttered the powerful name. Aredia respected the Volturi. They were trying to protect the witches; they called them an 'asset to the mythical community'. Aredia held back the chuckle in her throat.

"Well, I was curious with the...Children of the Night. They've been causing some problems." Aro looked around the room. Books were stacked on shelves. It smelt strong of herbs. He felt distaste at the cluttered room. Witches were so disorganized.

"Mmm. I might have a book in the back. Let me..." Aredia went into a sort of trance. Her voice turned raspy as she spoke. Aro knew immediately what was happening. She was giving out a prophecy:

"_You will receive a child in the future. The child will have hair the color of mahogany. The child has powers that neither you nor your equals could understand. The powers will be deadly, even as a human. The child will be the deciding factor in a great war. The child's soul mate will be of a different diet. The child mustn't have the child's humanity taken away until the eve of its eighteenth birthday. If you make haste, the child will surely die."_

She cleared her throat and looked up. "Sorry about that. Now, what is it you were saying?"

"Nothing. I have to leave." Aro grabbed his cloak and left. Surely the prophecy hadn't meant him?

* * *

**Aro**

_Right after he took Bella._

We were back in Volterra; back home in an odd sense. The child had stopped screaming and was now sleeping. Caius was upset with me.

"What was the point of going there if you were going to let the child live? What's the use of keeping the thing? She's useless to us! Why do we need a screaming thing? How will it survive _here_? Amongst us?" He spluttered on and on. My brother is completely and utterly the most annoying thing I know, right beneath screaming and slightly sticky children. I glanced at the child with disdain.

"The prophecy." I stated.

"You think this is that child?" Jane said. She smirked. "I doubt it."

I swept over to the towering bookcase. I found the book that I was searching for. I read the prophecy off the parchment that has been tucked beneath the pages for over four hundred years.

"Mahogany hair...Power's not I nor will my equals understand...Soul mate of a different diet. It's all here. She is the child." I concluded.

"The soul mate?" Caius sneered. "I didn't see a soul mate? Did you, Marcus?"

Marcus sighed then shook his head.

"Diet...Diet, diet, diet." then it hit me. Why I hadn't seen it before... "That's there too. Edward Cullen." I sneered his name.

"The Cullen boy?" Jane spluttered. "Again, I doubt it."

"You saw the look on his face. It's obvious he loves her." I said.

"Oh, she's a child of no more than seven years! Even then..." Realization dawned on my foolish brother. "No, you are right." Caius looked at me. "She is the child."

"Well what are we gonna do about the soul mates thing?" Jane asked. "Chelsea's power doesn't work on soul mates."

"The child couldn't possibly see Edward as anything more than a brother." Caius droned. "For it to be considered soul mates, it has to be full blown love between the _both_ of them."

"What war?" Jane said, reading over the prophecy I left on the wooden desk.

"Yes, what war?" I asked myself. "We are not fighting Children of the Night, nor Shape shifters. It has to be Vampires; but whom? Amazon has not been causing problems. The south has been clean, for the most part." I mused and brooded about this problem.

"Isn't it obvious, Aro?" Marcus spoke up, examining his fingernails. "The Cullens love the child and _they_ will fight back. _They_ will want her back."

"Alright then; let's change her and get it over with!" Jane proclaimed.

"No! Didn't you read the prophecy?" I asked, flabbergasted at her assumption.

"No. I stopped at 'war'" She said smugly. I scowled. Jane, you are an insufferable little brat. And I adore you, stupid child; your power makes things so much more fun.

"The child cannot have her humanity taken away until the eve of her eighteenth birthday or she will die." I replied. Stupid child.

"The Cullens aren't going to fight!" Caius said. "Carlisle knows us. He will advise them against it."

"Your right." I muttered. "Then we'll give them a reason to fight."

"Hurt the child?" Caius asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

"No. Love. Love causes the most major wars in history. It will be like Romeo and Juliet, The Volturi against The Cullens, except we are more powerful; more able. Yes!" I declared happily. I moved a little strand of hair from Bella's forehead. "Poor little Bella and poor little Edward won't be able to resist each other. When he tries to steal Bella, we let him get as far as Forks, and then…"

Jane sneered happily. "We attack."

* * *

_Bella_

_Present Day_

He was here. In Volterra, I mean. How stupid of him to come; hiding under the shadows as I left to go eat some pasta.

"Bella." he said.

I jumped at his voice. "Edward! What are you doing here? It's sunny here!" At my words, he gestured to the shiny yellow Porsche with dark tinted windows.

"Alice can't wait to see you." he smiled.

"Alice is here!" He nodded, "Everyone else?"

He laughed, "At the hotel. Emmett can barely fit in a car." I laughed along.

I smiled and climbed in the back seat. "Bella!" Alice shouted. "Alice!" I shouted back. Alice was sitting in the driver's seat, Edward climbed in back with me.

"There was just no way we could let you rot in some cellar in the Volturi's dungeon." She told me happily, eyes sparkling.

Edward sped throughout Volterra, coming up on a shmancy hotel. I whistled lowly. He stopped beneath the long concrete awning that offered shade and protection from the sun. A valet was waiting to park the car.

The second I opened the door to their hotel room – which was a bit much, considering the fact they don't sleep – I was attacked by Emmett.

"Bella, you escaped the Volturi!" He shouted. Emmett hugged me so tight, I couldn't breathe.

"Emmett! Can't...breathe!" I choked out.

"Oops. Sorry." he released me. I was hugged by Esme and kissed on the forehead by Carlisle. Rosalie and Jasper stood behind them, but I was happy to see that they were smiling tentatively at me. I smiled back.

Then, my stomach growled; which totally wrecked the moment.

"You're hungry." Esme declared. "We'll get you food."

"No, I can – "

"Puh-lease Bella. Were are not letting you starve." Alice said. "In reality, it's nothing."

I gave up and walked over to one of the chairs. I tripped, naturally, and Rosalie caught my arm. Emmett laughed boisterously while I blushed furiously. Getting to my seat at the table was a production by itself.

Esme asked what I wanted from the room service menu. I choose pasta, which I never get tired of.

"I'll have... Angel's hair noodles with marinara sauce; garlic bread on the side and a coke. Please." I said. I knew my pastas. After all, Gianna loved pasta. So - her being human and the sun having nothing against her - she was my chaperone when it came to things like...Food. Shopping when I grew out of clothes. Food.

Gianna sort of became my mother.

When my food came, it suddenly looked unattractive. Ever since I was seven, I had always eaten in front of other people who ate too – Even though I lived with vampires. It's been ten years since I have eaten in front of people – vampires – who envied my humanity. I had no idea what to expect.

So, I ate slowly while we talked. They didn't notice my food until Rosalie asked very suddenly: "What's it like to eat human food? I've forgotten." I choked on my spaghetti; causing me to cough loudly and my eyes watered. I'm pretty sure that my face was red. Edward hit me lightly on the back. When I was able to breathe again., I answered her question.

"Um... It's like. Well. It's sorta like... Eating... food..." I felt stupid, but I couldn't really offer a better description. Rosalie rolled her eyes and muttered. "Obviously."

"What does it taste like? I don't remember eating." Alice prompted, ignoring Rosalie.

"Like...pasta...?" How do you explain what it tastes like?

"What does pasta taste like?" Alice rephrased her previous question.

"If you're so curious, try it yourself." I set a noodle in front of Alice. She looked at it with disgust.

"It looks like a worm."

"It's not a worm, Alice, it's a grain." Emmett snickered.

"I said it _looks_ like a worm. I know that it's a grain." she sighed. "I'm not consuming that. It looks like a worm. It probably tastes like a worm. I refuse to eat a worm."

We laughed. I felt so normal, sitting her laughing about Alice's analyzation of my worm-ish pasta.

"When will they be expecting you back?" Carlisle asked. He was checking the clock on the wall.

"Whenever. Aro is out. Some problem's in Southern U.S." I shrugged.

"Really? With whom?" Jasper asked curiously.

I was shocked for a moment. It was the most he had ever spoken to me. And if he _had_ spoken more once, I didn't remember it.

"Um, I don't know. Aro never tells me anything."

"So who's babysitting you?" Alice asked.

"Afton...Chelsea...a few others. They don't really care about me. I personally like Felix. And Gianna." I sighed.

"The secretary? She's still around?" Edward sounded shocked.

"Not as a secretary. As my human advisor. Who do you think helped me with growing up around vampires? Do you really think Aro or Caius would help _me _out? They just want me for my 'power'" I scoffed.

"So Gianna is acting like your mother." Emmett said. "Now that's nice. Aro paid Gianna to help you choose tampons. Even Rose could do that." I blushed furiously.

Rosalie smacked Emmett. "Ow! That was a compliment, I swear!"

"I'm only human." I muttered.

"Speaking of humans... Why are you human?" Carlisle said. "You'd think that Aro would have changed you if he wanted your power." Edward added.

"I don't know. He doesn't speak of changing me. He never did." I replied.

"Odd. Well, we'll stay here as long as you need us." Esme said.

"I don't need you." I nearly started laughing as they frowned. Alice looked shocked. "I _want_ you to stay!"

"Psh! I knew that." Alice giggled.

"I'm going to go." I said.

"Don't leave!" Alice shouted.

"I'm not leaving... I go to school and I have friends. And the Guard doesn't have lie-detecting powers." I smiled.

"Sleep over!" Alice squealed.

* * *

So. I hope this clears some problems with chapter seven.

Question & Answer from Chapter seven.

# 1 _"Why is Bella still human?"_

— **Because she is only Seventeen. The prophecy claims that she can't be changed until she's eighteen – Of course, you didn't know this at the time.**

# 2 _"Why would Aro just let Bella wander unsupervised?"_

— **Because without Bella falling in love with Edward they wouldn't have a war. Aro is hoping that Bella will decide that the Volturi will win the war. Aro was hoping that she would end up somewhere near the Cullen's house so she would fall in love with Edward. He craftily left Bella within ¼ of a mile and shoved in the direction of their house. If she was too dumb to find the house by herself, he was hoping Alice would 'see' her wandering and find her.**

# 3 _"Why did Bella go with the Volturi when she clearly wasn't needed?"_

— **Same as the answer for question 2**

# 4 _"Wasn't the point of them taking her to prevent all possible contact with other humans?"_

— **Um. Kind of. At first it was because she could spill their secrets. But then Aro realized that Bella is the child described in the prophecy. And he doesn't care about humans anymore. As you can tell, once Bella matured and understood the whole vampire thing, he sent her to school. She has friends there.**

# 5 - _"Also, you're third point in defense of chapter six is flawed; there are mated members of the guard (Chelsea - Afton, vampire index) and even if they weren't, Eleazar specifically told us in breaking dawn that Chelsea's powers don't work on the bond between mated pairs."_

— **At the time, Edward saw Bella as his soul mate but Bella saw Edward as a big brother. Chelsea would have been able to split them. As for the mated guard thing. Sorry. My bad. My now-ex-boyfriend had borrowed my copy of Breaking Dawn and I had forgotten if there were any mated members.**

# 6 _"Finally, you need to explain why there are newborn vampires in Seattle. No Bella and no killing James means no Victoria and no reason for her to create a newborn army (or of such things existence since she discovered them whilst leading Edward on a wild goose chase). Besides, they should be showing more concern about such thing like they did in Eclipse, not commenting on it like the weather."_

— **It was a coincident. Victoria and James had nothing to do with it. It was a nomadic vampire looking for a couple companions. He changed a few people and they lost control, publicly. The Cullens weren't too concerned because they didn't have a trouble magnet human (cough – Bella – cough) to protect.**

**So, I hope you understand now!**

_Update (8/11/10) Psh. I hardly understand, and I'm the author! _

_Update (8/27/10) Another typo i had to fix. LOL_


	9. Rain on Me

**This Love**

**A/N** – _you guys are the best readers anyone could ever ask for!_

**Goals – **_I really would like to acquire __**10 (ten) **__brand new reviews! _

**Disclaimer – **_I do not own Twilight._

**

* * *

**

9. Rain on Me (Neon Hitch)

_Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile._

**Franklin P. Jones**

Bella's POV

* * *

I saw him every day; them, to be precise. And everyday I'd pray from some rain cloud to move in. For once, I hated the sun. With that sun shining each day, we were confined in their hotel room, watching the TV and playing the monopoly game I acquired.

I opened my eyes. It was the first day of the third week of the Cullens stay in Italy. Not that I was counting, or anything like that. I jumped up and changed into a white tank top and jean shorts. It would be blistering. It was July in Italy. After checking that my hair wasn't too messy and that my bra wasn't showing through the white fabric, I grabbed my purse and left. I ran into Jane halfway through my journey up to the outside world.

"Where are you going?" she asked suspiciously. I gulped.

"Breakfast?" As if on cue, my stomach growled. She huffed angrily then walked away. I shrugged and continued running. I was greeted with sunshine, shadows, and a yellow Porsche. I smiled to myself and threw my body into Edward's arms.

"Do you want to know something?" he whispered in my ear.

"What?" I breathed.

"Alice has foreseen that clouds will move in by eleven AM." he kissed the top of my head.

"Really? Perfect!" I walked to the car, a huge smile on my face. The drive was quiet, Edward seemed… strained, as if he was going through something painful or was struggling to make a decision.

"Run away with me." Edward said suddenly.

I was shocked that he would even notion that. It was impossible. He stopped under the terrace and hopped out of the car to open the door for me. I was silent through the elevator ride. I was silent through the opening of the door. I mechanically hugged Alice. Then, I found my voice.

"That is ridiculous! And I thought you were smart! I - We - I couldn't get away and you know that." I finished.

Everyone but Edward stared at me like I was insane.

"You said it yourself. 'I'd give anything to just escape.' Did you not say that?" he countered.

"I was merely daydreaming! My chance of getting anywhere is as high as Harry Houdini coming back from the dead." I took a deep breath. "They have trackers and speed and _power_ on their side!"

"Oh, that's what you're talking about!" Alice said.

"We have love!" Edward said, "They have the incapability of loving anything."

"And, what, is love supposed to magically make everything better?"

"It did in the fairytales!" Emmett offered.

"**Shut up, Emmett!**" Edward and I yelled in unison.

The room was silent for a second. "Why don't you get breakfast and we'll talk about this." Carlisle offered. I nodded and ordered after apologizing to Emmett. I played with my food, not really hungry anymore. "I can't just leave."

"We're not expecting you to. But, we can't stay here either. It's too risky. And, Carlisle has a job." Alice said.

"You're leaving?"

"Well, not yet. But, we will have to." Edward said, "Think of it as an exposure problem. The more I meet you at the entrance to Italy's hell, the longer my scent is there. I cannot risk that for you."

"If Aro caught you..." I just shook my head.

"We know. And we've thought about it. You pretend to sleep over at a friend's house and we will have time; a lot of time. Aro doesn't have a psychic on his side and the time of the flight would take about 1/3 of the time for him to figure out your gone. Once he surfaces, he'll smell us and know that it's us who took you. Then, after that he'll probably have to wait for nightfall. That gives us more time." Alice said logically.

"And after the time is gone?"

"We lead him on a wild goose chase. We split up and disguise you as one of us and hide your scent. He'll never know."

"But...there's a whole Guard. They can split up too."

"And we'll be one step ahead of him. Aro's a coward. He relies on the Guard to protect him. He isn't going to split up."

"You don't understand." I shook my head. "I can't lie around him."

"And he can't see into your mind nor can Jane's powers work." Alice replied smoothly.

The clouds had moved in. I stared out the window as they darkened, threatening rainfall. It was the logic that stopped me, that and the fact that they were right. Aro has all these disadvantages that would give us time and keep him from finding me. We had the better chance of winning this.

But, I still didn't want to. If they found us and caught us, they would kill Edward. They would hurt Alice; Esme and Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie! But if they had to leave, then I had better be with them.

"Okay. I'll do it."

* * *

So what if I hated shopping? I wasn't going to complain. So what if Alice was throwing clothes at me? I was shopping with the people I love.

"Bella, try on this dress." Alice ordered smacking it into my chest.

"Why?" I moaned.

"Isabella!" she scolded. "Your only clothes are unfashionable and I don't think you can fit into an extra small in girls anymore!" Alice.

"Sorry I had to grow up." I took the dress and changed into it. It was a pale red color and it was a halter top sun dress. I looked at it skeptically. Not only was it fashionable, but it was 300 dollars! No way in hell and I letting them spend 300 dollars on a _dress_ for me!

I tried it on anyways; I felt stupid. I edged slowly out of the dressing room blushing. "Let me see it!" Alice said, shoving Emmett out of the way.

She stopped, which made me blush harder. "I look awful, don't I? I'm not meant for...anything... Rosalie would look better in it." I mumbled.

"No, no, no, no! You look beautiful." Alice said. "Okay, add that to our things-"

"What! Its 300 dollars! No!" I interrupted.

"Bella, 300 dollars is like a penny to us. Seriously, it's nothing." Alice countered.

"Getting me room service that comes with your room and buying me a 300 dollar dress is two different things."

"You're not going to win this argument. The future has spoken, and I see you wearing that dress..." Alice trailed off.

"Fine." I turned around and stomped back into the dressing room. Stupid future seeing pixie! I was changed. I tossed the dress into Alice's hands.

"Don't look so happy, Bella!" Emmett said. I stuck my tongue out. "Real mature." he laughed.

"Ugh. It's gonna rain!" Alice said. "Let's get out of here so Bella's new dress doesn't get hurt." We were about half way to the hotel when it started down pouring. Alice looked up and started glaring at the sky. I looked up and laughed.

"Wait until you get to Forks, Bella. The rain will be your enemy." Jasper smiled.

That was slightly true. I liked the sun. From what I have heard, Forks just rains and is always ominously cloudy. We were all soaked. But, that's okay. I zoned out after that. Then, I was lying on a bed.

"Whoa! How'd I get here?" I asked myself.

"You zoned out." Edward said from behind me.

"Oh. I do that a lot. And I just keep walking and don't remember how I got there." I scratched my forehead.

"Bella." I turned my body to look at him. He was awfully close. How did he get that close? "I love your smile. I love your smell, which is strange for a vampire to say. I love the way your hair flips in the wind. I love you..." He lingered, his lips just inches from mine, his cool, minty breath washing over my face.

"Oh, for love's sake!" I grabbed onto his jaw line and kissed him. Our first kiss. Weird. But, I'll live. And, hell! I'm kissing a vampire.

He moved away. I sighed.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked him. He sat there, thinking for a moment. He was amused.

"I believe it's called a relationship." he smiled a crooked smile, "And most cultures call it love."

I leaned in for another kiss when a voice interrupted. "I think you two make such a cute couple! I support Edward and Bella I million times over! Oh, Bella, I knew you two would end up together!"

"Alice?" I said sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Get out!"

I kissed him again.

* * *

Our cute little Bella is growing up! Tear, tear! I miss writing about little Bella...

Ach.

Anyhoo! Leave a review...PM any Ideas you have. I accept Anonymous Reviews! =0

sooooooooooooo, did you like it?

REVIEW REVIEW REIEW!

_Update (8/11/10) Enough fixing my mistakes for today. I just got Sims 3, I'm off to spend hours playing that! :)_


	10. Runaway

This Love

A/N – Where, oh where are my little readers? Oh, where oh where can they be? With their eye's on the screen and their smiles oh so big. Oh where oh where can they be?

Ah ma God! NEVER MIND! The tidbit above about not being able to find my readers is so wrong! You guys are amazing! :) A big shout out to Jessica! You reviewed, like, seven times!

Okay, things are gonna get less filler and more special.

Disclaimer — ME – Ah, gee! Can I really own Twilight? SM – Nope. It's alllll mine. ME – Crud!

______________________________________________________________________________

10. Runaway (Avril Lavigne)

_Running away will never make you free_

Kenny Loggins

Bella's POV

"Aro?" I asked. My palms were sweating. I could hear my heart pounding in my ear. Gosh, I am so glad that Aro's not an empath. I would so be screwed.

He looked up from his book, "Yes Bella?"

"I'm spending the night at Bianca's. Is that okay?" I wiped the sweat on my jeans.

"Yes, yes. Do whatever." he turned back to the thick book. The title looked like it was in Greek. "Thank you!" I exclaimed. I raced as fast as my clumsy legs could carry me down the hall. I burst into my bedroom and begin shoving clothes into the single solitary duffle bag that I owned. I had most of my jeans and t-shirts in the duffle bag when a shopping bag fell out. Curious, I peeked inside. The pale red dress looked up at me.

"Three Hundred dollars." I whispered, shoving the bag into my duffel bag.

I pulled the zipper shut.

I begin walking, no matter how impatient I was, and was stopped by Gianna. "Where are you going?"

"Bianca's... Aro approved of that." My palms begin sweating again.

"Okay honey. It's just that it's my job to keep you in check." Gianna turned back to the computer. "Gianna?" I said gingerly.

"Yes?" she replied. "Thank you. For everything. For helping me out through all the years." I said nervously.

"Just doing my job." she said curtly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were running away. But, Bella's a good girl, right?"

"Yes." I said. I called out bye over my shoulder and begin climbing up the ladder. _She has no idea._ I surfaced and saw two cars glinting in the light. The usual Porsche was there, along with a sleek, black Mercedes. Edward rushed foreword and took the bag from me, lifting it like it was full of feathers and not my entire bedroom.

The entire car ride to the airport, my hands continued to shake and sweat. When we were sitting in the plane, Alice on one side, Edward on the other, I sort of broke down. First, the tears began leaking, then my body started shaking really hard.

"Bella. What's the matter?" Edward hugged me tightly. I tried to control myself, I knew I was make a fool out of myself. It was hard.

"Is something wrong here, Miss?" An unfamiliar, but kind, voice said. I looked up at the flight attendant. She looked concerned for me, and shot a dirty look at Edward. Oh. She thinks that I'm here against my will.

"No. I'm leaving home to go to college in America. I'll miss Mama and Dad." I said smoothly, wiping away the tears.

"Oh! Congratulations to getting into college! Which school are you going to?" She smiled warmly.

What was that one college that Bianca had been talking about in May? Oh, yeah. "Dartmouth." I said.

"Wow. You must be a smart cookie. Well, we'll be leaving soon." She straightened up and left.

"Convincing liar or evil mastermind. That is the question." Alice said in a deep, evil, mocking voice. Jasper snickered from beside her.

Another tear leaked and I wiped at it, my cheeks flushing. "Don't worry, Bella. Your safe now." Esme said from across the aisle.

"You can't really miss the Volturi that much." Emmett had a pucker between his eyebrows. He was confused.

"No, no! It's not that. I just hate flying in planes. I really hate planes." I wiped at more tears. Alice begin laughing. Edward smiled, and Esme tossed a few Kleenex at me.

And so my flight began. I slept through most of it, thankfully. I had dreams were it was black and foggy. I could here different people calling my name, but I didn't know which way to go. I felt myself being shaken. I opened my eyes.

"Bella. We're landing." Edward said, smiling at my expression. I must look stupid. My hair is probably all mused up and my face is probably flushed.

"I didn't scream, did I?" I whispered.

"No." Alice said, her voice bright and chipper, "But you did kick me and Jasper a few times." she smiled, showing rows of gleaming teeth.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be. It felt like a pillow being thrown at us. You don't kick very hard." Jasper said, amused. I sighed and ran my fingers through snarls of hair. My hair was pissed at me and refused to help with the tangled up mess.

When we got off the plane, my mood brightened considerably. It was raining, but that was to be expected. We had to wait while Edward and Carlisle 'Went to the bathroom' a.k.a, they running home to get cars. When another sleek black Mercedes and a silver Volvo pulled up, I smiled.

I was in the back of the Volvo, squished between the door and Alice. I frowned out the window. This is home, right? This rainy and gloomy little town. I sighed.

"Okay, so where do you want to sleep? You could sleep in Edward's room. Or, we could buy you a bed, no scratch that, a furniture set."

"Alice, don't spend anymore money on me. Please." I yawned. How could I be tired? I just slept through a seventeen hour flight. "Edward's room." I choose.

"Fine." Alice pouted.

I yawned again as we got out of the cars. The sun should be in the middle of the sky, but clouds covered the sky and thunder rumbled lowly. I looked up at the house, the big white house... My home.

"Come on." Edward said, pulling my arm along. When had everyone started moving towards the house? I yawned again.

I walked slowly into the living room. I have escaped. I walked up to the third floor and sunk onto the bed. "When did you get a bed?" I smirked.

"When you were about six years old. You thought it was weird that I didn't have one." We laughed and the ridiculousness behind the reason. I yawned again.

"Your tired." he accused.

"Yes. It's weird. I just slept for hours and now I'm tired again." I flopped on the bed. He crawled up next to me and wrapped his strong arms around me. "I love you." he whispered, "More than you know."

"I love you." I yawned.

He chuckled, "Get some sleep, My Bella."

—

I woke up smiling. It was dark outside, But I was still smiling. Which makes up for the horrible darkness. I was okay with darkness, but I was used to the sun. And the dryness of Italy. Then, I sat up like a jack in the box. I wasn't supposed to be able to see outside!

I observed my surroundings, and I'm in a guys room.... How did I get here? "Bella?" I turned towards the door.

"Oh! Edward. Oh yeah! We escaped yesterday, right?" He nodded, "Right. Makes sense. What time is it?"

"Around 3 AM." he said. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. My stomach growled loudly.

"Food?" Edward asked, chuckling. "Yes! Please." I shouted, blushing. I got up and got into jeans and a sweater. I stretched and my back cracked loudly. I felt like I was sleep drunk. I stumbled down the stairs.

I was eating breakfast when my worst fears were confirmed. "They know your gone." Alice said. I shivered.

"When will they come?" I asked.

"Within this week...perhaps. They haven't really decided...It's really fuzzy." Alice looked down, as if we were scolding her. "I'm sorry."

"Alice, it's okay." I got up and hugged her. "It's okay. I'm okay. We're okay."

"I know. I'm just trying to protect you." Alice smiled.

That made me nervous. I suddenly got this horrible vision of all the Cullen's dead because they're trying to protect me. It'll happen. They'll die, Aro will laugh, then I'll end up in the Volturi's grip again. But I'd rather be in the Volturi's grip then letting the Cullen's walk to their grave's.

"Can't I just sacrifice myself?" I groaned.

"No." Edward said.

I felt like I was being smothered. I felt like I couldn't breathe. "I'm going out." I thought about running out the door.

"It's five AM! Where are you going to go?" Edward protested.

I had my mouth open, ready to fire and throw a tantrum. "Let her go, Edward." Alice intercepted. Edward frowned, sighed, then tossed me a set of keys. They glanced off my finger tips, but Alice snatched them out of the air.

"Thank you. I'll be back before noon." I ran out the door "Where ya goin', Bella?" Emmett shouted. "Out!" I said.

I hoped into the Volvo. First off, I was shocked that Edward was letting me drive it, the klutz I was. Secondly, where am I going?

I just begin driving. I was breathing deeply. I sighed. I was just about to turn around and go back when a huge, russet colored dog/wolf thing ran across the street in front of the car. I let out a scream and stomped on the brakes. Oh my God! I got out of the car and looked around. Where's the dog?

"Hey. You need some help?" I turned around to locate the voice. He was tall and dark. Indian, obviously. His short choppy hair was deep black and his skin was russet colored.

"Oh, I almost hit this huge dog. It scared me and I'm trying to find the dog to make sure it's not hurt." He looked at me curiously. I quickly changed the subject. "Who are you?" I asked the tall brooding guy in front of me. He wiped the oil from his hands on his jeans.

"I should be asking the same question. My name's Jacob Black." He shook my hand. "What's your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"So, Bella, What brings you to La Push?" He smiled, his teeth standing out against his russet skin.

"I'm running away from the world."

"Guess what I do when I need some space."

"Um...Work on cars?"

"Sometimes... I go to Wal-Mart."

I burst out laughing. "Why do you go to Wal-Mart?"

"Because. I watch the people there. I imagine what's going on in their lives. It makes me feel better about my problems." Jacob smiled again.

"Well. How about you take me to Wal-Mart?"

—

We were sitting on an uncomfortable bench by the produce in Wal-Mart. "Okay." Jacob said. "All you have to do is choose the path that brought them to Wal-Mart."

A mother of five walked by. She was wearing South Park pajama bottoms. Her kids were all in their pajamas also. "Her husband is passed out drunk and she woke up trying to feed her kids breakfast when she realized that there was no more Cheerios."

Jacob laughed, "Impressive. I like that you included the depressing drunk guy." I laughed.

I sighed and looked at my watch. It was about ten thirty.

"So, would you consider this a first date." I coughed a bit.

"Um, I have a boyfriend." He was still smiling.

"Well, tell him he's a lucky guy. Who is he?"

"Edward Cullen." His face darkened considerably. He folded his arms over his chest. "Is there something wrong with him? Like, a rumor? Or something? Are you jealous?"

"No!" I laughed at him. "It's just that..." his voice lowered. "You do know that he's a vampire, right? And he could be dangerous?"

I started laughing. "Jake, I've lived with vampire's my whole life! The Cullen's adopted me when I was four and the Volturi took me when I was seven."

"Oh. Then what's a Volturi?" he looked confused.

I started laughing again. "Not what, who. They're the strongest and largest vampire coven. They took me because they liked my possible power."

"Which is?" Jake said, frowning a bit.

"Aro calls it a shield... I don't know."

"Wait, who's Aro?" He asked. "The Volturi's leader." I sighed, "He's the one who decided they should take me away instead of killing me. So, I guess I'm grateful for him. He's still scary and kinda creepy."

He laughed. "I get what you mean."

"Hey, could you take me back now. Edward's probably just...freaking out." I sighed. "You know, protective relationships can sometimes lead to suicide." he prompted.

"Jake!" I slapped him on the arm. "Alright, alright. I'll take you back to the Volvo. Sweet car, by the way. Nice motor. And, it's shiny, that's a plus!"

"S'not mine. It's Edward's."

"Awww. Stupid shiny Volvo owner!" Jake smiled innocently. "Be nice." I slapped his arm again.

"You two have a nice day, now. Take care!" the old lady smiled at us, then offered a little girl a smiley sticker.

—

I walked into the house and prepared myself. "Where have you been? I know you said noon, but God, I was worried sick!" Edward said.

"I'm sorry, Mom." I said sarcastically. He frowned at me. Then, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Why do you smell like a werewolf?" he said. Suddenly, the rest of the Cullen's were surrounding me.

"Werewolf? Oh. That explains why I couldn't see your future. Why can't I see werewolves?" Alice questioned herself.

"Werewolves? Well, that explains how he knew you were a vampire. Oh, and he must had been in his wolf form before... I almost hit him with the Volvo. Well, he was really nice. He was the nicest werewolf I have ever met!" I defended Jake.

"You almost hit a wolf with my baby!" Edward squeaked. Emmett snickered. Edward shook his head. What, there are other werewolves in your life? God Bella. I leave you along for all of a few hours and you manage to find a werewolf, and a young one by the smells of it. Do you have any idea how dangerous they are?"

"Oh, no. He wasn't dangerous! He took me to Wal-Mart!" Then, I gasped. "And I left my purse in his car."

At this, Emmett burst out laughing. "He took you to Wal-Mar??" Then, we were all laughing. I imagine that you can picture me and a werewolf at Wal-Mart....

—

I like this chapter for two reasons...

1 – It's humorous... A different change of venue...

2 – I like writing with Jake. I don't have to be romantic about it, ya know?

I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW AND GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE!


	11. Getaways turned Holidays

This Love

A/N — This story is going to slow in my opinion... What do you think? Speed it up or keep it the same? Maybe you think it needs to slow down?

Ach. I don't know. 122 reviews! :) lets get to 130 :) please?** )O(**

Disclaimer — Well, you get the point.

______________________________________________________________________________

11. Getaways Turned Holidays (Meg and Dia)

_Sexual love is the most stupendous fact of the universe, and the most magical mystery our poor blind sense_s _know._

— Amy Lowell

Bell's POV

"I'm gonna go and get my purse." I said. I opened the door when a cool hand grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Are you sure?" He said. "Edward, I'm sure that I want my purse. He's not dangerous. He's about as dangerous as Jasper." he looked at me skeptically. "On a good day." I smiled.

"Just...Be safe. Call me if things go wrong." Edward said. He pressed the keys to his Volvo in my hand. "Try not to hit any werewolves. Please." he chuckled.

"I promise!" I said. I drove, trying to find the house were Jacob is. The wind was blowing through the open window. It was red, right? I believe so. And, he lives in La Push. I think. Yeah....La Push. What if there was a town called La Shove? When push comes to shove...

"Bella?" I jumped at Jacob's voice. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that you looked lost..."

"Jake. Hi. I, um, left my purse in your car. Yesterday...morning.." I trailed off. He smiled.

"Yeah, it's in the house. Come on." I turned the car keys and hopped out after Jake. I noticed how tall he was for the first time. He was at least seven feet tall! I stepped into his tiny house and was greeted by warmth. I smiled, then trip over the edge of carpet. Jacob reached out and caught me, his hands were burning hot.

I laughed nervously, then I noticed an older man in a wheelchair. "Why, Bella. I haven't seen you since you were tiny."

"You know me?" I asked the older man.

"My name's Billy, and I knew your father, Charlie. I'm sorry about his death." He smiled sadly. "And your mother, Renеe. She was the only one, besides you, that could make Charlie smile like that."

Pain shot through me quickly, even though I barely know them. Billy rolled over to a table and picked up a picture frame. He rolled back over to me and handed over the frame. There was me, or at least a young brunette. And older lighter brunette who has the same cheek bones as me. A man with a moustache who had my hair color and my eyes.

"Tha's you and your parents on First Beach. You can keep the picture." He smiled. I nodded.

"Here." Jacob said, handing me my purse. Our fingers touched again and I noticed how warm he was again. "Hey, I wanna show you something out in the garage."

"Okay." I followed him outside, waving at Billy. We walked the length of his grassy backyard and to a plastic shed. No, two plastic sheds that were bolted together and the middle walls knocked out. I liked it.

"Okay, it's not finished yet, but I'm building my own car. Aaaaand, there it is. The Rabbit." I was staring at a car that, compared to the Volvo, was sort of junk. But, I adored it.

"You built this?!" I was astounded. He couldn't be any older then seventeen!

"Yeah." he chuckled. "You like it?"

"This is awesome." I smiled at him.

"Yeah?" He smiled. "I just need a few parts like a muffler and the carbo rater cover and a new spark plug."

"Okay, you lost me at carbo rater. I'm not much for car talk." We laughed. Then we sat in silence for a second. "Hey, Jake? Can I talk to you?" He nodded. "Um, you're a werewolf."

He laughed nervously, "Yeah. Bloodsucker told you, eh?"

I nodded, "He says your dangerous."

"I'm better than him. He needs to fed, and I only change on accident when I get really angry. If I can stay calm, I would be safer for you then him." He scowled.

"Jake, why are you a werewolf?"

"Uhm, it's because of the vampires. They come here and it....activates a gene in us or something. You see, the werewolf thing is passed down father to son. When there's bloodsuckers in the area, we start to morph to werewolves to protect our tribe. Sam calls us the protectors."

"If you keep calling them 'bloodsuckers', I'm gonna leave."

"Sorry."

"Who's Sam?"

"The leader." He sighed at my confused expression. "You know how there's the alpha for dogs? Same thing. Sam's the alpha."

We sat in silence. I was soaking up the flood of information that was swamping my mind. When I looked up, Jacob was staring at me, a weird expression on his face. I looked away. When I looked back, he was still staring.

"Okay, what are you doing?" I laughed nervously.

He blushed. "Nothing."

"You liar. What, is it some werewolf thing?" I teased. "Are you gonna start sprouting hair and try to eat me? Huh? Huh?"

He started laughing. "No." he sighed. "Alright. I was trying to imprint on you." he blushed again. I touched my cheek. Why was he trying to make a dent in my skin? Is it some weird werewolf thing? I wouldn't be surprised. Alice sees the future and Edward reads minds. Jasper fools around with emotions.

"So, why dent my skin?" I asked.

He burst out laughing. "Not dent your skin, silly. Imprinting, or the soul mate principle, is when a werewolf sees his soul mate...it feels like there's no gravity. There's been only two imprints in the pack so far. Sam imprinted on Emily and Jared imprinted on Kim."

Now we were both blushing. Jacob really liked me. I stood up. "I should probably go. I told Edward that I wouldn't be that long." Suddenly he moved really fast and his lips were on mine. I struggled for a second, then I just went limp. He pulled away from me a smirk on his lips.

"What the hell, Jake! You barely know me!" I wiped at my lips.

"Not true! We made mud pies when we were little." Jacob smirked again.

"Well, I don't remember that!"

"Oh, it couldn't have been that bad. You'll be thinking about it tonight." He was still smirking. I wanted to slap the smirk off his lips.

"I'll have Edward kill you."

"Bella, you don't want me dead....do you?"

I stared at him for a second. I knew Jacob. He was my best friend...and I only truly knew him for about two days. I sighed, defeated. "Noooo."

"See? All good."

"No, it's not! Me and Edward are soulmates. You have to realize that I can't live without him." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I can't _breathe_ without him. Life is unbearable without him."

"Bella, I'm just broadening your horizons. If he fails to be 'the one', then I want you to know that I will always be here for you. I'll never, _ever_ leave you."

"Thanks Jake. I love you...as family. You're my best friend. I feel like I've known you forvever – " he interrupted me.

"You _have_ known me forever. You just don't remember."

"– and I really hope that we can be best friends forever."

"Bella. When you say 'soulmates'... is he planning on changing you?"

"I don't know. And if he doesn't plan this, I'll force him."

Jacob took a shuddering deep breath. Then, a playful smirk reached his lips. "Ha! Imagine your honeymoon, what are you two gonna do? Play checkers? Parcheesi? I might have to come with, board games sound fun."

"No! We are going to do activities that normal human couples do." Jake's eyes bulged.

He grabbed on to my shoulders and shook me. "Bella, are you nuts?! Are you going insane?! Do we need to take you to the hospital?! That bloodsucker will kill you! Mark my words, Bella. He's going to kill you! I'd rather have you dead than have you with him."

I was frozen. I stared at him for a second. "I'm leaving Jake." I detached myself from his arms and started stomping away.

"Bella..." Jacob whined.

"No, Jake! This is _my _life and I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want with it!" I turned back around and continued stomping. I sat in the Volvo for awhile, trying to control my breathing. _Mark my words, Bella. He's going to kill you. _The words echoed in my brain.

"No, Edward will not!" I told myself. _I'd rather have you dead! _I started the Volvo and begin driving towards the Cullens home. My home, I mentally corrected.

It doesn't matter what Jacob thinks of me. He's just a...a...dog! And it's _my_ life. I'll do what I want, when I want. I have only known Jacob for, like, two days anyway. Why should I care.

He's a jerk anyway. All I did was go over there to get my purse, then he was all over me, telling me what to do with _my_ life.

Realization hit me. "Shoot!" I forgot my purse. Again. Dammit. Ah well. I'll leave Jacob to a day of suffering and get it tomorrow.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

The Cullens were plotting. "I think we should catch them off guard. The Volturi relies on three things. One, numbers. The Volturi always greatly outnumber the coven they are trying to kill. Two, Jane. Jane can easily slow them down and make running vampires easier to catch. Three, Demetri. He can easily find the ones they are looking for." Jasper explained.

"Okay. So, how do you plan to catch them of guard?" Rosalie said.

"Easy, we have many things also. One, connections. Carlisle, I think its time we visit old friends."

"Denali, too." Edward interrupted.

"Yes," Jasper continued. "Two, we have Alice. It's just easier with her." he flashed a smile – rare! – at Alice. "Three, if we can get the numbers, we'll have strength equivalent to and maybe over theirs. Four, wolves."

Everyone looked at him skeptically. "Wolves?" Rosalie repeated with a wrinkle in her perfect nose.

"Yes. Jacob, or whoever, obviously cares about Bella. Enough to protect her. Easy enough to convince them to help if we tell them of the large and bad group of vampires coming. This will completely throw them off. They don't even know that this type of shape shifter exists!" Jasper looked pleased with his logic.

"Yes." Carlisle murmured. "It'll surely throw Caius off. He fears wolves."

Emmett snickered.

"Bella, you can get them to help?" Jasper asked.

"Sure." I replied. If I don't feel like killing Jacob.

"Alright. I think we should start recruiting help now. Edward, stay with Bella. Carlisle and Esme should go to the Amazon. Rosalie, Emmett, you got Asia and Europe covens. Me and Alice will track and recruit nomads, like Peter and Charlotte. Garrett, perhaps. Edward. Call Tanya, get them here." Jasper ordered.

The Cullens stood and bade their good byes. And then, just like that, the house was empty. I took a deep breath. Jacob's question about our honeymoon got me thinking. What would sexual love be like for me and Edward?

"So, we got the house to ourselves. Rarely happens, right?" I smiled up at him. He smiled his crooked grin and swooped me into his arms. He carried me up the stairs bridal style.

We were kissing on the wonderfully soft golden bed. I pulled away, which surprised him. I hardly ever want to end a kiss. "You know what I want?" I toyed with a button on his shirt.

"What?" he said. Suddenly, I was embarrassed. I blushed tomato red and looked away. "Bella? Why are you embarrassed?" He sighed when I didn't answer. "Please tell me."

"You'll laugh." It came out a question. I didn't know what to expect of his reaction.

"No I won't." He sighed again. "I promise. Please? I'm very curious."

"Curiosity killed the vampire." I mumbled. "Ok. I want you."

He laughed. "Your embarrassed about that? Bella, you already have me." I scowled at him and hit his arm lightly. "What did I do?"

"You laughed." I pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Your so funny when your mad."

"Well, that's not what I meant." I looked away, my embarrassment rekindled.

"Please tell me. I'm curious to see what it is. Your silent mind is more frustrating then you realize." He buried his nose into my neck.

I popped the button open on his shirt. Then I popped another. And another. He froze; he grabbed my arms and pulled my fingers from his shirt.

"Don't be ridiculous." he said frostily as he re-buttoned his shirt. I sat up, my own anger flaring.

"Well, why not?" I said angrily. "What if this is one of our last moments together? What if I get taken away or if you get killed?"

"It won't happen, Bella."

"You don't know that!"

"Shush." He put a finger to my lips, then kissed me. He pulled away, expression pained.

"I thought you were over my scent..." I was truly confused by his behavior.

"What if I hurt you? What if I kill you? I mean..." It was his turn to be embarrassed. "Idon'tevenknowwhatvampireejaculateis."

"What?" He had said his words so quickly that they mashed together, and I couldn't pick out individual words. "I didn't catch that."

"I said... I don't even know what vampire ejaculate is." He looked away. I blushed.

It was painfully silent, I almost wanted to scream so it wouldn't be so awkward. It was true, though. What was in vampire ejaculate? Venom? Is it harmful? I wouldn't ever care. Just to be with him. Hey, if I die...Wouldn't this make the Cullens safe? I'm the one they wanted, right? Of course, me being dead would just give Edward a reason to do Vampire Suicide. He'd go to the Volturi or provoke Jacob's pack. Well, this sucks.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out." I said.

"Bella, do you have any idea how dangerous it is?"

"Please." I whispered. "Please, Edward?" it was silent for a moment. He groaned.

"Bella, you are the most dangerous creature I have ever come to know." He kissed me and for a second I thought I had won. He pulled away, though, much to my frustration. I groaned this time and looked at him.

"Why won't you just give into temptation?" I said; completely exasperated.

"Because, do you really think I would willingly do something that would harm you?" He gave me a weird expression... somewhere between indecision and anger.

"You won't harm me."

"You don't know that!" He growled.

"Hey, that's my line!"

He suddenly chuckled. "You silly, oversensitive girl."

"Why don't we just call Alice and ask her?"

"Do you have any clue, Bella? I'm doing this for your own good."

"Your not my Mom, Edward!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He sat like this for fifteen minutes. I counted. "Edward?" I tapped his shoulder. He suddenly came to life and lunged for me. Fear washed through me, then passion. He kissed me again, but this time, his hands left my hair and moved to my waist, where he begin pushing my shirt up.

"I win." I whispered.

"For now." he murmured back.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

A/N Whew! That chapter took me ages to write! You know the requirements... please, lets get to 130! Its only eight reviews! :) lets try and bet my other highest reviewed story, PNN. PNN has 142 reviews (I think...)

WE CAN DO IT!!!

:P


	12. Full of Grace

This Love

:) A/n — Bella was supposed to get pregnant. But, after a very weird conversation with myself in the shower, I could not bring myself to fertilize one of her eggs. Do you realize how many stories on Fanfiction have Bella getting pregnant?! 688. That's if you go to the search bar and type in "Bella Pregnant."

*sigh*

So, to keep my story original, no fertilized egg, no baby, just tampons. Oh well!

This Love has — 144 reviews! We beat PNN! Big shout out to **gressa **and **Uxiegirl.** They reviewed for every chapter.

Goal — our goal for this chapter is to make it to **160**. That's only **10** (ten) reviews. We can do that! :)

P.S. — Vote for a story on my profile!

Disclaimer — Now why would I be on Fanfiction if I owned Twilight?! I would be shopping in Paris! :P

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

12 . Full of Grace (Sarah Mclachlan)

_When I was a kid I used to pray every night for a new bicycle. Then I realised that the Lord doesn't work that way so I stole one and asked Him to forgive me._

— Emo Phillips

Bella's POV

"Bella! Oh my God, I am so sorry I ever said that! I was stupid! I was a jack ass!" Jacob ran at me, "Please don't run away. I'm so sorry."

"Jake! I'm here, right? It's fine. I forgive you." We hugged, and then, like a child, he jumped up and down.

"She forgave me! Yea!" I laughed at his ridiculous behavior.

"Alright, my turn. Since you're my best friend, and wether you're female, male, or werewolf, you have to listen to me gush and complain. I came here to forgive you and gush. So, guess what?"

"Mm?"

"I'm not a virgin, and you said that he'd kill me, and I'm still here so haha!"

His face turned red and his hands began shaking. "Oh! Uh uh, Jakey. Don't get mad, you might say or do something that you'll regret."

"Yea, your right. Sure, sure" he took a breath. "Ok, I'm better."

I stared at him expectantly. "What?" he complained.

"Your s'posed to do the best friend thing and ask a bunch of questions! C'mon, Jake! Gush with me."

He sighed. "Fine. Ok, um... Did he use a condom?" he blushed a bit.

"No, come to think of it. Whatever, vampires can't have children, right?"

"I don't know!" I was staring expectantly at him again. "C'mon Bella! I'm a guy for crying out loud!

"But...but... you're the only friend I have ever really known and liked. Besides Alice. And she's gone."

Fine! Geesh! Demanding! What was it like? No, wait! I don't wanna know!"

"Too late!" I burst out laughing.

He moaned, "Please Bella! Do not give me a play by play of your sex life!"

"Ok, ok! But only cause I feel a little bit sorry for you." We just stared at each other for a second. "Ok, so I _was _here for all of that but there's a third thing. You know how the big group of vampires are coming here? Well, Jasper thinks that we need to stop the Volturi – The bad vampires – by catching them off guard. They don't even know that you guys exsist!"

"Yeah....?" He drawled.

"You need to ask the head honcho – "

"Sam"

" – If you guys are willing to help us vampires."

"Do we get to kill any vamps?"

I winced. "Only if they actually fight back. Which is very probable."

"Well, Sam will be all for this, even if its side by side with vampires. We've been waiting _forever_ to be able to fight vampires. Let's kick some vampires ass!"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

I was waiting patiently with Edward on the couch. We were waiting for Tanya's coven to arrive. They had accepted Edward's plea for help. They would be arriving this afternoon. Edward had reassured me that they wouldn't take to long.

This morning I had consulted the head honcho and the wolf pack was "soooooo in". Gosh, I keep putting everyone in harm.

Edward got up, hearing some sound that I didn't hear, "They're here." I wanted to barf. What if they don't like me? Scratch that, they won't like me. None of these people will like me. I'm _human_. To them, I'm just a snack. Or dinner.

The door burst open, interrupting my thoughts. "Edward!" A strawberry blonde embraced Edward. "Ah, I've missed you."

What's that supposed to mean! Four females and a male had embraced Edward before turning to meet me.

"Hello, I'm Tanya, this is Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazer. You're Bella." The strawberry blonde, Tanya, said. I nodded and shook all their hands.

"Nice to meet you."

This is gonna be a long week.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

They were back. All of them. So far, I have learned so many vampire's names that I can't remember my _own _name. And, I have to pee.

I walked to the first floor bathroom. When I opened the door, the two Egyptian vampires with sandy eyes looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry...I'll just leave."

I closed the door and rushed up the stairs to the second floor. "Bella!" I looked up to find Rosalie looking at me anxiously. "Can you zip the back of this dress? I can't quite reach."

"Yeah." I walked over, wincing when the movement made pressure on my bladder. I zipped the dress up and started walking away. "All good! You look beautiful Rosalie!"

"Bella!" I looked to see who's bothering my now. Alice came striding over with a beautiful darker skinned vampire. "I want you to meet a good friend of mine, this is Zafrina."

"Nice to meet you, Zafrina." I tried to move past Alice, but she stopped me again.

"Wait until you see her power. It's so cool. Show he – "

"Maybe another time, Alice."

"Ok!" she smiled. "Let's go bother Jasper, Zafrina."

I was almost there. I could see the door of the bathroom. Thank good. "Hey, Hon – "

I turned on a surprised Edward "What the heck does a person have to do to go to the bathroom in this house! Jeez!"

There was some silence, then Emmett burst out laughing. The rest of the household followed suit. I groaned and Edward apologized. I basically bolted for the bathroom. I mean, come on!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"That's so cool!" I said as Zafrina showed me the Amazon jungles. It was like I was really there. Like I wasn't in rainy Forks anymore.

"Yeah, I know!" Alice smiled. "She can s – " Alice spaced out. Everyone was watching. That's when I realized she was having a vision. When she came back, her expression held frustration and anger.

"They made a decision. Two days minimum." My heart was racing. Everyone was suddenly talking at once, planning, I realized. They would be able to understand things but they were speaking too fast for me to understand.

Two days minimum! We would be fighting in at least two days or maybe more... Knowing Aro, he's come in exactly two days. Probably less! God. If only I knew why I was so important to him. This shield thing can't be to exiting. So what?! Edward can't read my mind and Jane's power is useless blah, blah, blah.

Suddenly, I realized exactly what I was up against. Jane would hurt them. Edward writhing in pain... I wouldn't be able to stand it! And little Alice, so tiny, up against Felix?! And those are nearly indestructible vampires! What about the wolves? Jacob, who can bleed and _die_. Are we seriously gonna throw him to the bloodthirsty and angry vampires?!

This is all my fault. If I would have said no to Edward and just stayed in Volterra, everything would be just fine. No possible harm. I wanted to scream aloud!

"Love, are you okay?" Edward was at my ear, murmuring only to me.

I shook my head to clear it. "Um, yeah. Yeah."

"Don't worry about it child, we vampire's can take care of ourselves." Zafrina boomed. They're was scattered laughter, but not enough to calm me. Jasper sent calming waves. I smiled weakly at him.

"If anything, we should be worrying about you." Alice trilled.

"Exactly, your ten times as breakable as any of us." Edward said.

"You want to see the oceans?" Zafrina smiled. I nodded and closed my eyes. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes.

"Yes." I spoke clearly.

"I am sending you oceans." Zafrina said.

The calming waves left. My head snapped towards Jasper. "I – I dunno.. All her feelings just disappeared."

"Well," Eleazar spoke up in all our silence and confusion, "I suppose I wasn't mistaken. You've got a very talented human on your hands. Extremely talented."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter. :( The next one will be a long one. I promise. Sorry for the long wait too! I have major writers block...again.

Review please! Go to my profile and VOTE! (The question is "What story should I write after This Love")

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Thanks to those who reviewed!

_shinyaudilove , pieisdabeeskness , pbwitbeck , gressa , ashrox1996 , lovehits , Uxiegirl , katecullen Caleo _

You people are amazing!


	13. It's a Disaster

**This Love**

**A/N — **

Right, well, see the A/N last chapter for excuses? Well, I had a nice birthday. And I haven't even gotten presents from my extended family yet.

So far from my parents, I got a new comforter and a fuzzy blanket and a brand new acoustic guitar (it's blue and very pretty) plus I got sheet music (piano and guitar) for the score of Twilight (Bella's lullaby included) and the sheet music came with Clair de Lune (Debussy, DUH) and A River Flows in You (Yiruma).

Not to brag.

Lol Go vote on my profile (Question – "What should I write when This Love is done?")

**ALSO! *Important!! READ* **Regarding my mega A/n – since I hate A/N's in the middle of a story, I'm going to replace the A/N with this chapter. So, if you posted a **signed in** review last chapter (the mega a/n) you will **not** be able to post anther signed in review. So! Just post an anon. Review with your username as your name and I'll post a response at the end of next chapter!

**Goals! --- **Let's make it to 180 reviews this chapter. It's only **5** reviews! We can do it! PLUS! If we make it to 185 **(10 reviews), **the next chapter will be up by Friday!

**Disclaimer —** I would have hoped that by chapter thirteen, you would have understood that I do not own Twilight.

_____________________________________()_______________________________________

13. It's a Disaster (Ok Go)

_Power may be at the end of a gun, but sometimes it's also at the end of the shadow or the image of a gun._

Jean Genet

Bella's POV

Everyone started talking at once. It was to hard to decipher what they were talking about, but either way I tried to listen. I gave up after a second. Finally, Edward interrupted.

"What do you mean, Eleazer?" everyone was attentive.

"I mean, the Wild Powers have returned." The room was silent. The two Egyptian vampires where staring at me, as if trying to decode me. Then, they whispered excitedly.

"Um, what is a Wild Flower?" I was confused. For one, I didn't even hear what Eleazer said and...wait, what?!

"A Wild Power. Long before even Carlisle was alive, and Aro was a young vampire, compared to his age now. He befriended a witch who died quite some time ago, but before she died, she would give him prophecy's. She helped him collect his jewels. She told him of four humans with extraordinary power. Ha-nakt, Katilynn, Contessa, Annebella." Eleazer study my reaction.

"Wait, witches too? What the..." Could the world hold anymore surprises?

"Not anymore. Witches can't be changed like Vampires and Werewolves. It has to be passed down, blood by blood. The last remaining descendent of Hellewise, the first witch and mother of all witches, died sometime in the early eighteen hundreds." Carlisle said.

"Aro was power hungry and overlooked all the specifications of the Wild Powers. He found two of them, Katilynn and Ha-nakt, and changed them at the tender age of eleven. They didn't even make it through the first day of the change." Eleazer stared off into space for a minute.

"The other Wild Powers, Contessa and Annebella, had family. Contessa was my older sister. She was fifteen and Annebella was twelve when they went into hiding. They were hiding with my mother, and a family of four who were suspected of vampirism. Their two sons had children with my sister and Annebella. They aren't considered in most peoples ancestry because everyone believed that they died when they disappeared.

"However, their children came out of hiding and had more children and so on and so on, leading straight to you. Or so I believe."

"Me?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes, Annebella had three sons. Annebella_ Swan_ had three sons, all who carried the name." Eleazer finished.

Okay, great. Just one more reason for Aro to kill everyone but me.

"I'm her descendant?"

"Yes. You and Charlie were the last remaining descendants. And, as far as we know, you are the only one to show the genes of Annebella's Wild Power." Eleazer nodded.

"What does a Wild Power do?" I questioned. This time, Carlisle answered.

"Wild Powers are known for having multiple 'powers' and they appear sometime between ages eleven and seventeen. They mustn't be changed into a vampire until age eighteen or their powers become heightened much too fast and they sort of spontaneously combust." Carlisle grimaced, I'm sure at an image of me catching fire or exploding or something like that.

"Well, good thing we figured this out before we changed Bella or... poof!" Emmett said. He wiggled his fingers in a re-enactment of exploding.

"So, what do you think I have as powers?" I asked. Curiosity raged through me.

"I can tell that you're a shield, but your shield is blocking me from seeing all other powers." Eleazer said. I thought about this. Aro always said something about shields when I eavesdropped on him and Caius. Wow, me? A Wild Power?

"Well, this is great. Now I can help fight." I said.

"No." Edward said instantly. This was to be expected.

"Come on! I want to be a team like Alice and Jasper! We don't have time to change me!"

"Bella, we can really take care of ourselves – " Alice started.

"I'm not gonna let you guys just throw yourselves to the sharks! I want to help!"

"Bella..." Edward started.

"Don't 'Bella...' me! I'm going to help."

"You should just drop it, your not going to win." Alice said.

Anger flared in me. Jasper glanced at me, obviously able to feel my emotions again. Before I could even understand what was happening, I felt myself strike out with my mind. I heard the crack of glass breaking. Shards shattered from the window, raining like crystal on the vampires.

The room was silent. "Well." Carlisle, who was closest to the window brushed glass from his clothes and hair. Esme reached up and brushed off his shoulders, her hands lingering in a loving way.

There was now a mini van sized hole in the glass wall. The only thing missing was the mini van.

"I did that?"

Eleazer nodded, and the Egyptians went back to whispering.

"I'm so sorry, Esme!"

"Don't be. You should see the damage that Emmett and Jasper created during wrestling matches. Actually, I wish you wouldn't. You would think they were raised by wolves." She smiled at her sons.

"So, what, I can break things with my mind when I'm angry?"

"Well, it sounds ridiculous when you put it that way, but yes, sort of. It's more like you can push out with your mind and attack. Not necessarily while your angry." Eleazer decided.

"Okay. Note to self, don't make Bella pissed." Emmett said.

I shot him a look.

"So, Wild Powers just suddenly have powers?" I was confused.

"No." Eleazer started. "Usually they're just brief explosions of power. When my sister got her powers, it was her wedding. She set fire to her husband, not intentionally. She was nervous."

"The reason for that is because they never had mentors to help them fully understand their powers. They never learned to harness it, control it, use it. But, your lucky. You have us." Eleazer finished.

Okay.

—

I placed my hands on the small of Edwards back. I closed my eyes and concentrated on forming a bubble around us. I concentrated on the bubble protecting us, keeping us safe from harm, or in this case, from seeing the Atlantic ocean.

"Alright, honey, I'm sending ya oceans, what do you see?" Zafrina boomed.

"Nothing." Edward said simply.

"Alright, I sending a more powerful vision, do you see me or grass?"

"Grass." Edward said. Somebody started clapping. My concentration snapped and I could feel the shield retreating. "Okay, okay, I see Amazon, let me have my site back." Edward complained.

I turned to see Emmett clapping. I growled. He smiled sheepishly.

The next morning I was eating breakfast and doodling. Emmett was on one side of me, Edward on the other. Emmett begin playing with my hair. I was okay with it, for awhile, then it got annoying.

"Emmett, stop."

He grinned, but didn't listen. Anger flared through me, but didn't break glass. Instead the piece of paper I was doodling on caught fire. Without thinking, I picked up my cereal and dumped it on the paper. Milk and Cheerios spilled over the edge onto mine and Edward's laps.

Esme stared at me, bewilderment on her face.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

"No matter, dear. I'll just – Eleazer!"

Eleazer walked in. He looked at the cereal mess, then at the burnt piece of paper.

"Sets things on fire with mind." he muttered, walking away.

"Go get cleaned up, dears. I'll have Alice bring fresh clothes."

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"It's nothing." As we walked by Emmett, Edward thwaped him on the back of the head.

"Ow." Emmett hissed.

Me and Edward were waiting in the first floor bathroom for Alice to return with clothes. Finally she popped her head in, setting down two piles of clothes. She laughed when she saw me and Edward, covered in cereal. "Oh, and don't ask, Bella, just wear it." she closed the door.

I didn't even bother to look at the clothes, knowing that I would probably protest, getting me in trouble with Alice.

"Ladies first?" Edward asked, smiling, gesturing to my wet pants.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." I said as I dropped my pants. I sat down next to him on the lip of the tub.

"Want a shower? With me?" Edward asked.

"With pleasure."

— (I'll let your imaginations carry out the rest of that scene. :P)

"Okay, Bella. Jasper will send you anger and I want you to focus on throwing Emmett backwards with your mind." Eleazer instructed. Just about everyone was watching. I felt nervous.

Suddenly, I was angry. I focused. I imagined a pole shoving Emmett backwards. Emmett suddenly flew backwards into a tree. The tree shook before crumbling. Emmett stood up, dusting off his jeans, which were covered with saw dust.

"Impressive." One of the Egyptians said.

Later that evening, I was once again trying to get Edward to let me help.

"Please!" I pleaded.

"No, Bella, it's dangerous!"

_Let me help, oh why won't you let me help? Please let me help!_ I was even pleading in my mind.

"Okay. You can help." Edward said suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

I thought about this. Mind control, perhaps? Wouldn't surprise me. I decided to test it out._ Emmett killed your sister. _I sent Edward. Payback for this morning!

"Emmett, what the hell?! Why did you kill my sister!" Edward yelled.

"What? You never had a sister, you were an only child!" Emmett squeaked.

"I have mind control!" I declared, jumping up. I almost fell over, but Edward caught me.

"Unfortunately, you don't have balance." Edward said, back to normal.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N! Whew! I finished this one! This chapter tried to kill me, I swear to God! Lol.

Review, Review, Review! Go vote on my profile, go vote on my profile, go vote on my profile!

**Playlist!**

"It's a disaster" _Ok Go_

"My favorite Accident" _Motion City Soundtrack_

"Immortality" _Seether_ (acoustic)


	14. Fighting for Nothing

**This Love**

**A/N – **I was reading my own story and I started crying at some parts! Lol.

Well. Here it is. The big fight scene. This story is coming to an end.

**Goals – **I believe we are at** 183 **the last time I checked, so lets get somewhere around** 190**

**Disclaimer – **I still don't own Twilight

______________________________________________________________________________

14. Fighting for Nothing (Meg and Dia)

_But these things take time, love. These things take backbone. And they'll tell you what you want to here, 'cause they think it's better. Better. And you've got to know how, to point out the liars. You've got to weigh your wars, make sure you're not fighting for nothing. Nothing. Are you fighting for nothing?_

Chorus from "Fighting for Nothing" by Meg and Dia.

Bella's POV

Sleeping against Edward's chest has always had a calming affect on me. While I pretended to sleep, I practiced expanding my shield. Wether Edward liked it or not, I was helping in anyway I could. I tried to expand it over the entire house. Once the shield was in place, my concentration snapped. The shield retreated into a corner of my mind.

"You need to sleep, love." Edward murmured.

"No I don't. Not when your so conveniently naked beneath me." I said.

"Mmh hmm." he moaned before laughing slightly.

"Tell me about when I was a kid." I requested.

"Well. At first, you were silent. You only spoke to me for the first few days. And your blood! The most thrilling scent I have ever had the pleasure of smelling. You fell down the stairs and broke your arm once." I started laughing at that. He chuckled with me. "You dropped a pop can in front of Rosalie once. It exploded, naturally."

"Oops." I said.

"You were only seven. Oh! And you had separation anxiety when I had to hunt once. You tried to make Emmett eat your birthday cake." We paused to laugh. "You loved to color. You also enjoyed surprising me when you were six. You didn't understand that I could smell you coming. You threw your stuffed animals at me and always was sticky after eating waffles."

"Haha. There has to be something you didn't like about me."

"You wet the bed once." He smirked.

"Edward!" I smacked his chest. I could feel my blush.

"It was awkward." he admitted. "I was there when you relieved yourself."

"Oh, God! Are you trying to make my cheeks start on fire!" I was so embarrassed. This is worse then puking on your crush. Eighth grade, don't ask about it.

"I think your blush is beautiful." He smiled innocently. I wasn't buying it.

"Get it off your chest." I muttered against his marble skin.

"Okay. We went to Olympia per Alice's request for shopping. You were five. 'Edward, I have to go potty.'" he mimicked.

"No!" I moaned. "Stop it!" He laughed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's not as bad as what Emmett would do to you."

"True. Did I ever get sick?"

"You vomited on Emmett when you were six. Oh, happy day. I learned that there is one thing I was happy to leave behind when I was turned. I'll never miss vomiting." He smiled again. "But, I will always miss this." He stroked my bright red cheek. "And this." He pressed his ear right above my breast to listen to my heart.

"It belongs to you." I whispered.

"Mmm." He moaned.

His head resurfaced from my chest and he smirked a half crooked smile. "Are you sure you don't have to go potty before we make love?"

I smacked his chest. "No. Now shut up."

I just started kissing him when he pushed me away. "You might want to get covered up." he hissed. I scrambled for blankets as the door burst open. Alice was standing there, an unhappy look on her face.

"They're coming tomorrow morning. Same meadow where the took her ten years ago." Alice closed to door with a hollow and resonating bang. I suddenly realized what, or who, they were.

"The Volturi?" I squeaked. "Edward, I can't do this. I, we have to –" I broke off and started to hyperventilate.

"Bella, Bella!"

I glanced up at him.

"You will _always _be safe with me. I _will never_ let them harm you."

I nodded and tried to sleep. I couldn't fall asleep until I passed out well after three in the morning. I had a horrible dream. The Volturi, Aro, was taking me. I screamed and screamed and fought for Edward to come help me. I didn't understand. Why was he just staring at me like a broken man? Who were these people? My subconscious knew who the people were, but I was only seven in my dream.

I awoke with a gasp. Edward was frowning at me. "You were dreaming?" It came out a question. I nodded and started to cry. Edward hugged me to his chest. "Please don't cry love. Your so safe with me. I love you, my sweet, sweet, Bella."

We dressed in silence. I was shaking with the thoughts of what might happen. And I couldn't stop shivering. Edward noticed this, and he didn't like it. "Bella, my sweet, try to calm down." I dragged in deep breaths, but I only felt nauseous. When I reached the landing, I noticed a big black wolf standing outside the south glass wall. Then I saw Jake and a gangly teenager I didn't recognize.

"Jake!" I screamed. I ran forward and hugged him.

"Bella, your shivering." he said as he hugged me back. I realized that the Cullens were watching me, curious expressions.

I inhaled his musky scent. "I'm nervous." I admitted.

"Don't be." Alice's sweet voice came from behind me. "Nobody will hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I fired back. "If anything happens to you...." I trailed off. I started shaking again. I felt even more nauseous.

"Please, Bella. Your killing me." Jasper pleaded, sending me calming waves. I nodded and gulped again.

"We should leave now." Alice instructed.

Edward scooped me up and Jacob and Seth darted into the trees. A russet wolf and a light sandy wolf took their places. "Lead the way." Edward said monotonously. It took me a few seconds to realize that he was talking for the wolves.

We started walking.

We were going at a faster pace then a human would walk at, but slow enough for me to catch details of my surrounding. I could see the wolves darting in and out of the nearby trees. I breathed deep breaths and tested out some of me powers. I made Edward tighten his grip on me and I made him tell me he loves me one more time.

Mind control, check.

I surrounded us completely with a shield. I concentrated on keeping the shield around our forms. Then, I sent out a separate shield for each individual wolf. All ten of them. I counted to thirty, and the shield was still there. It was the longest I had ever held my shield in place. And, ten separate bubbles at the same time!

Shield, check.

I fooled around with my mind attack. I made leaves start raining around us, while holding my shield in place. I leaf landed in my lap. For some reason, I felt like I had to keep this leaf. I shoved into my coat pocket. Edward leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

Mind attack, check.

Remembering a cool trick Benjamin had taught me, I condensed some of the fallen leaves into an orb. I set fire to the orb. The orb danced in front of us, leading us to our fates.

Elemental fire, check.

We burst into the meadow. It was silent, except for Jacob beside Edward, who was panting. Edward sat me down. "Please, Bella. Stay out of harms way. Help us help you." he pleaded.

I just nodded mechanically. My breathing hitched. I felt Jacob's wet nose in my palm. I looked down. He gave me a heavy dose of puppy dog eyes. I petted his head.

"He wants to know if your okay." Edward murmured.

"I'm fine, Jake." I scratched behind his ears.

"How much time?" Carlisle asked, his eyes glancing around the heavily wooded area.

Alice spaced out. "Five minutes."

I almost dry heaved. I curled into Edward and a tear slipped down my cheek. Edward caught it. "Please, don't." He whispered. For the next five minutes, I kept that orb burning. Everyone watched it. It was a burning symbol of hope. Hope for tomorrow. Hope for our loved ones and hope for those who haven't found their other match. Hope for renewal. Hope for innocence. Hope for forgiveness. Hope for the next year. Hope for love.

Hope that we would make it out of this, one hundred percent unharmed.

The first shadowy figures appeared. They were all there and accounted for. Right down to the wives. My palms were sweating. Aro removed his hood.

"Bella." He greeted politely. "It's been awhile." he sneered. "You see, nearly 486 years ago I received a prophecy. It was the last prophecy that good for nothing witch gave me before she died. I didn't realize that it was a Wild Power -" he sneered the words. "Until I learned your last name. After your fifteenth birthday, you were useless. Still no powers? But, it seems you have them now." he gestured to the smoldering leaves. My concentration on it had snapped long before, but the leaves were still burning, a shining symbol.

"Now," Aro continued. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can come with us easily and nobody gets hurt, or you can stay right here and we fight and everyone but us dies!"

"Bella," Edward murmured. "If you leave us, we will understand."

"Never." I whispered.

Aro clapped, "Alright, the hard way. Your lose."

"Bella, get behind me." Edward ordered.

I started expanding my shield over everyone. Edward was crouched in front of me, low and dangerous growls coming from deep inside him. Jacob was also crouched, snarling, his lips curled over his long, sharp teeth.

I cold hand touched my arm. I jumped and screamed. "Shh." Alice hissed. "Bella, you need to calm down and listen to me." What was that choking sound? Oh, I'm crying. It was coming from me. I nodded and tried to focus on my shield and breathing. "Now, Edward is gonna leave to attack -"

"What!" I interrupted.

"I need you to stay put, Bella. You can help with your powers, but whatever you do, _don't move!_" I nodded furiously.

I could feel something trying to penetrate my shield. I looked up to see Jane sneering in anger. "Just because your mentally protected doesn't mean your physically."

Everything moved fast after that. The guard moved to the front and the leaders and wives stayed behind. Aro was sneering in frustration.

Edward lunged, snarling at Felix. I watched in pure horror as they fought sneakily. Felix kicked out at Edward, but Edward dodged, the sole of Felix's shoe just missing him.

"Bella, calm down!" Alice pleaded.

"Edward!" I called. I moved forward, but Alice had a vice like grip on me. I barely noticed the pain where she held on.

It was like the flash of a camera, then Felix's head was off. "Ohh." I cried out. Edward continued tearing at Felix and scattering the pieces. When Edward finished, he turned and was at my side in a second.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Bella." I nodded furiously.

"Go, go!" I said. Heidi was sauntering forward, pure anger on her features.

"Emmett." Alice suddenly whispered. Edward was preoccupied with Heidi, but my head turned just into to see Emmett have his arm taken completely off. Demetri kicked Emmett's chest, he went flying backwards.

"_NO!_" Rosalie screamed. She ran and was in front of Demetri in seconds. She looked demented. Demetri dropped Emmetts arm in surprise. Rosalie jumped on Demetri and ripped his head off. This was my fault. Rosalie might lose her Emmett because of me.

Alice slackened her grip on me. I burst into a run.

"No! _BELLA!_" Alice screeched.

I ran to where Carlisle was kneeling over Emmett.

"Wha- he's gonna be okay, right!" I screeched, panicking.

"He'll be just fine, Bella return to Alice. You need protection." Carlisle said over the screeching metal noise coming from Rosalie, who was tearing Demetri a new ass a few feet away.

"Emmett, I'm sorry!" I shouted through my tears.

"Bella, it just stings a bit." Emmett grinned. I sobbed.

"Bella _SWAN!_" Alice screeched. She grabbed my arm. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm sorry, I panicked, instincts took control!" I shouted back.

"Never mind, you have to move!" Alice moved me downward. A rock whizzed by my head from Benjamin.

"Sorry!" he shouted.

Alice picked me up and ran me back to where Edward was.

"I'll be back, Isabella Marie Swan." I turned to see Aro, Caius and Marcus leering off to the side. "But, for now, I have to replenish my guard." he laughed "Good bye, _Wild Power._" he hissed the name. The figures disappeared into the leaves. The leaves quivered with movement, then settled.

Jane and Alec both backed up, staring at me, then disappeared into the leaves. Afton hissed at Edward, then ran into the leaves. Edward lunged at the leaves, then straightened.

"They are all gone?" Esme asked. I jumped, surprised.

Edward nodded. He kissed my forehead. "Vampires?" he asked, his voice carrying across the meadow.

"All accounted for and alive. Emmett is injured. Jasper was bitten." Esme filled in.

I saw Rosalie hunched over him, her lips moving with unheard words. I grimaced _My fault_.

Jasper walked over to Alice, wincing. _My fault._

"Wolves?" Edward said.

Esme was silent. She looked at me. I panicked. I stood up, ignoring Edward and Alice's protests, and scanned the scene. I saw people, not wolves, surrounding something. I ran forward to see what happened. Jacob caught me around the waist.

"No, Bella. You do not want to see that. It'd make you sick." Jacob was crying.

"Jacob, let go! Who is it!?" I screamed and kicked and fought.

"Bella, Paul died." his voice broke on died.

I went limp in his arms. Edward was beside me, whispering words that I couldn't hear. My ears were filled with this strange buzzing sound. I gained my hearing back. I started hyperventilating and sobbing at the same time. My chest heaved and so did my stomach.

"She's traumatized." Carlisle murmured. It was the last thing I heard before blanking out.

_My fault._

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N –

I am crying. I am. OMG, I seriously cried through the whole chapter because I knew I had to kill someone! I am super sorry to all Paul fans reading this. I am SORRY!!!! I had to do it! Smeyer never had to balls to kill anyone and I did! I also ripped Emmett's arm off! He's okay tho!!!!!

REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY PROFILE!!!


	15. Here, Here, and Here

**This Love**

**A/N – **Awww. Jeee. Paul!!!!! That's all I have to say.

**Goals – **Wow. I wrote a big fight scene and killed a character and I got _**six**_ reviews? Where did you go, guys? Please, please review! Without them, I feel like my story isn't worth reading.

**Disclaimer – **PAUL DIED!!!!! And, I don't own Twilight.

______________________________________________________________________________

15. Here, Here, and Here (Meg and Dia)

_I wanted to kiss you goodnight. No longer can pretend, it won't cave in and will be alright. I wanted to save this last light. With dawn comes certainty of what we'll be, for now hold me lightly._

Chorus from "Kiss you Goodnight" by Meg and Dia

Bella's POV

"No, Emmett don't poke her!" I heard Alice say. "Edward, you have to give her space."

"I am giving her space. I'm worried about her." Edward said. I moved at the sound of his voice. I moaned. "Bella, are you awake?" He asked frantically.

"She'll open her eyes in three point six seconds." Alice said knowingly.

"Know it all." Emmett muttered. I opened my eyes, greeted by Alice's smug face, Edward's anxious face and Emmetts goofy smile.

"What...What happened?" I tried to sit up, but Alice pushed me down again.

"No, you need to stay or you'll vomit." she said. I obeyed. Then, everything came rushing back.

"Oh my God, Paul." Silence resonated around the room. "Where's Jacob?"

"He and the pack had to confront Paul's parents." I started crying. I didn't even know Paul, yet, here I was, having hysterics over him.

Because it's my fault.

"Bella, it isn't your fault. Jacob, Sam, they all agree." Alice assured me.

"I'm sorry, Emmett." I said, ignoring Alice.

"Hey, kiddo, it just stung a bit. No problem. See, my arm works just fine. Although, my shirt did not survive." He smiled and demonstrated his arm working. Rosalie stood up and grabbed Emmetts other arm, the one that wasn't hurt, and pulled him towards her.

"Sit." she ordered.

"I don't want to sit." he complained. She gave him a look and pushed Emmett into the chair and sat beside him.

"I think I'm okay now." I told Alice. She spaced out, searching the future, then sighed.

"I guess so." she said. I sat up slowly. My head spun, and I almost fell off the couch. Edward caught me.

"I'm laying down." I declared. Emmett laughed. I propped myself against Edward. I was cried out. My throat hurt from screaming. I had a headache. I was hungry, but didn't say anything. They had already done too much for me.

"Did you bump your head?" Edward asked. Carlisle's cold fingers probed the back of my head. I hissed when he touched a tender spot. Carlisle just nodded "To be expected." he said.

"Hang on!" Alice said. She pushed the sleeves of my shirt up and flipped my palms upward.. On each forearm there were five, perfectly round bruises. I realized they formed hand prints. They were Alice's hand prints. "I'm sorry." she said. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really." I lied.

"What happened?" Edward asked calmly.

"She tried running at you when you were fighting Felix." Alice filled in. "I was holding her back." Edward nodded.

"This is all my fault." I said. I figured Edward or Alice would protest first, but Emmett beat them, to my surprise.

He plopped himself on the couch between me and Alice. "No, it's not. Because before you showed up on our doorstep, Edward was planning on going to the Volturi and getting himself killed just to see you. So, be happy that it ended this way and not with Edward dead."

I stared at the wall. Rosalie stood up and grabbed Emmetts hand again, "Sit." she directed.

"Rosalie, would you knock it off?! It's not her fault!" Emmett said. Rosalie glared at him.

For the first time since I had awoken, she spoke more then one word. "Yes, Emmett. It is her fault. If she didn't exist, you would have never gotten hurt!"

"Rosalie, I am fine! Nothing happened! I didn't die!" Emmett said.

"What if you did die! Do you even care what would have happened to me if you'd have died!"

"Yes, of course I do! But, I love Bella, she's my little sister and you're my wife and I refuse to choose!"

I saw the hurt flash in Rosalie's eyes. She reached for her left hand and removed a ring. "Well, I guess you did choose. And she won." she tossed the ring at his chest and ran out the door leading to the backyard. I started crying again.

"Dammit!" Emmett shouted. He chased after Rosalie's disappearing figure. Tears rolled down my face.

"Bella, it's not your fault. Even Paul's parent's agree that it isn't your fault. None of this is your fault." Edward soothed. He stroked my hair and whispered sweet words to me. "I love you." he said, over and over again. We sat like this for a half an hour and Rosalie, nor Emmett bothered to return.

"Come on, Jasper. Let's go find them." Alice and Jasper arose from their positions. "I have a pretty good idea where they are. She keeps moving as they argue."

"Bella, are you hungry?" Esme asked. I nodded and my stomach growled. "What would you like?" She asked.

"Anything." I said. Esme walked into the kitchen, Carlisle following.

"I'm really sorry, Edward." I said.

"For what? It was worth it. I was fighting for something. Love." he said. I dried my eyes with my sleeve. "Besides," he continued, "It's all over now. You safe and that was our goal. Keeping you safe, healthy, and with us, where you belong."

"But, am I worth it?"

"Bella! Don't even. You are my only reason for living, if that's what I am." He caressed my cheek, "Without your love, I would die." he said simply.

I climbed off his lap and sat with my chin resting on my knees. I thought about this. He really does love me. More then I can comprehend. And, according to him, I'm worth it. I'm worth every little bit of pain. The thirst that burns, everything. I leaned my head back and groaned in frustration.

I felt something rest on my knee. I looked down and saw a little blue velvet box. With shaky fingers, I picked the box up. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you for eternity, or however long forever is. There won't be a day that goes by without my love. Will you marry me?"

I opened the little box. The pale gold oval encrusted with thirteen little diamonds. It looked expensive. "How much did you spend?" I demanded.

"Nothing. It was my mother's engagement ring from my father. I collected a lot of little trinkets like such when she died."

"Yeah. Yes. Of course." I nodded vigorously. I curled up to his side. He put the ring on my left finger that, until I met Edward, had never believed it would be filled. I waited for Alice and Jasper to return with Emmett and Rosalie. I had to apologize. Finally, the door opened.

Alice and Jasper walked in holding hands. "Found them." she smirked.

Rosalie had her legs wrapped around his waist. Emmett's hands were very low on her waist, supporting her. "...And the next week, and the next week, and the next week." Rosalie was saying. He looked like a little puppy who was being scolded for chewing the furniture. I decided that, by the way Rosalie's hair was messy and Emmett's shirt was twisted weirdly, something had happened between the two of them.

I decided that they were a very moody couple.

Emmett plopped on the chair. Rosalie curled in a tight ball.

"By the way, congratulations, I'm doing your wedding, and I already have your dress." Alice said.

"Eddie boy popped the question!" Emmett shouted. I blushed. Alice grabbed my hand. "Oh, it's so pretty. Good choice, Edward. This will work out perfectly!" Alice was so happy. Edward was beaming. Emmett was laughing. Jasper had a rare smile on his face. Esme came in beaming.

"Congratulations, Bella, Edward." She handed me a wonderful looking hot dish. Carlisle was also smiling. Even Rosalie tossed me a shy smile. Why can't I smile? That's right. It's my fault. I started eating slowly, not paying attention to them. I felt like vomiting, but I was so hungry. I wanted to just cry, but I was all cried out.

I set the empty plate down on the coffee table. "Bathroom." I muttered. I started up the stairs. Movement caught my eye, and I saw that Rosalie was getting up. Emmett grabbed her arm. "Be nice." he warned. She didn't say anything.

I sat on the floor outside the bathroom and didn't move. I was waiting for Rosalie to come.

"Bella." she said tentatively. "I didn't come here to yell at you. I came here to apologize."

I didn't speak.

She sat next to me. "I'm really sorry, Bella. I was upset over Emmett's near death experience. But you have to understand what Emmett is to me. Before I met him, my life was silent. It was like I didn't exist. You know, Carlisle changed me not only because I was dying, but to be to Edward what Esme was to him."

This caught my attention.

"Don't fret, neither myself nor Edward saw each other in that way. Two years later, I was hunting when I heard a bear mauling a human. Without thinking, I ran to the scene and found Emmett dying. Even grimacing in pain and covered in blood, he reminded me of a friends son.

"As a newborn, I found the strength to carry Emmett's bleeding form home and beg Carlisle to change him. But, after a day of his change, I feared he would be angry with me for bringing him into this awful life. And you know what he told me after he woke up?"

I shook my head.

"He said, 'Hell's not so bad when you get to keep an angel with you.'" Rosalie smiled. "Even Edward agreed that it was like I had woken up from a long sleep. It was Emmett who woke me up."

"I understand, Rosalie, but your right. I mean, this is all my fault, if I had never left Volterra, we would all be fine."

"No, no, no, no. Emmett was right. We would have all been broken if Edward had committed Vampire Suicide. Alice has a close bond with him and he is Esme's first son. Carlisle's first change. Emmett and Jasper's best friend and brother. And to me, he's the annoying one who has great taste in music and fixes cars with me." She smiled at that.

"Does this change anything between us?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Perhaps." she smiled tentatively. "I'll leave you to your needs." She straightened up and walked down the stairs.

I went to the bathroom.

Edward was waiting outside of the bathroom. "You look exhausted." he commented. I collapsed into his arms. "You have no idea."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to our bedroom. He set me in the center of the bed. I stared at the ceiling. He disappeared for a second, then returned and begin to strip me down. "Feeling any better?" he asked.

"No. I'm an emotional train wreck. Just ask Jasper." I sighed.

"Actually, he hasn't felt anything from you since the fight started. Your shield left us, but it never left you." He sighed, pulling my underwear off.

"Oh my gosh. Did Jane hurt you?" I whispered.

"No. Your shield left when you passed out. You were phenomenal, considering how emotional you were." he kissed my stomach before pulling my bra off.

"But, the second Felix attacked you, my concentration snapped. I didn't even noticed my shield." I sighed as he pulled fresh underwear up my legs.

"We know. Carlisle has a theory. He believes that your emotions, especially the strong ones when Emmett was hurt and after I finished off Felix and Heidi, propelled your shield to continue it's protection. When you saw Emmett hurt, you set fire to Heidi."

"Probable." I noted as he pulled a pair of pajama pants up my legs. "Aro got away?"

"Yes." he kissed my throat and pulled a shirt over my head. "After you passed out, I brought you home and the rest searched the surrounding woods. But, he had already left the state, along with Marcus, Caius, the wives, Jane, Alec, Afton, and Chelsea. The cowards."

I was now dressed. He stripped down until he was bare chested and in comfortable sweat pants. He knew that I loved him bare chested, but I was too emotionally drained.

"You're engaged, Bella Swan." he whispered.

"Yes. I'm extremely happy, just too emotionally drained to show that." he laughed. I fell asleep on his quiet heart.

The next morning, I didn't feel much better. I waited for my breakfast wordlessly. Alice babbled nonsense about the wedding. Edward stroked my hair. Emmett and Rosalie were joking around while helping Esme make me breakfast. Carlisle took the day off to spend time with us. Jasper was staring at me oddly.

"What." I finally said.

"Nothing. Your emotions really are out of wack." he smiled hesitantly.

"Okay." I propped my head on my elbow.

"Cheer up, Bella. Your getting married." Alice interceded. "It's the best feeling in the world. Okay, so your dress is kinda old fashioned and it's hidden, won't tell where. I have to stop thinking about it. If Edward see's it..." Alice tailed off, then growled.

"Sounds great." I said. I tried to sound enthusiastic about it, but failed miserably.

"Bella," Rosalie started, surprising me. I wasn't used to her friendship. "Your wedding dress is really important. I lost the rest of my virginity in my first wedding dress." she bumped Emmett with her hip. He started laughing. Both me and Alice rolled our eyes.

Emmett set my plate down. It was heaping with pancakes and sausage and eggs. "Hey, be happy. I made you an awesome breakfast." Rosalie cleared her throat. "With the help of my sexy wife and my mommy."

"Better." Rosalie patted his head. They kissed. It was sickly sweet.

"Let's keep the talk G rated for the rest of Bella's breakfast, please?" Esme said, setting down a large glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, guys. It looks really yummy." I said. I was about to cut my pancakes when Alice grabbed my wrist.

"It _looks _yummy. It might taste horrible." She was mocking Emmett.

"Shut up." Emmett complained.

I took a bite and chewed for a second, then I grabbed my throat. Emmett looked shocked. "Just kidding. It delicious." I started laughing at the look on his face.

The rest of them soon joined. "Not fair, you guys are ganging up on me." Emmett whined. Then, he started laughing. It felt so wrong. To laugh and be happy. But, once it started, it was uncontrollable.

My laughing made Edward really happy. He was grinning ear to ear. I ate the rest of my breakfast wordlessly, only speaking when I was spoken to. I had soon finished the entire plate. I had barely eaten anything yesterday. I was overly emotional and stressed to a breaking point.

"Can I go to La Push? I have to see Jacob. Please." I said.

"Alright." Edward sighed. I pecked his cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered. He handed me his keys. I turned around, a thought occurring to me. "You know, I still haven't gotten my purse back."

Edward chuckled. "Forgetful little brunette."

Pulling into Jacob's driveway, I didn't know what to expect. Would he not want to speak with me? Would he hate me? Would Sam hate me? I knocked on the door. Billy opened it, face cautious.

"Hi. Is Jacob here?" I started.

"Bella. Good to see you. No, you just missed him. He left for First Beach about five minutes ago." His skin crinkled around his eyes.

"Thank you, Billy." I turned to leave.

"Oh, Bella..." Billy called.

"Yeah?"

"Could you pass along a message to the Cullens?" I nodded, confused. "Just tell them, 'Remember the treaty.'" He was staring at my left hand.

Confused, I nodded and set out for First Beach. Upon arriving there, I noticed Jacob right away. He was tall and sitting on a log. I plopped down next to him.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I was the first to speak. "Jacob... I am really, really sorry. I should've never brought you into this mess."

"Bella, don't even. It's not your fault. Paul was like a brother to me. He died with pride and he will always be in our thoughts and hearts." Jacob said thickly.

We lapsed into more silence.

"I'm engaged." I said.

"I imprinted." He replied. "And so, life goes on, right?"

I nodded. A tear slipped down my cheeks.

"Hey, kiddo. I'm happy for ya. Don't cry on me." he said. I was silent. "Can I see the ring?" he asked. I held out my left hand wordlessly. He whistled lowly. "Put a few diamonds on you, did he?"

"Shut up, Jake. It was his mothers." I said.

"I was only joking!" we started laughing, before lapsing into silence again.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Nadia. It means 'graceful waters' in Makah's language." Jacob looked proud.

"I bet she's beautiful."

"She is." Jacob smiled.

"How did you meet?"

"She's Paul's cousin." He admitted. "She came down from the Makah rez. She wanted to help out. I really love her, I just hope she feels the same."

"Oh, Jake! Your irresistible!" I joked. We started laughing, then stopped, realizing how awful laughter sounded at a time like this.

"Life goes on, right?" Jacob said again. I stared at the ocean.

"Yeah, life goes on..."

After spending three hours on the beach with Jacob, we went back to his place. I finally got my purse back. I hugged him before leaving and was generally sad to see our time together end. Driving away, I was remembering when I had first seen him. He was in his wolf form, and I almost hit him with the Volvo.

When I opened the door to our house, I realized what a mistake this was. Alice was a bouncing excited ball of pixie doom.

"Bella, the guys all went hunting! It's the perfect time for you to try on your dress!" she picked me up and ran me to her bedroom. Both Esme and Rosalie were there, both looking at wedding magazines.

"Come!" Alice squealed, pulling her into her massive closet. She looked around for a second, lost in her own closet. "Ah!" she exclaimed, pulling out a gray dress bag.

"Alice, I..."

"Oh, shush! I know that you want to see it. Don't doubt me." me waved her hand as if she was fanning away all my doubt. She left me to change. I took a deep breath and opened the bag.

It was strapless. That was my first doubt. The dress wrapped around my torso all different ways. The bottom was puffed but still simple. The bubble dress at the bottom definitely was old fashioned styles.

I started changing into it. I expected that my small breasts wouldn't be able to hold the dress up. But, it fit like a snug glove. I opened the door slowly, and feeling like a princess, stepped into Alice's room.

It was like a domino effect. Alice gasped, then Rosalie and Esme followed suit.

"Oh...my...God..." Alice said. "I knew it. It's perfect. So beautiful.

"Bella, dear, you look wonderful." Esme added.

"It's gorgeous." Rosalie sighed. They forced me in front of a mirror. And I gasped when I saw my reflection. It was simply beautiful on me.. I looked wonderful. I had never thought of myself as pretty, so seeing myself this way was a general surprise.

"Hold it, I've got an idea." Rosalie said. She flitted out the room and returned three seconds later with a tiara box. She pulled the tiara out and positioned it in my hair. "I think this will do wonderfully." she said. She turned me towards the mirror. "Real diamonds, of course."

I simply gasped.

"Genius, Rose." Alice said.

"Your so beautiful, Bella." Esme sighed.

"Oh, yes. This will be perfect." Rose positioned my hair over my shoulder. "I think this was my fourth wedding. Maybe my fifth."

We started laughing hysterically.

Life goes on...

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N.** Sigh. I love weddings, don't you? Mmkay.

13 pages on WordPerfect. Please review and go to my profile and vote.

Also, since Renesmee won't exist in this story, I thought Jacob should have a happy ending, so I created an imprint for him. Sorry if you're a Jacob/Renesmee fan.

**PLAYLIST!!**

**Here, Here, and Here** (Meg and Dia)

**Kiss you Goodnight** (Meg and Dia)

**Agree to Disagree** (Meg and Dia)

Go look these songs up, they are so awesome (Remember Yellow Butterflies? Same artist!)

Only five more chapters! The story will have 20 chapters even, and then an A/N. :( or :)

Also, GOOD NEWS! I will for sure be doing a sequel for this stories. For right now, the sequel will be called "Kiss You Goodbye." but if you have a better idea, then PLEASE send it to me through review or PM.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Thank you for reviewing!!!_

_Uxiegirl, EDWARDSGIRL13, newgirl5, lovehits, Marian Hood, Tomboy Amy._


	16. Hum, Hallelujah

**This Love**

**A/n – **Howdy folks. I feel better now. I was depressed after killing Paul. You think Bella was an emotional train wreck, you should've seen me. I felt really bad. Now I know why Stephenie had a difficulty with the fight scene in Breaking Dawn. Sorry for taking so long... I was having writers block.

**Goals – **We made it to** 201 **so let's see if we can get to** 210**

**Disclaimer – I own Bella's pants!**

**Bella – No, I own my pants.**

**Emmett – She's right, you know.**

**Me – Shut it or I'll rip your arm off again! (Lol)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

16. Hum Hallelujah (Fall out boy.)

_So, Hum hallelujah, Just off the key of reason. I thought I loved you, It was just how you looked in the light. A teenage vow in the parking lot, "Til tonight do us part". I sing the blues and swallow them too _

Chorus from "Hum Hallelujah by Fall Out Boy

Bella's POV.

"Maybe we should put her hair up."Alice said.

"No, if it frames her face, it produces a more sophisticated look." Rosalie said. I watched as they flipped through more and more wedding magazines. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I didn't want a big wedding, but they insisted at making a big deal out of this.

"Yeah, but the tiara might fall out." Alice whined.

"Not if we take a few strands and pin them in the back to hold the tiara in."

"Possible, no, it'll work. Yeah lets do that. How 'bout make up?" Alice muttered.

"Keep it natural." Esme said, "Knowing Bella well, she'll create her own blush as she comes down the aisle." they giggled.

"True." Alice laughed.

I sighed, "Can't we just go to Vegas?"

"No." they said simultaneously. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, humor me." Alice sighed. "Now, out of the dress. Edward will be back in exactly three minutes and 26 seconds. 25 seconds. 24 seconds."

"Shut up." I sighed.

I walked into her massive closet. It took me two minutes to get out of the dress and have it back in the bag and hidden inside racks of clothing. Then, as I was putting my jeans back on, I stumbled and fell on my face. Literally.

"Bella, are you okay in there?" Alice asked through the door.

"I'm alright. I just fell." I shouted.

"Figures." Alice laughed.

Yeah, yeah. I get it. I'm clumsy. Finally fully dressed and still in one piece, I walked out of the bedroom, Alice following. She started shaking her head. "Boys." she muttered.

I watched from the top of the stairwell as the door opened. Emmett was talking. "...and as I was saying, Nazi zombies, dude. It's freaking awesome. They're all gory and crap, the graphics are sweet, you get to shoot their heads off."

"Are you sure you won't get scared of them, Emmett?" Jasper asked laughing. Edward and Carlisle joined in.

"Shut up, and all this game needs are some awesome vampires -" Emmett was interrupted by Alice.

"Jazzy!" She tackled Jasper, which made him laugh.

"Scary little monster." he laughed.

I hugged Edward and he nuzzled into my neck. "I missed you. Leaving me alone with Alice." I shook my head. I didn't need to say much of anything else. Those words explained enough.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me as Rosalie and Esme came down chattering about... shoes. I shuddered. "You know," Emmett started, a mischievous grin appearing on his face, "Your little love fest has reminded me, I need to thank you Bella. Before you, we all thought Edward was gay." Edward sighed.

I realized I needed a good comeback. I can't have Emmett calling Edward gay! "Yeah, well, you were probably hoping that he was gay. You needed an excuse to break the news that you prefer men to Rosalie."

"Ohh, She got you, Em!" Alice shouted.

"Burn." Rosalie laughed.

Emmett growled at me. "No, if anything, me and Edward have a bromance."

"Oh, great, I now have a bromance with Emmett. Jasper, are you in on this bromance also?" Edward sighed.

Jasper looked horrified. "No!" he shouted.

"Aw, come on Jazz, don't leave me alone in this...bromance." Edward pleaded. I was laughing uncontrollably.

"You guys are mean!" Emmett pouted. "Like monsters" The room quieted some.

"Oh, Em. I love you. And, for the most part, so does everyone else." Rosalie cooed.

"Lovey dovey vampires." I muttered.

"Is she okay?" Emmett questioned.

"She fell and hit her head." Alice shook her head.

"No. I was left with Alice while you pranced around in your...shoes and yeah." I pouted.

"Urgh. It wasn't that bad." Alice said.

"Whatever. I'm just going to go do what I want to do with who I want to do it with and you guys can go do what you want to do with who you want to do it with. That way, our paths won't cross when we are doing the things we want with who we want to do it with." I said. "Come on Edward."

I started up the stairs.

I paused when I noticed no one was following. "Let's go!" I started up the stairs again. I could now tell Edward was following me. I burst into Edward's room and flopped on the bed. "This damn bed will make me fall asleep."

The bed dipped with Edward's weight. "You know," he started, "You are the most temptingly beautiful thing I have ever met."

"Ha. Beautiful. Sure, sure."

"Really, Bella. Don't make me have this conversation with you. You'll only lose. Anyway, yes. Beautiful, tempting, soft and warm."

"Whatever." I kissed him. My mouth moved against his, but his was set in a hard line. It wasn't soft and loving.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"I should ask you that very same question."

Vampires. Gosh.

I gave into his bright liquid eyes. "I feel like Aro is following me. I feel like he's out there, watching. It's creepy. It's...scary."

"Love, I'll never let anybody harm you." His eyes hardened with the mention of Aro.

"You feel it too." I said. He sighed against my skin.

"I feel that your warm and deserve better and that I love you. Too much, maybe. And, I possibly, just maybe, feel like something is following me." He pressed his lips against my shoulder blade. "But, it can't be. I don't hear anyone and Alice doesn't see anyone and we all don't smell anyone. We've been searching the woods – "

"What! You've been searching... My Lord, Edward, what if he was out their and he killed you or Alice or Esme – "

"Don't worry about it, Bella!" Alice shouted.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. Esme didn't go out their. Someone had to stay with you." Edward wasn't looking at me.

"What reassurance."

"Bella, our only goal is to keep you safe. We love you more than you can understand. You need to realize that we are much, much, much more indestructible while you are much more fragile. We would be safer in the presence of Aro than you would be." Edward finished with flourish.

I leaned back on the bed pillows. I wasn't feeling much better. I can't sleep much, until I just pass out. I would rather..... die than continue this. I would rather die than for me and Edward to be apart.

___

We were at Paul's funeral, or, I was. The Cullens couldn't come cause it was at the rez. I walked slowly, feeling like everyone's eyes were on me, in my uncomfortable heels that Alice forced on me and my black dress.

And hand wrapped around my waist. "Bella." Jacob murmured. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"Because.... I'm standing right next to you?" I tried. He laughed.

"Your silly. Anyway, Bella, this is Nadia." He introduced. "Nadia, this is Bella." A tall, shy, and really pretty girl walked forward. She looked uncomfortable in her heels. Her hair was raven black and billowed down her back in glamorous curls.

"Hi." she said shyly. I noticed her cheeks were slightly wet. She was Paul's cousin, I recalled. "You live with vampires, right? I live with wolves. I did not know until recently. Us humans have to stick together, right?" She giggled.

"Yeah." I smiled. Jacob was grinning ear to ear.

"Hey, I'm sorta human." He whined, leaving my side to pull her closer.

"Sure, you only change into a giant wolf and eat forever." Nadia said, jokingly.

"I'm a growing boy." Jacob shrugged, grinning. You could hardly tell we were at a funeral. The people, they were smiling, not crying. It was a closed casket, though because he was in his wolf form and most people here don't know about the wolves.

After the wake we went to the graveyard in the rez. That was when his parents found me. "Your Isabella, right? The one he was protecting?" I suppose his parents knew everything. Random teenagers don't just morph into wolves and die.

"Yes. I'm very, very sorry. I tried to tell them not to fight..." I sighed.

"Don't be sorry. Paul will be remembered and.... your safe and that was the goal." Yeah. I know, right?

"We're more upset that we didn't know." His father interceded, "We thought that he was partaking in drugs and gangs with all these late nights out. Guess not."

"He's always been a hothead, I bet he got a bit ahead of himself in his excitement and hatred towards the Cold Ones." His mother shuddered.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't think he got ahead of himself. I mean, I didn't really know him." I wanted to smack my forehead.

"That's alright. Joan! Joan!" she called out to someone I couldn't see. "If you'll excuse us." she stepped around me. "Joan, how have you been?" their voices faded.

I left shortly after being introduced to a bunch of other members of the pack. The only things that stood out was Leah Clearwater, the only female member, glaring at me and Kim, Jared's imprint looking worried and Emily Young smiling a bunch. Emily is Sam's mother, no, it was imprint. Yeah, Sam's imprint.

I got home and showered silently. I wasn't used to this sort of thing. In Italy, I stayed out of the way. Here, I had a say in everything, not that my say actually meant anything, but I had a say. Time passed quickly and I found myself days from the wedding and eating the food Alice was going to have.

"Why are we having a menu, I'm the only one that eats!" I protested as she moved something chicken, I forget the name, towards me. Esme watched me expectantly.

"Because the wolves are coming and according to Emily, they eat like there's no tomorrow to eat." Alice explained. "I thought I told you the wolves were invited."

I took a bite and chewed, glaring at her the whole while. Edward rubbed my arm and whispered in my ear. "It'll be over soon."

I swallowed, "Correction, you told me Jacob and Nadia RSVP'd yes, you never told me the rest of the pack also said yes."

"Oh. Well, they did! Now you know!" She said perkily. Emmett laughed as I stabbed more meat.

"This.... Is good. I like it. In fact, I am going to get fat from it." I said, chewing slowly, savoring the taste.

"Relax! And, you can't get fat from it." Alice stole the plate and I lunged for it with my fork in hand. Emmett laughed even more. "Because if you do, you won't fit in the dress, causing me to worry about the dress, causing Edward to see the dress in my mind, causing the world to eventually spontaneously combust!"

I froze. "Okay! I'll stop eating!"

"This is like a soap opera. 'Wedding Woes with Alice and Bella!'" Emmett waved his hands, over-exaggerating.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"How is the chicken?" Some dude asked.

"Wonderful!" I gave him a thumbs up.

He smiled, then left. "Alice, I would appreciate it if you didn't force me to eat anymore." I groaned.

"Its not fair Bella. I can't eat it, but you can!" she whined.

"I'll call Jacob and Seth." I mumbled.

"Fine. Your guys can leave, me and Esme will take care of the catering. Stay away from my closet, Edward. I will kill you. Trust me." She grinned, showing her snow white teeth.

___

I felt over extravagant in my dress. And, I wanted to barf. Alice and Rosalie were fussing over my hair when Esme and Carlisle stepped in the room. "Bella you look wonderful." Esme smiled. I muttered a nervous thank you. "Well, I thought you needed something blue, so I thought these would look lovely on you.

She opened a little box to reveal old-fashioned blue tear-drop earrings. "They were mine, wore them when I married Charles. Not that I liked him." she said sourly. I was about to ask who Charles was when Alice dove under my skirts, nearly knocking me over.

"Gah! Your hands are cold!" I hissed when she touched my ankle. She slid something lacy up my leg.

"This garter is mine. I want it back. There's something borrowed for ya." Esme laughed next to me and I blushed. "And your dress is new."

"The earrings are old!" Rose finished.

"Okay, people, Lets move!"

"Edward's here, Alice." Esme filled in. My heart soared. Last night I was restless while Edward was at his, so to quote, 'bachelor party'"

"Gah!" Alice said. "Carlisle, you know what to do. Esme, Rose, c'mon. I swear, he wrecks everything. Nearly an hour late!" she muttered walking out the door.

"You know what to do?" I questioned. He grinned.

"You don't think Alice would let you walk down the aisle by yourself, do you? You would probably fall and hurt yourself."

"Oh, shut up." I groaned, swatting at him with my bouquet. He laughed.

"And, technically, I am your father." He said, hesitantly.

"Oh, right. I forget I was adopted by you." I said, thoughtfully. He leaned up against the sink. "You don't think it's weird, do you? That I'm sort of marrying my brother?"

"No. Because Rosalie and Emmett are brother and sister, same with Alice and Jasper. And, before Esme was my wife, she posed as my sister-in-law, and sometimes as Edward's sister." He explained. "Technically, we are only related by out family love and our venom and blood exchange. I am their father because they love me as a father and I love them as a daughter or son and because I created them, except in Alice and Jasper's case."

"You didn't create them? Who did?" I asked.

"Oh, that's right. We never did tell you our family stories." Alice appeared at the doorway waving her hand, signaling to follow. "Maybe another time? I don't want to be in Alice's wrath when the Bride doesn't show up." He held out his arm, "Ready?"

I hesitated before intertwining my arm with his. "You won't let me fall, will you?"

He chuckled. "Never." we were silent as we followed an impatient Alice down the stairs. I almost trip, but Carlisle caught me. And, after Alice and Rose and Esme went down the aisle, I felt plain. But, everyone was watching me as I made my way down. I smiled at a waving Tanya and grinned at a smiling Jacob.

Emily and Nadia waved and Seth looked super happy. I felt so.... welcomed. I felt that, thought despite my human-ness, I fit in. Finally, I let myself look at Edward. I regretted it, but only because it drove me insane.

He was smiling, looking so happy that I wanted to cry. _I _was making him that happy. He looked...indescribable in his tuxedo and, embarrassing as it was, my mouth watered. I wanted to drop Carlisle's arm and run the rest of the aisle to him, kiss him, eat some cake, and leave. Finally, Carlisle released my arm, hugging me and kissing my forehead and I took my place up there.

I ignored the words that the priest was saying, but I knew my part. I managed to choke out 'I do' without dying from lack of oxygen. I was holding my breath, as if I were afraid if I inhaled or blinked, everything would just disappear.

His 'I do' was much louder, full of pride and joy, as if he had been waiting a hundred years to say that. Then I remembered, he _has_ been waiting that long. I was overjoyed when the priest allowed us to kiss. I held on to the kiss, forgetting everything about where I was and who was watching. He pulled away and I pouted. He smiled and dragged me down the aisle while everyone was clapping and, wait, what?!

I was introduced to the whole pack through the greeting line again. Seth Clearwater congratulated Edward and I saw a women, whom I presume was his mother, grimace when Edward and Seth shook hands. Leah stopped in front of me.

"You not that bad after all." The she walked away.

"Hey, Vampire girl!" Quil shouted. "I imprinted." He was holding a two, maybe three year old girl. "This is Claire, I know she's young, but I like her." He got shoved out of the way.

"Oookay?" I questioned. Edward laughed, then leaned down to my ear.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I whispered back.

"I love you."

"That's not cheesy at all." I said sarcastically. "But, yes, I love you too." then, something strange happened. His throat vibrated like a purring cat. Wait... "Did you just purr?" I exclaimed quietly.

"You never noticed?" He questioned.

"No.... Huh...." Then I grinned. "Do it again!"

He smiled, then purred loudly.

"That is....sexy hot." I admitted.

"Bella, Edward, to the tent thingy with the reception...." Alice trailed off, "Just, c'mon!"

I laughed. Edward poked my ribs lightly. "Glad to know that I am sexy hot when I purr." I blushed.

"Maybe I think your sexy hot all the time." I teased. "And, maybe not."

"That hurt my ego." he teased. I laughed.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen. May I have this dance?" He asked. I couldn't say no. The rest of the night was brilliant. We danced, I danced with everyone who wanted to dance with me, Emmett continuously teased me about Edward's sexy hot purr.

I got to shove cake in Edward's face and watch him grimace as he ate it. It was one of the highlights of my day. Along with his purr. I just can't get over the fact that vampires purr!

Then, Alice and Rosalie forced me into a different dress and handed me luggage that I didn't get to pack, and sent me on my way. I got pelted with rice (Emmett!) And then, we left.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked.

"Like winning the lottery. Except better."

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I suffered the dreaded writers block. Then, I had volleyball practice everyday this week, 4 (!!!) hours a day.

I was pooped.

My favorite parts in this chapter??? Carlisle and Bella's talk in the bathroom, Edward purring!!!!!, and Emmett and Edward's bromance. *sigh*

Here's some things on youtube you need to check out and some things you need to know! MUST READ INFO BELOW!!!!

**Need to know!**

— Paramore **does not** want to be on the New Moon soundtrack. They claim that they don't want to be known as "The Twilight House band." Instead, artist Kelly Clarkson wants to put her song called "Empty as I am" on the New Moon soundtrack. What do you think? Paramore or Kelly Clarkson??

— Muse, Radiohead, and Band of Skulls are officially going to be on the soundtrack.

**Links to this news are on my profile!**

**Need to check out!!!**

— You should check out the Twilight inspired song "Poison Love" by Phoebe Sharp. She hoped to be on the New Moon Soundtrack.

— You need to check out the Italian band Dama and their song "You Winter." Twilight inspired? What do you think?

— You need to check out this other Italian band who want a spot on the New Moon Soundtrack. soundtrack. The band Anek have a song called "Bella". Fittingly enough!

**Links to these songs are on my profile!!!**


	17. Need

This Love

A/N – I got very uninspired and unmotivated.

**Goals – **We made it to** 217 **(omg!!!)so let's see if we can get to** 230 **(please!)

**Disclaimer – I have swine flu. Ugh.**

**PB**

18. Need (Hana Pestle)

My hand searches for your hand  
in a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?

-- _Part of__ Need__ by Hana Pestle_

Bella's POV

I was laying here, in Edwards arms, on the innocent island called Isle Esme, and I was blissed out. Holy Christ. Though I had obviously had sex before, I had not on Isle Esme, or on the beach, and I didn't waking up to the perfect day. Yeah. I was blissed out.

So damn blissed out.

Has the sun always been so very pretty? So bright? So... colorful? Was the sky always immaculately blue? So wonderful? And perfect? I felt like the world was rotating around us. Who cares about the rest of the world? Who cares if Aro is waiting at home to kill me? All that matters is us. Me and him. Him and me.

Yup. Totally blissed.

Then, my stomach growled. How I wish I were immortal. Edward chuckled. "Breakfast for the human, you silly girl?"

"Maybe. We can skip. I'll eat a big lunch." I breathed in his sweet, sweet smell.

"It is lunch time, and you really think I would deny your need for food?"

"Would you deny my need for you?" Again, again, again, again, again. Please? Don't get me wrong, I love food and I was hungry, but lunch time would just have to wait – "What?!" I jumped and was hit by a wave of vertigo. I stumbled across the room and nearly hit the wall, but, Edward caught me with his dratted quick reflexes and speed.

"Bella?" he sounded worried.

"I'm fine. But, it's lunch time? What happened to my Saturday?" I asked, staring out into the open beach through the window. Dear God, he was right. The sun was at a slant, pointing more from the west then the east. It filtered into the room, almost seeming hazy. It glinted brilliantly on Edward's skin. It was so beautiful, I almost wanted to cry.

"You were tired and slept soundly." Edward said while pulling clothes on. "You were peaceful and I had some thinking to do." He tossed a smooth blue cotton dress that I didn't recognize.

"Thinking? About what?" I asked cautiously.

"I was prioritizing. We are not spending our Honeymoon in bed no matter how good sex feels. We need to get out. There are underwater caves and coral reefs and sea turtles, you'll love it Bella." He buttoned his jeans and turned to me with a small smile on his lips.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What brought this on?" I asked, shocked. Yes, I most definitely planned on spending the next few weeks in bed.

"The fact that I am only limited to a month, just one more, with this." He gestured to my naked body.

"No." I corrected, selecting the right words, "You get eternity with this." I gestured to my body.

"But I only get a month with –" My stomach grumbled, cutting him off "– that." He finished.

"But...." I pouted. He pressed his cool tongue to my jutted out lower lip, sending a peel of shivers down my spine. It was amusing, at least to Edward, how the simplest things done by him can dazzle me into shock. It was true. Can you blame me? Edward Cullen was like a rare, rare jewel, forever frozen in a sweet beauty.

"Anything specific for breakfast?" He asked, his cool perfume of a breath washing over my face.

"You." I whispered.

"I'll take that as eggs and toast."

"Mmmm. Bacon." And there goes my honeymoon, down the stairs, dressed in a plain white button down shirt. "Damn."

* * *

"You really are a silly and sensitive human." He teased. I ignored him and peered into the water from the dock. It was crystal clear, and I could see to the bottom without any trouble. Tiny fish darted around, along with beautiful sea turtles.

"But you're _sure_ there are no sharks?" I asked, all but clinging to the dock for dear life. I had seen the discovery channel before, oh yes. They managed to make me terrified of the word "ocean".

"No sharks. I promise." He laughed. "And, if one shows up, you'll be out of the water faster than you could say shark." He laughed again. "Really, Bella, you have nothing to worry about."

"Yes, I do!" I reasoned. "The...The tiger shark once bit a little boys pinkie toe off!"

He laughed hysterically. "That's what you're worried about? Your pinkie toe?" he continued laughing.

"I'll show you." I muttered, his laughter causing my cheeks to turn bright red. I peered in the water again. The little fish were still darting. The sea turtles were still lazily moving through the water. I gritted my teeth, and then lowered myself into the water.

"Now, is it that bad?" He asked reasonably.

"No." I really couldn't find anything wrong with this water. It was warm like bathwater and clear and perfect. Well, honestly. What did I expect from the Cullen's? Once again, did it really surprise me that something of theirs was perfect? If it did surprise me, it shouldn't.

"Bella, love, please tell me what you're thinking." He said, edging himself into the water. The fish and turtles swam away like a shark entered the water. "Before I go insane." He added.

"Just.... Everything is perfect again. And, there are no sharks. I checked. No predatory thing...." I latched myself on to him, tired from treading. I wasn't much of a swimmer. Never have been, never will be.

"Except for me." He corrected gently.

"So that's why the fish swam away. I was starting to think a shark showed up."

"Close enough." He said. "You holding on?"

"I wouldn't dare let go." I offered.

He smiled. "I'm going to show you the real ocean. The ones out there." He gestured towards the ocean that was farther out from the shore. The kind of ocean that you see in movies, vast and bottomless. The kind were sharks circle people then drag them to the bottom of the ocean were they eat their faces off. "I promise no sharks. They are terrified of me and won't bother us, no matter how hungry."

I swear to God. He can read my mind, and he's just lying. "Okay?" And cue the song from Jaws.

* * *

After spending three weeks in the utter brilliant sunlight of Isle Esme, it would only take me weeks to get used to the dark, damp, and dreary Forks Washington. The rest of my Honeymoon was basically the same. I hiked, I swam, I explored, and it only took me a week to convince Edward to spend the rest of the honeymoon in total bliss. But, we eventually had to return to reality. Why? Because I was turning eighteen in exactly one week.

I would not let myself go more than two weeks past my birthday. How could I? Even on Isle Esme, miles away from anything that seemed real, I felt Aro's milky burgundy eyes on me. The longer I continue to stay mortal, the more defenseless I am. But, I had another problem in my hands. Jacob.

"Hey Bells. I see you're still mortal." He said, a slight smile on his face. I winced.

"Yeah. Not for long though. I'm turning eighteen. Then, I'll be... like them." I couldn't find the right words here. How do you say goodbye to your best friend?

"So soon. I would have hoped...nah. I remember. Your one of those Wild Thingies."

"Wild Powers."

"Yeah." He said. I stayed quiet.

"Frozen at eighteen forever, huh?"

"It won't be that bad. Hey, Jake, maybe after I get under control...we could hang out..." he started shaking his head. "...and still be friends – why?"

"It doesn't work that way. Bella, what part of mortal enemies.... I mean, you made the choice here.... It just makes it worse when.... I can't be friends with you when you spend all your time with a bunch of...." He huffed out, his breath made a whooshing noise. "Yeah. I'll miss you too. But... it doesn't change anything."

"Jake.... Come on. It doesn't have to be that way and you know it." It's your choice, I think quietly. I don't say it out loud. He would disagree. Because he believes that Sam is the Alpha and... Well, I guess he's right.

"Yeah, Bella. That is how it has to be."

"I wish it didn't." I murmured.

"That makes two of us."

I sighed.

"So, what are the bloodsuckers planning on doing?" Jacob asked, curiosity burning in his eyes.

I stared at him, confused. "Isn't that obvious. They're gonna bite me."

"No, silly. About the treaty." Jacob laughed.

"What treaty?"

He stared at me for a second, and I tapped my foot impatiently. "You know, the treaty the Cullen's made with my Grandfather back in the thirties about not biting or killing humans. That treaty."

I stared at him. Then it hit me. _They can't bite me, cause I'm a human!_ "They didn't tell me that!!!" I stormed to my truck, leaving behind a confused Jake and drove back to the Cullen's in an angry storm. Most people speed when they're angry. I didn't.

I stormed into the house, stomping my feet until I was staring into they're faces. They all wore masks of surprise and confusion.

"You failed to tell me about the TREATY!" I shrieked.

And, as though they had this planned out, they all smacked they're palms against they're foreheads. "The treaty." Edward groaned.

Ah, hell.

* * *

Sorry it took so LONG! I finally finished it and got it out. I hope I can get the next three chapters and the epilogue out by the end of next week, and then start the SEQUEL! Wahoo!


	18. Don't Tell Me

This Love

A/N – I wasn't expecting a lot of reviews. Not only has Fanfiction's faithful i-go-on-every-day fans decreased, but Twilight's faithful i-think-about-Twilight-24-/-7 fans have decreased.

In other words, Twilight's popularity has decreased.

**Goals – **We are around **236**, so **240** would be very nice. Please?

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Twilight.

* * *

18. Don't Tell Me (Avril Lavigne)

_The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost._  
_G.K. Chesterton_

Bella's POV

* * *

What kind of a vampire boyfriend fails to tell his human girlfriend that this particular girl's werewolf best friend's pack has a treaty that prevents said vampire from changing said human into a vampire so they can spend eternity together?

Well, only _my_ vampire would do that.

Great. "Well, what the hell do we do?"

"Why are you so determined to be changed?" Edward defended himself.

"Don't answer my question with a question!" I retorted back at him. Emmett laughed, amused by my anger towards Edward. "Shut up!" I snapped. "This is a crisis!"

"Bella, why don't you just go talk to Jacob about the treaty?" Alice reasoned.

Well, no shit, Sherlock.

"What a wonderful idea Alice. Why didn't I think of that…? Oh yeah…. BECAUSE HE'LL SAY NO!" I roared.

"Chill Bellsy-boo. It'll all work out in the end. Edward will run off to Antarctica and change you there amongst all the penguins." Emmett said.

"Yeah. That just screams romantic get-away." I muttered.

"Well it wouldn't be much more romantic here. It won't be romantic no matter where you go. You'll be screaming and writhing in pain." Rosalie pointed out.

"I writhe well."

"Bella." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "The treaty just reminds me about why I opposed to changing you into a monster in the first place." He pointed to himself. "Me? A soul less demon. But you are full of life! I am not changing you… yet."

"Oh, here we go again!" Emmett declared. And he was right. I would argue with Edward about this and then I would stomp off in an angry huff. Just like the last time, and the time before that….

"Edward. Stop. Aro isn't going to just back down no matter how cowardly he really is. And I'm not going to hide behind you while you battle him day after day. You're not always going to come out successful. You're going to get bitten." My eyes moved to Jasper. "Or your arm will get ripped off." Emmett rolled his eyes at me. "Or one of you will die." They winced at this.

"Bella, your _protection…_" Edward started.

"Comes at what cost? A life being taken away for every wrinkle, every gray hair? Well, I'm not gonna let that happen. If you won't change me, then I have to die." Instantly they all began to protest, but I put my hand up, interrupting them. "You have to choose Edward. Change me…."

He shook his head.

"… Or lose me."

There was a long pause of absolute silent. Have you ever sat in a room, completely alone, and hardly even breathed? That's the kind of silence I was confronted with. I was surrounded by living statues.

"I just… need some time… to prepare." Edward finally spoke.

"Well, you got plenty of time." I grabbed Edward's keys off the countertop. "This treaty will take me at least a week to figure out."

"I told ya!" Emmett called after me "Antarctica!"

* * *

"Jake is at Embry's, Bella." Sam's dark, black eyes bore into mine. I had gone to Jake's house. Billy directed me to the beach. There, I ran into Quil and Claire, and they said Emily's house. I was getting sick of playing hide and go seek.

"Okay. Thanks." I started to walk away, but I heard him sigh heavily. Something about the noise made me stop.

"Bella, I know why you're here." He said simply. "You have that fierce determination in your eyes."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked.

"I don't understand how you could possibly love a monster –"

"If you're going to lecture me about my soul or something, I don't wanna hear it." I fumed. It was bad enough Edward kept casually bringing up the down sides of immortality; I didn't need to hear it from Sam either.

"Let me finish. As I was saying, it completely sails over my head. You want us to make an exception on the treaty so you can spend eternity with that vampire. But there are people besides the Cullens who love you. Like Jacob. The second you are bitten, I will order the pack's attack on the Cullens. I don't know who would win that fight, but either way, we could die. Or your vampire's could die." He paused in his speech. "Something tells me you wouldn't like either of those options."

"I don't understand why it has to be this way. Why do you have to draw a line?" I turned the tables on him.

"Because we are wolves, we change to protect human's lives. We not only protect humans from vampires, but we protect them from having to suffer that life."

"But I wouldn't be suffering! I would be with Edward, I would be happy!" I protested. "The blood lust eventually goes away. Isn't that obvious? Carlisle is a _Doctor_, for crying out loud."

"If you're changed, you will never see Jacob again."

"Sam, I am a Wild Power. This. Is. My. _Destiny_." I whispered fiercely. I turned around. "Thanks for giving me your opinion Sam, but I'm going to tell you the truth. Either I am changed, or I die. I'm not giving up. I'll find a way around this treaty."

I fumed the whole way to Embry's. Sam shoving his nose into this angered me. As if I don't feel guilty enough! I don't want to leave Jacob behind in the dust.

But if I had to choose….

* * *

I stabbed the doorbell with my index finger angrily. Jake opened the door, an Xbox controller in one hand, a slice of pizza in the other. "Hey Bells! Want some pizza?"

"No, I want to call a truce!" I slammed the door behind me, anger radiating from my pores.

"Bella, I don't wanna argue with you about this." Jacob groaned.

"Then don't! Don't draw a line! Don't choose a side! Fact 1: The Cullens are good. They'll keep me from attacking a human. Fact 2: You told me you love me, and part of loving a person is wanting to make them happy. This is what I _want_! Fact 3: This werewolf versus vampire thing is getting old really fast!"

"Fact 4: I do love you and another part of loving a person is protecting them from harm!" Jacob argued.

"Fact 5! I'm not afraid of dying! I'm afraid of _living_!" I stood there gasping for air. "You have no idea how much it would mean to me if vampires and werewolves could get along!"

"It's in our nature to hate vampires. We are different. You can't make to different things work together."

"It happened before." I said quietly. "Fact 6: You have worked together."

"That was different."

"No it wasn't. Aro will be back. He'll want to kill me!"

Jacob sighed.

"Fact 7: I will be a vampire. Whether you like it or not. And if you come to kill me, then I'll be waiting with open arms." I stomped out to the Volvo. For the first time in my life, I sped. And it felt damn good.

God dammit! This really sucks! I slouched into the Cullens kitchen. I ate a pop-tart. I stared at the wall. I answered Alice's pesky questions.

"Wanna play a board game?"

"Alice. I don't wanna do a damn thing. I wanna sit and sulk."

She sighed, hugging me. "Bella, it'll all work out in the end. I should know. I'm a psychic."

"Why won't the end come faster then? I'm sick of being stuck in the middle." I complained.

"I am more than willing to partake in a truce with the wolves. We all are. They are the ones being difficult." Alice pointed out sourly. She absentmindedly stroked my hair.

"How do you know? I thought you couldn't see the wolves."

She scowled. Even scowling she looked beautiful. "I can't. But I do see you…. Golden eyed and beautiful…. Arm wrestling Emmett." We laughed; her laugh soprano and tinkling. My laugh sounded horrible compared to her.

"I wonder who wins." I whispered.

"It's a surprise." She smiled at me. "Now, chocolate cake or marble cake? Angel food cake? Or perhaps you want cupcakes?"

"Alice." I groaned. "No more parties!"

"Too late!" She laughed. "Oh, lighten up. You only get turn 18 once."

* * *

I. Cannot. Apologize. Enough. IM CRAZY SORRY! Wow! The last time I update was January! It's July! GAH! It's taken me over a year to write this story. The plus side? I have the next two chapters all planned out. Then that's the end. Hopefully I can finish this story tomorrow.

Listen to the song "My Baby's Better than Yours" by Meg and Dia. Without that song, I would have never written this chapter.

Next chapter? Bella's birthday party and it gets crashed by a certain someone.

***** IMPORTANT PLEASE READ *** **I hope that got your attention. I know I haven't been the nicest FF Author by making you wait 6 months for this chapter, but I am super bad at birthday parties. So if you could **_PRETTY PLEASE_** suggest gifts for each of the Cullens to give to Bella, that would be super duper nice! Thank you!


	19. Birthday Sex

This Love

**A/N** – Just one more chapter, an epilogue, and HOPEFULLY a sequel. By the way, I don't like the song that is the name of this chapter, it was just too perfect. Wink wink.

**Goals – **I really hope I get **four (4) **reviews. Please and Thank you.

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Twilight.

**

* * *

**

19. Birthday Sex (Jeremih)

_Growing old is mandatory; growing up is optional.  
Chili Davis_

Bella's POV

**

* * *

**

"Wakey, wakey Bella!" Alice trilled in my ear happily. I groaned, refusing to open my eyes. Where was Edward when I needed him most? From the smells wafting into the room, he was probably cooking breakfast. Well, who needs bacon when you're being attacked by a pixie!

"Alice, go away…" I muttered into the super fluffy pillow. "It's early."

She scoffed. "No it's not, it's 7:30! Half the morning is gone!" I groaned as she told me the time. She continued to babble. "I would have woken you up at 6 but Edward locked me out. Then he went off to cook you food, but he left the door locked."

"Then how did you get in here?"

"I may have dismantled the doorknob." She chirped. "Now get up, silly butt! You're wasting time!"

I groaned. "Five more minutes…" I felt the weight of Alice disappear off the bed. I sighed in relief. Then I felt freezing cold hands snake around my ankles. Before I could make a sound, I was laying in a heap of blankets, staring at the pale ankles of my dear vampire friend, Alice Cullen.

The same vampire friend who I was now mad at.

"Go take a shower." She cooed. "And I'll get right on fixing the doorknob."

I spent longer than necessary in the shower, hogging up the hot water. It's not like anyone else in the house needed it. I was avoiding my vampire family. Why, may you ask? Easy.

Today is September 13.

My birthday.

Without a doubt, they would all go to the end of the Earth to buy me things and spoil me rotten. According to Edward, my birth is definitely something to celebrate. That may be somewhat true, but my aging sure as hell _wasn't_ something to celebrate.

I dragged a brush through my uncooperative snarls and inspected Edward's bedroom. Alice had put the doorknob back on the door and remade the bed. Sitting on the bed was my outfit for the day.

Alice. I sometimes hate you.

Now is one of those moments.

The dress I was wearing was surprising comfortable. I shuffled into the kitchen, unable to avoid the inevitable any longer.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" They chorused.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

Edward's arms snaked around my waist and he kissed my temple. "Bella, be a sport. The last birthday we celebrated was 11 years ago, and before that, Emmett's 'Twenty-second' birthday in 1937."

"Oh, I'll be a sport." I said sweetly, "I'll participate in all these torturous events. I'll go kicking and screaming the whole damn way."

"Sorry to pop your bubble, oh sister of mine, but you have absolutely no choice." Alice grinned at me.

"Alright. Fine. What's the first torturous event?"

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Esme set my plate down next to a tall glass of orange juice that looked mouthwatering. Emmett promptly took my plate away, much to my empty stomach's disappointment.

"Apparently that's too torturous for you, but I'm sure the garbage disposal will enjoy your breakfast."

"NO! Give it back!" I screeched. They laughed at my hunger and Emmett set my plate back down.

"You could've said please." He grumbled.

"Thank you… Esme." I said. Emmett laughed.

I focused on eating. Chew… Chew….

And… Swallow. "What are we doing _after_ breakfast?" I clarified.

"Girl time." That was all Alice would tell me. I looked towards Edward with the most innocent eye's I could manage. I whimpered.

"Sorry love. Alice already used that look on me; otherwise you would be staying home." He honestly did look apologetic.

"Well, what on earth are you going to do?" I exclaimed.

"Hunting." Jasper explained. Now that I thought about it, their eyes were dark. "We wouldn't want any accidents." He smirked. "You are, after all, a danger magnet."

"But shouldn't Alice go hunting too? And Rosalie?" I looked around hopeful.

"Already taken care of." Alice grinned widely at me.

Rosalie snickered. "Give up, Bella; you aren't getting out of this."

**

* * *

**

The spa smelled like chlorine and lavender. It was pleasant. It reminded me of summers spent at the public pool, foolishly attempting to gain a tan.

Alice was obviously a frequenter of the spa. She sashayed to the front counter, despite the seemingly long ling. A perky woman was already waiting there to help her. I wondered if that was what it was like to be royalty.

"Miss Alice, Miss Rosalie. Nice to see you again." And then we were ushered into a room with long couches and fluffy pillows. Changing rooms lined one wall, the other held multicolored lockers.

"Do we have to change?" I asked. If Alice planned some sort of erotic massage I _would_ kill her.

"No. Just mani/pedi's." I sighed in relief. I had gotten the equivalent to a manicure and a pedicure, courtesy of Alice. I could sit in a chair and get waited on, that's not too bad. "For now." Alice finished her sentence.

Crap.

And so, here I am, sitting in between two gorgeous women, the most gorgeous – Rosalie – was on the right of Alice, and a woman whose name tag said "Hi! I'm Lainey" in gold embossed letters scrubbed the dead skin off my heel.

A bubble of laughter escaped my lips. Dead skin off of a vampire? It amused me more than it probably should.

"Have you chosen a color for your nails?" Alice trilled.

I consulted the handy little flippy book of nail colors. Good Lord! They have a color called "taxi cab yellow", who on earth wants that unattractive color on their nails?

"I think I might go with the Purple Rain color. It's purple. It's glittery. Everyone wins!" Alice babbled.

"I'm choosing the color called Foxy. Bright, vibrant red." Rose said sultrily.

I turned to Esme; might as well let her go next. "I'm torn between Gold Shimmer and the silvery one called Jitterbug."

"Uh… I guess I don't really care." I muttered.

"Bella, just pick something." Rosalie sighed.

I closed my eyes and landed on something random. "Peacock Blue." I said.

"Ooh…" Alice cooed. "It's shiny."

It really wasn't that bad. Relaxing even. Afterward, Alice forced me into a tiny string bikini. It was pink and lime green striped, not at all my style.

I was torn between joining Alice in a lawn chair and soaking in a hot tub with Rosalie. The hot tub was so inviting…. Despite the hostile feelings I always picked up on around her.

I gave into the god damn temptation.

I sat opposite of her. "Hi…"

"I don't understand, Bella. Why do you want to be a vampire? It's horrible. You burn for three days, then your burn for eternity. Every time you smell a human, whether it was your old best friend or a stranger, you want to kill it. You can't have children. You break everything you touch the first year, and everyone's instinct is to avoid you. Human's _fear_ you. You'll never have chocolate again."

I snorted. "Good. I won't gain ten pounds."

She hissed. "We're all miserable. You'll be too."

"No…" I shook my head. "Don't you see? I'll be with Edward. And aren't you at least a bit happy? You have Emmett."

"What's the point? I can't bear his child. I can't grow old with him."

"Then adopt. Tons of kids are out there without parents." My face hardened. "I should know."

"And instead of kissing the child's cuts and scrapes, I'll be licking the blood right off her skin."

"Every choice has a consequence and nothing is perfect." I turned the tables on her. "Why do you hate me?"

"Enough harassing each other and have some fun. It's Bella's birthday." Alice slid into the water next to me.

"I _was_ having fun." Rosalie sneered.

**

* * *

**

Alice threw the front door open.

"Surprise!" They shouted. I jumped about ten feet in the air, screaming. Emmett laughed gleefully.

"Oh my God! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelped.

"Happy Birthday." Edward hugged me.

"It would have been a bigger party, but your wolfies bailed on me." Alice scowled.

"You invited Jacob?" I spoke through the hugs of family members.

"Ugh, yes. The stupid mutt." Rosalie muttered.

And so I ate caked, while my family members watched. I opened gifts – iPods, digital cameras, clothes – and my family member's watched. I got an ice cream headache, while my family members laughed.

Alice leapt up from the couch as if she had been jabbed with a hot poker. "Time to go!" She grabbed Jasper's hand and headed for the front door. Emmett followed grudgingly.

"What do you mean?" I yelped.

"Were giving you the house to yourselves." Esme smiled. "Enjoy."

"What?" I was totally lost.

"So you can play a round of bedroom golf with Edward." Alice grinned.

"The humpity bumpity!" Emmett declared.

"Buttering the biscuits." Rosalie laughed.

"Hiding the German sausage." Alice giggled. At this point, my cheeks were bright red.

"Give her a stab!" Emmett shouted.

"I get the point!" I shouted.

Alice laughed, then threw open the door. She froze. "Bella, it's for you." And then the door bell rang.

Edward followed me to the door. "Jake!" I screeched. "You crashed my party!"

I hugged him, then jumped up and down like a child. "Bella! I crashed your party!" He mimicked my excitement. "Happy Birthday." He held up a charm bracelet with a tiny wooden wolf.

"You made that?"

"Yep."

"Wow." I slid the bracelet on. "I thought you bailed."

"Sorry. Consider my invitation unbailed. I was healing." Immediately I was concerned.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That's part 2 of your fantastic present. So. The girl I love told me off yesterday, interrupting my zombie annihilation. So, naturally, I asked my guy friends what I should do. They told me to give her what she wants…"

I stared blankly. "What did you do, Jacob?"

"I asked Sam to make an exception."

I gasped. "And..?"

"He said no."

"God damnit!"

"Hey, I'm not done! I challenged Sam – Hence the healing part. I won, naturally. And now I'm the alpha of the wolf pack that I didn't even wanna be a part of. And you, my determined dork, can be bitten with no wolfish attacks."

No way. There had to be a catch. Things don't come this easily. I've learned that over time.

"So…. Happy birthday." Jake repeated.

I waited for him to laugh, I waited for the camera men to run out from the trees and scream "You got punked!" I waited for the Cullen's to take the gold contacts out and this all be a dream or some sick idea of a TV show.

Apparently not. I guess I should say something.

"Uh… Thank you. That's a… wonderful gift."

"Yes, damning your best friend to immortality is the hottest gift in town."

"Only in Forks."

I turned to the Cullens, my face expectant. "Not tonight." Edward relented. "I have plans for tonight."

"Yes, go hide the… sausage." Jacob enthused.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I burst out laughing. I had to sit on the ground to avoid peeing on myself. I clutched my stomach, my face turned red, my gut ached, and my family stared at me like I was crazy.

Finally I could control myself. "Oh God! I live with a bunch of sex addicts!" It was their turn to laugh.

"So…" Emmett said causally. "Zombie annihilation? I believe this is the start of a strange friendship."

"Sure thing… once I get over the stench."

"Ditto." Emmett laughed.

"Bella! The treaty is gone and a truce between mythical races has started, what are you going to do now?"

I jumped up of the ground, wrapping my arms around my gorgeous husband's waist. "I'm going to go play golf."

**

* * *

**

Woo hoo! I finished the chapter! Review or Bella unexpectedly dies!


	20. Bella

_**This Love**_

**A/N** – _The last chapter. It's really done…_

**Goals – **_Since it's the last chapter, I don't care whether or not you review._

**Disclaimer – **_I do not own Twilight._

**

* * *

**

**20. Bella (Anek)**

_**Sam Emerson**__: You're a vampire! I knew it!  
__**Michael Emerson**__: I am not!  
__**Sam Emerson**__: So what are you? The Flying Nun?  
__The Lost Boys (1987)_

**Bella's POV**

**

* * *

**

I have been burning for 49 hours and 34 minutes. I have been counting. I'll do anything to distract myself from the flames that licked my every nerve, irritating them, as though I was surrounded by flames that you couldn't feel touching you; they only burned. Outside my lousy inner monologue and pain ridden body, things were happening.

My skin felt cold. I was breaking out in cold sweats, my body's natural way of cooling myself off. Well, news flash, it isn't working.

Around me, life seemed to continue. Edward sat ever so patient beside me. A flurry of other activity surrounded me. Certain family members came and went. I could never really place who it was. Heavy footsteps would enter the room, and automatically I would assume Emmett was visiting, but then Jasper's heavy Texan drawl would surprise me.

I could never really make out what they were saying. It was muddled. A jumbled up string of musical notes that didn't make sense.

But – much to my relief – Things became much, much clearer. That had to mean the change was ending. I could now hear things.

Downstairs, the TV was a low hum, but I could make out what the news anchor was talking about. "The women who turned on the oven with her son inside, is sentenced to three years probation…"

"That's bullshit!" Rosalie muttered indignantly.

I turned my attention to the room I was in. Besides me, two other beings shared this room. Edward and… a wet dog?

Edward finally spoke. "But why, Jacob?"

Oh. Jacob. I was pleased that he smelled revolting to me. That had to mean the change would end soon.

"I see." Edward murmured; a response to one of Jacobs's thoughts. "Yes." Edward answered more thoughts.

Damn him and his mental conversations!

"At least, I assume so. She's unusually quiet. I'm afraid I did something wrong." Edward paused. "Yes, normal behavior would be screaming."

Ah. So the topic of discussion is me. As usual. Some things just don't change.

"More than anything…" Edward kissed my hand. "Yes. It's easy for you. You've never lain defenseless as fire consumed you. I know exactly what she's feeling."

"Nothing is ever considered easy." Jacob finally spoke.

The flames began to recede. I felt my heart rate increase tenfold.

"Yes." Edward said louder, more excited. "The change is ending."

Well, thanks for the memo. You could have hinted at that a while ago, while I was laying in agony at the thought that this might have to continue for another 24 hours. More footsteps joined the room.

"She'll be beautiful!" Alice trilled happily.

"Alice, stay back, newborns are unpredictable." Jasper chided.

"This is Bella were talking about." Alice scoffed. Thank you, Alice. Nice to know I'm about as scary as a kitten. That's all I am, a brave little kitten who is hissing, trying her absolute hardest to look the tiniest bit scary. But instead of cowering, the audience I have gained just giggles and coos about how cute I am. Thanks.

The room turned silent as my heart stopped beating.

Well, it's about time! I have been waiting and – whoa, what is that?

I could _hear_… Everything was loud and clear. Somewhere in the forest, a bird chirped. Somebody else in the room shifted their weight.

"Bella?" Aw, shit! Where the hell did that come from? I jumped up and landed on the other side of the room – oh, how graceful I am now! Someone was hissing and snarling; ah, wait, that's me.

"Bella, relax." Edward held his hands up in surrender. My family was crowded opposite of me, Jasper and Emmett at spear point. Jasper looked serious, hesitant, and ready to pounce. Emmett, on the other hand, could hardly contain his amusement.

"Kick his ass, Bella!" He encouraged me.

I straitened up, embarrassed and ashamed. _It was only Edward, Bella… no need to overreact. _"Sorry."

Edward chuckled. "My fault. I startled you."

I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around him. Oh I missed him! He was _warm_ and _soft_ to me now. His scent was overwhelming, but I already had it memorized. Honey… lilac… sun and winter air…..

"How disappointing!" Emmett declared.

"Oh, shut up! You thought Carlisle was God when you had woken up!" I sneered at him. His eyes narrowed and his mouth shut.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, darting in between Jasper and Emmett. She hugged me, babbling away. "I missed you! But you're a vampire now, just like the vision I had! Everything is perfect!"

"Alice, don't you think it's best if she hunts first?"

Instantly flames flared up in my throat. "Yes. Hunt… _now._" My family began snickering at me. If I could blush, I would, but I can't.

"Come on, Bella. Ready for your first hunt?" Edward guided me towards the window, smirking the whole way.

"Um," I gulped… "I think so…" He chuckled and threw the window open. "Edward! What…?"

"Jump." He leapt gracefully from the window.

Uh. Hell no. I'm going to fall on my ass. "Come on Bella… Nothing to worry about." Edward grinned. "I'll catch you."

Aw crap. I looked down. Inappropriate shoes! Heels? Really! I tore the heels off my feet and chucked them at Alice. _Just let yourself fall_. And I did. Exhilarating, invigorating, amazing… then thud! I landed lithely on the balls of my feet.

"Was it that hard?" Edward said, grinning.

"Can we do that again?"

There was laughter from inside the house. "Bella that was just the tip of the iceberg. You can do so much more." Edward took my hand and started running.

The trees flew by at extreme speeds. But I never hit a single one. I could see every detail; every leaf was up close and personal. In fact, I could tell you that the ladybug that was on the tree I just passed had ten dots on it's tiny back.

For some reason, all that seemed unnecessary in my opinion.

Edward and I came to a stop. "Bella, I want you to listen and smell. Find your prey."

I could hear the birds chirping, the creek bubbling, the leaves whispering and the rain pattering. There was something else, something enticing, alluring, and desirable. I recognized it immediately. It was the glub, glub, glub of a heart.

The smells were more striking. I could _taste_ the scents in the air, like I was some sort of lizard. The mud beneath my shoes and the grass growing in patches all around me. Then there was the animal that belonged with the heart beat.

The Mule Deer was slinking through the trees completely unaware off the fact that all my muscles were coiled to spring on him. The deer stopped and looked up.

"Go." Edward murmured.

I let out an animalistic snarl and pounced on the deer. The deer let out a sound of pain and feel to the ground as I tore into his throat. The blood was strangely sweet and brought up some foggy human memory that I couldn't place. Within seconds, I was finished. I abandoned the corpse, frowning.

I could now see what Edward meant. It wasn't enough. I was still thirsty, my throat still ached.

"You are so amusing, Mrs. Cullen." Edward kissed my burning throat. He plucked a leaf from my hair, chuckling.

I pouted. "I'm still thirsty."

"I know. I'm going to take you to the mountains and see if we can get lucky. Perhaps we will come across a Mountain lion or a bear."

My eyes lit up. Edward always said that carnivores tasted much better. "Race you!" I smirked.

"That's hardly fair –" he started. I took off running, using his distraction to my advantage. "Hey!" He protested.

I found myself taking down a lion all by myself. Edward found my pride amusing. I, on the other hand, was not amused. I tackled him down next. "I don't think you'll get much blood out of me." He smirked.

"You're much better than the sweetest blood." I moved to rip his shirt off.

"Bella." He chided, stopping my hands. "We are in the middle of the forest. If we rip each other's clothing off, we have to return home naked."

He had a point. Emmett would never let me live it down. "But I don't have the patience for buttons!" I wailed.

He held my hands above my head with one hand, his other hand unbuttoning the stupid buttons. "There." He looked proud. "Problem solved."

* * *

**I hate this chapter. It's rushed and it's a tangent. Grr. Review because it's the last chapter. **


	21. Epilogue: Twilight Galaxy

**This Love**

**A/N** – _Epilogue. In Jacob's point of view._ **Slight warning! Jacob swears quite a bit!**

**Goals – **_To thank all the reviewers at the end of the chappy._

**Disclaimer – **_I do not own Twilight._

**

* * *

**

Epilogue – Twilight Galaxy (Metric)

_One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else.  
_**Unknown**

Jacob's POV

**

* * *

**

I used to think the phrase 'Fuck my life' was the story of my life. I mean really. First, my mom dies, then I grow up – which is never much fun, and then I explode into a fur ball and watch this amazing girl choose a vampire over me.

Then I met Nadia. Who is, well, she's my imprint. Obviously I think she walks on water and shits rainbows. After that, Amazing girl, let's name her Bella, gets married to a fucking vampire, lets name him Edward, and that brings me to where I am now.

I'm surrounded by the stinky gang of bloodsuckers, forcing a smile on my face as Amazing Girl turned Vampire Bella crushes a boulder with one hand. She turns to me with a cheesy grin.

"Pretty cool, huh?" she laughs. Her eyes are still red despite the recent hunting trip she returned from. Her skin is alabaster white and she's fucking hot as hell.

Ass hole, No-respect-for-privacy, mind reading douche bag Edward growls at my thoughts. _Dude chill. I'm head over heels in love with Nadia. _Edward rolled his eyes.

"Freaky, Bella." I commented. She isn't amazing girl Bella anymore. Instead, all my instincts were screaming _"Kill her! She's a bloodsucking demon!"_ But… We had a sworn truce! All because Bella couldn't stand humanity, oh no! Not humanity! The horror! I'd rather be a Vampire – psh. Werewolves beat necrophilia any day. _If it wasn't for that gang of meddling vampires!_

I should really stop complaining. Nadia is fantastic. She made exploding into furryness almost bearable. There was a silver lining around all these god damn clouds.

"Do I smell bad to you?" Bella asked. My nose automatically wrinkled. Too sweet, too sickening.

"Yep. Like ammonia. It burns." I said honestly. She looked… pleased?

"Good. Then you won't mind me insulting you. You reek of the most god awful stench imaginable." Bella exclaimed. _Oh yeah. I don't mind._

"That's _my_ Bella. She politely warns the mutts when she's about to insult them." Edward Panties-in-a-bunch Cullen said fondly.

"Come inside." Vision-Spastic Alice commanded. "It's going to rain." I would believe her over the gay weatherman on TV any day. I _liked_ Alice. Carlisle too. Emmett was good for video games.

Oh, what would I do without Blondie!

So, remember when I told you vampires smell? And they do. But wait until you get a whiff of their crypt! Nasty!

Alright… Alright. Enough Jake. You have been hanging around with Leah way too much.

"Are you going to eat here Jacob?" Bella looked at me with pleading, round, red eyes. How could I deny her? Note the sarcasm there…

"Nah. Emily is making all this stuff and Nadia and…" I trailed off. Bella smiled.

"Right. Wolfy stuff. I'll talk to you later Jake…" She hugged me; her arms really lose around me. _Probably afraid she'll crush me._

Haughty I'm-So-Perfect Edward snorted. How ungraceful for a vampire. "That's exactly what she's afraid of."

"What?" Bella looked in between us.

I sighed, then forced out another smile. "Bye Bells." I made my way out the front door. Of course she followed.

"You don't like this, do you?" She muttered, looking at her shuffling feet.

"It'll take some getting used to." I said. "Right now I'm torn between killing you and taking you to Wal-Mart."

"Wal-Mart. Just like old times." She laughed, then turned serious. "I'm sorry."

"Don't even Bella. You are happy. I'm working on the happy part. Everything is perfect." I smiled at her, no longer forced. It was much easier to see her as the old Bella when she wasn't wrapped up in Edward.

"What were you and Edward talking about before I… woke up?" Her eyes were accusing.

"Oh that? You. I was doing a mini background check seeing as your dad isn't around to do that."

"Background check? I think it was a bit late for that..." We shared a laugh. "He asked you 'Why'. What was that about?" She asked nervously.

"He wanted to know what sort of gain I was getting from this truce. I responded with 'a happy Bella.' I guess he's a good guy."

Bella looked pleased. "I _am_ happy!"

"Good." I smiled. "I better go, or I there won't be any food left for me to eat."

"Bye Jake. I love you – As family." Bella corrected herself hastily.

"Keep lying to yourself, sweetie." I joked, and then I jogged into the woods. Pants off, tied to my leg, and a wolf I become. I began running.

Running was the only time I could really breathe. Nothing was pressing down on my chest. No vampires fucking things up, no teasing wolfs; just me and my painful inner monologue.

_Save it Jake – your thoughts could be made into a sitcom all by themselves. _Leah. Goddamit, I was hoping for a peaceful run to Emily's. _How were the leeches? _

_Smelly. Bella woke up._

_Think I care? _

_No, but you could start. They __**are**__ our alliances. _

She ignored that last comment. _I agree with you. Vampires fuck up everything. _Leah was pissed off she was a wolf. It's a combination of the Sam, Emily, and Leah drama and the fact that she's frozen.

_Yeah. Th- _Out of nowhere, a rock hard force slammed into me. _Jacob?_ Leah thought spastically. Strong arms wrapped around my chest and squeezed. My bones snapped, my lungs crushed, I could hardly muster up the air to yelp. I welcomed the darkness as the wolves began howling.

* * *

POOR READERS! The End of the book is one big Cliff hanger! Can you say… Sequel?

Well, this is officially the end. **– sniff, sniff –** Hopefully I will have a sequel up soon! Thank you all so much, I hope reading this story has been as fun as writing it was.

*****Please Note! ::: **I know that we are like… 60 reviews away, but I have a little contest! The **300th** Reviewer will get a main character in the sequel! So… Suggest the story to your friends! Your family! Your mom's Friends! Your llama! Suggest it to your Imaginary Friends! Your cardboard cut-out of Edward! Your pet rock! Again… The _**300th**_ reviewer will get a main character in the sequel. Named after you and will look like you (if you wish) Bragging rights apply. ;-)

I would like to **THANK **the following readers for **REVIEWING** ::  
(_Italics _are anonymous reviewers)

**Haleyscott305, Creamed Cheese, uinen84, **_Michelle_**, cky297, **_Keshia_**, Uxiegirl, rachbehappy, MySoCalledGothSide, TheMaddHatt, rubysun13, , JenniferHopezEqualsMe, m1nk, Kitty Katty123, allygoofymae, Agriad, angeleyesis, Insane Alchemyst Wizard, **_veca, iloVEEDWARD, Ellie, Rchael_**, nara17, Cynthia Lerums, Drama4Twilight, afallenheart, , FireGirl09, **_Mjm544 DUH not real name_**, EdwardCullenSupporter95, TwiAndEdwardLuver, **_Jessica_**, shinyaudilove, , Anima Bella, Tw1st3dxL0V3, MadderThanTheCheshire, JENJEN87, **_Nara,_** Heartstones, Fire Daughter, Ronnie Miller, **_ni_**, PinkSlytherin, Dazzlingbrowneyes, bat-with-Butterfly-wings, BerryEbilBunny, purescandalous, kierraayanna, xLaurelCullenxx, ireadbooks4fun, violet44, Blood of the Dawn, Noble Korhedron, I am the Wind Mizuki Kay, vampiregirl, EDWARDSGIRL13, kwfreeman, **_Pink tOngue_**, GabrielaB, ChameleonxBookworm, twilightermurff26, **_emma719_**, Forensic Girl554, Holy Cross Baby, SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem, TWiLiGHTlvR4eVa, Unfabulous Pixie, daddy's evil pixie, lovehits, Minatomutz, OutsideJokes, sleuthy, silenceofthemoon, ucanlookbutyacanttouch, xTwilightxDestinyx, zukoxLuver, forevertwilighterluver, FAXfan, iN LOVE WiTH VAMPiRES, alexsemin28, AvrilSays, wickedtwilight, Don't Forget. 3 Oct 11, pieisdabeesknees, Twilight-Fan-14, nkshamma, MimiBentley, pbwitbeck, MySilentEmoSide, Tomboy Amy, Eyepatch Productions, OhhhhMyyyCullen, iluvedwardtoomuch, Eternal Love's Eclipse, leanneM424, EnvyMyMidnight, vampiregurl, EternallyFragile, MARGEmuffin, Tempofugi, newgirl15, 1PhantomPhreak8, .Dreams, time4, Descending Wolves, leechlover1901, TWILGHT OBSESSER 'N' WWE FAN, NatalieRayne, Samirabws, **_Genevieve, hh, _**Alanna-banana1987, 1dreamkeeper, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, **_123456_**, City Bookworm, **_Iz, _**CullenBaby94, **_Megan Olivia_

**THANKS SO MUCH!**


	22. AN The Sequel is Here

It's HERE! **This Love's** sequel is HERE!

It's called "This Heart" and I just put the prologue up. Enjoy!

Here's the summary.

Summary – *Sequel to This Love* Right from the start, Bella Cullen knew that her brand new life as a vampire would not be easy. Her friends are in danger: But from what? They know they are being watched but something is rendering Alice and Edward useless. Then the Volturi begins to get stronger. The power seems to be on their side but with the help of some unlikely characters and long lost friends, the Cullens seem to have a fighting chance in the ultimate war. Or do they?

~ Megan Geyer ~


End file.
